Shadows Among Everfree
by Fenixyz
Summary: Acabó Anon-A-Miss, acabó el invierno, y acabó la escuela, es verano y Sunset está lista para disfrutarlo junto a sus nuevas amigas. (Sigue a los sucesos de "Sunset Among Shadows")
1. Introducción

**Te quedaste con ganas de más Sunset Among Shadows?! Pués que mal porque eso ya acabó :P**

 **Peeeeeeeero, si me muestran que lo quieren trataré de hacer esto.**

* * *

Amanece, la luz dorada atraviesa la dormida ciudad.

Llega hasta un edificio departamental, al llegar a una ventana es detenida por las cortinas de esta, solo unos pequeños rayos logran cruzar por las mínimas aberturas, apenas suficiente para iluminar de manera tenue el interior de la habitación.

La sábana y hasta la almohada habían terminado en el suelo, dejando en la cama solo a una chica dormida, extendida a lo largo de su colchón teniendo una pierna colgada en el borde. Su cabello de fuego completamente revuelto se extiende de igual forma, suaves ronquidos y un rastro de saliva ya seca escapan de su boca abierta de par en par.

Sus ronquidos son lo único que acompañan la duradera sombra del lugar, al menos hasta que el teléfono celular asentado en la mesa de noche empieza a sonar. Incluso así tarda algunos segundos en que sus ojos lleguen abrirse, revelando un color verde casi esmeralda, opacos por el sueño que aún la dominan.

Con una expresión que solo se podría catalogar como la de un "muerto en vida", extiende su brazo golpeando su mesa de noche, en busca del molesto aparato. Para su desgracia acaba tirándolo al suelo. Gime cual "no muerto" antes de girarse sobre si misma, para su dolor acaba cayendo al suelo también. Vuelve a gemir frustrada, oye el sonido del infernal aparato justo frente a ella, adivinando un poco su ubicación, lo toca un par de veces con su dedo hasta finalmente lograr callarlo.

… hay silencio, hasta que se oye una voz al otro lado del aparato.

Teléfono: … Sunset?

Sunset: gmmmh…

Ese gemido cansado es su única respuesta.

Teléfono: no me digas que sigues dormida.

Sunset: gmmh…

Teléfono: vamos chica arriba!

Sunset: gmmmhhh…

Teléfono: oh vamos! No me dirás que olvidaste que día es!

Sunset: gmm mmh?

Se oye un suspiro al otro lado.

Teléfono: mira estamos afuera, al menos ábrenos la puerta.

Sunset: mmh…

Teléfono: sin quejas, o nos abres, o fuerzo el cerrojo.

Sunset: gmm mmh gmmmmmmmh…

Teléfono: si otra vez si, así que abre.

Sunset: mmmgh…

La llamada se corta, y tras unos segundos y otro gemido mezclado con un suspiro, la chica de cabellera de fuego hace un esfuerzo, exagerado… por ponerse de pie.

Con los brazos firmemente caídos, la espalda encorvada y la cabeza tan caída que su cuello parecía estar por quebrarse, camina… más bien, arrastra los pies hasta salir de su habitación. Cruza su pequeña sala, y choca, literalmente, contra la puerta de su departamento.

El choque solo la hace dar un paso atrás y abrir los ojos, lo suficiente para ver su llave puesta en la cerradura, falla dos veces en su intento por tomarla, pero lo logra, y la gira quitando el seguro, quita también la pequeña cadena que sirve como seguro extra, y abre la puerta.

Lo que recibe es una vista curiosa, sus amigas de pie en el lado exterior.

Indigo Zap, Twilight Sparkle, Sunny Flare, Sonata Dusk, Lemon Zest, y Suri Polomare acompañada por su compañera Coco Pommel. Curiosamente, todas visten playeras similares, con un logo particular en el centro.

Todas la miran con curiosidad, y cierta sorpresa. Ella solo mantiene el silencio, y luego cubre un gran bostezo, vuelve a verlas…

Sunset: … gmh…?

Indigo Zap rueda los ojos y ni siquiera pide permiso para entrar, pasando de largo a Sunset quien parece estarse quedando dormida ahí de pie.

Indigo: en serio Sunset! No me creo que hayas olvidado que día es hoy!

Sunset: gmh…

Sunny: por los santos Sunset! Te ves horrible!

Sunset: mmh…

Lemon: hey, lindo estilo Sun-Shim! Muy rock.

Sunset: gmmh…

Indigo se acerca y usa una mano para abrir los párpados de Sunset.

Indigo: hey Sunset! Estás ahí? Cielos chica pareces más muerta que viva.

En lugar de un gemido, ahora se oye algo muy parecido a un ronquido de parte de la peli fuego.

Twilight: mmh, Sunset nunca ha sido buena en las mañanas.

Indigo: ugh, ni hablar. Sunny, Suri, llévenla a la ducha, asegúrense que quede limpia.

Ambas asienten, la más joven, de manera muy animada…

Indigo: Twilight, ve y prepárale sus cosas, que no falte nada, Sonata ayúdala.

Sonata: Aye sir!

Indigo: Lemon, Coco, hagan el desayuno, va a necesitar energía hoy.

Ambas asienten.

Indigo: llamaré a la decana para decirle que llegaremos pronto.

Lemon y Coco Pommel ya iban rumbo a la cocina.

Twiight: no olviden su café!

Les exclama la chica de lentes mientras se van.

Twilight: Sunset dice que no funciona sin su café matutino.

Siendo casi jalada por la sirena peli azul, ambas van al cuarto de la ex equina. Sunny y Suri por su lado se llevan a la "muerta viviente" al baño. Indigo queda sola en la sala y saca su celular.

Mientras espera ser atendida oye a sus compañeras por la casa.

Sunset: ESTÁ FRÍA! HA! AHORA ESTÁ CALIENTE! Ay, ahora está agradable…

Rueda los ojos ante los gritos de la dueña del departamento en el baño y finalmente oye a la decana de la escuela al otro lado del teléfono.

Cadence: diga?

Indigo: Decana Cadence, habla Indigo Zap.

Cadence: si, qué sucede Indigo?

Indigo: um, estamos aquí con Sunset, tenemos un muy muy leve retrasito pequeñito… pero llegaremos pronto, solo quería avisar.

Cadence: de acuerdo, aún estamos preparando todo pero saldremos a horario, procuren no llegar tarde.

Indigo: se lo prometo estaremos ahí, por favor no se vayan sin nosotras.

Cadence: de acuerdo solo no se demoren.

Eso acaba el llamado.

Indigo queda esperando sentada en la sala, unos 10 minutos después la dueña del lugar, y sus dos amigas salen del baño. Suri parece estar mareada y muy sonrojada, pero muy sonriente.

Sunset ahora vestida con su bata celeste seca su cabello con una toalla y luego estira su cuerpo.

Sunset: jmmm… ok ahora estoy despierta. Que pasó chicas?

Indifo: Pasó! Que por tu culpa, ya vamos retrasadas!

Sunset: Um, retrasadas en que?

Sunny: Sunset cariño, de verdad no recuerdas que día es?

Sunset: … martes…?

Lemon: De hecho, hoy es jueves.

Corrige la chica de alborotado cabello verde mientras pone en la pequeña mesa de la sala un plato con unas rebanadas de tostadas. A su vez Coco Pommel entrega a la ex equina una taza de café recién hecho. Se gana una sonrisa agradecida de la chica.

Sunset: Bueno de acuerdo, no se que día es. Que tiene de especial?

Sonata se aparece con una mochila en sus manos.

Sonata: Sunsita! Bobita! Hoy nos vamos de campamento!

Exclama con júbilo dando la mochila a la dueña. Detrás de ella se aparece Twilight cargando, con mucha dificultad, un gran bolso.

Sunset: Campamento?

Indigo: Si el campamento! En serio no me creo que lo olvidaras! Hoy nos vamos de viaje, a pasar una semana en el campamento Everfree!

Sunset parecía seguir intrigada y confundida, toma un sorbo de café mientras sigue mirando a todas.

* * *

 **La idea se me hizo curiosa, pero no se esperen que sea tan dramático ni interesante como SAS.**


	2. El Campamento Everfree

**Muchos lo preguntaron, y la respuesta es no, las Rainbooms y Canterlot no** **estarán incluidas en este fic, solo veremos a Sunset y Crystal.**

 **Y un detallito, esta no es tanto una secuela, pero si entraría en el mismo universo de SAS, es una semi secuela, o una secuela indirecta**

* * *

Amanece, la luz dorada atraviesa la dormida ciudad.

Llega hasta un edificio departamental, al llegar a una ventana es detenida por las cortinas de esta, solo unos pequeños rayos logran cruzar por las mínimas aberturas, apenas suficiente para iluminar de manera tenue el interior de la habitación.

La sábana y hasta la almohada habían terminado en el suelo, dejando en la cama solo a una chica dormida, extendida a lo largo de su colchón teniendo una pierna colgada en el borde. Su cabello de fuego completamente revuelto se extiende de igual forma, suaves ronquidos y un rastro de saliva ya seca escapan de su boca abierta de par en par.

Sus ronquidos son lo único que acompañan la duradera sombra del lugar, al menos hasta que el teléfono celular asentado en la mesa de noche empieza a sonar. Incluso así tarda algunos segundos en que sus ojos lleguen abrirse, revelando un color verde casi esmeralda, opacos por el sueño que aún la dominan.

Con una expresión que solo se podría catalogar como la de un "muerto en vida", extiende su brazo golpeando su mesa de noche, en busca del molesto aparato. Para su desgracia acaba tirándolo al suelo. Gime cual "no muerto" antes de girarse sobre si misma, para su dolor acaba cayendo al suelo también. Vuelve a gemir frustrada, oye el sonido del infernal aparato justo frente a ella, adivinando un poco su ubicación, lo toca un par de veces con su dedo hasta finalmente lograr callarlo.

… hay silencio, hasta que se oye una voz al otro lado del aparato.

Teléfono: … Sunset?

Sunset: gmmmh…

Ese gemido cansado es su única respuesta.

Teléfono: no me digas que sigues dormida.

Sunset: gmmh…

Teléfono: vamos chica arriba!

Sunset: gmmmhhh…

Teléfono: oh vamos! No me dirás que olvidaste que día es!

Sunset: gmm mmh?

Se oye un suspiro al otro lado.

Teléfono: mira estamos afuera, al menos ábrenos la puerta.

Sunset: mmh…

Teléfono: sin quejas, o nos abres, o fuerzo el cerrojo.

Sunset: gmm mmh gmmmmmmmh…

Teléfono: si otra vez si, así que abre.

Sunset: mmmgh…

La llamada se corta, y tras unos segundos y otro gemido mezclado con un suspiro, la chica de cabellera de fuego hace un esfuerzo, exagerado… por ponerse de pie.

Con los brazos firmemente caídos, la espalda encorvada y la cabeza tan caída que su cuello parecía estar por quebrarse, camina… más bien, arrastra los pies hasta salir de su habitación. Cruza su pequeña sala, y choca, literalmente, contra la puerta de su departamento.

El choque solo la hace dar un paso atrás y abrir los ojos, lo suficiente para ver su llave puesta en la cerradura, falla dos veces en su intento por tomarla, pero lo logra, y la gira quitando el seguro, quita también la pequeña cadena que sirve como seguro extra, y abre la puerta.

Lo que recibe es una vista curiosa, sus amigas de pie en el lado exterior.

Indigo Zap, Twilight Sparkle, Sunny Flare, Sonata Dusk, Lemon Zest, y Suri Polomare acompañada por su compañera Coco Pommel. Curiosamente, todas visten playeras similares, con un logo particular en el centro.

Todas la miran con curiosidad, y cierta sorpresa. Ella solo mantiene el silencio, y luego cubre un gran bostezo, vuelve a verlas…

Sunset: … gmh…?

Indigo Zap rueda los ojos y ni siquiera pide permiso para entrar, pasando de largo a Sunset quien parece estarse quedando dormida ahí de pie.

Indigo: en serio Sunset! No me creo que hayas olvidado que día es hoy!

Sunset: gmh…

Sunny: por los santos Sunset! Te ves horrible!

Sunset: mmh…

Lemon: hey, lindo estilo Sun-Shim! Muy rock.

Sunset: gmmh…

Indigo se acerca y usa una mano para abrir los párpados de Sunset.

Indigo: hey Sunset! Estás ahí? Cielos chica pareces más muerta que viva.

En lugar de un gemido, ahora se oye algo muy parecido a un ronquido de parte de la peli fuego.

Twilight: mmh, Sunset nunca ha sido buena en las mañanas.

Indigo: ugh, ni hablar. Sunny, Suri, llévenla a la ducha, asegúrense que quede limpia.

Ambas asienten, la más joven, de manera muy animada…

Indigo: Twilight, ve y prepárale sus cosas, que no falte nada, Sonata ayúdala.

Sonata: Aye sir!

Indigo: Lemon, Coco, hagan el desayuno, va a necesitar energía hoy.

Ambas asienten.

Indigo: llamaré a la decana para decirle que llegaremos pronto.

Lemon y Coco Pommel ya iban rumbo a la cocina.

Twiight: no olviden su café!

Les exclama la chica de lentes mientras se van.

Twilight: Sunset dice que no funciona sin su café matutino.

Siendo casi jalada por la sirena peli azul, ambas van al cuarto de la ex equina. Sunny y Suri por su lado se llevan a la "muerta viviente" al baño. Indigo queda sola en la sala y saca su celular.

Mientras espera ser atendida oye a sus compañeras por la casa.

Sunset: ESTÁ FRÍA! HA! AHORA ESTÁ CALIENTE! Ay, ahora está agradable…

Rueda los ojos ante los gritos de la dueña del departamento en el baño y finalmente oye a la decana de la escuela al otro lado del teléfono.

Cadence: diga?

Indigo: Decana Cadence, habla Indigo Zap.

Cadence: si, qué sucede Indigo?

Indigo: um, estamos aquí con Sunset, tenemos un muy muy leve retrasito pequeñito… pero llegaremos pronto, solo quería avisar.

Cadence: de acuerdo, aún estamos preparando todo pero saldremos a horario, procuren no llegar tarde.

Indigo: se lo prometo estaremos ahí, por favor no se vayan sin nosotras.

Cadence: de acuerdo solo no se demoren.

Eso acaba el llamado.

Indigo queda esperando sentada en la sala, unos 10 minutos después la dueña del lugar, y sus dos amigas salen del baño. Suri parece estar mareada y muy sonrojada, pero muy sonriente.

Sunset ahora vestida con su bata celeste seca su cabello con una toalla y luego estira su cuerpo.

Sunset: jmmm… ok ahora estoy despierta. Que pasó chicas?

Indifo: Pasó! Que por tu culpa, ya vamos retrasadas!

Sunset: Um, retrasadas en que?

Sunny: Sunset cariño, de verdad no recuerdas que día es?

Sunset: … martes…?

Lemon: De hecho, hoy es jueves.

Corrige la chica de alborotado cabello verde mientras pone en la pequeña mesa de la sala un plato con unas rebanadas de tostadas. A su vez Coco Pommel entrega a la ex equina una taza de café recién hecho. Se gana una sonrisa agradecida de la chica.

Sunset: Bueno de acuerdo, no se que día es. Que tiene de especial?

Sonata se aparece con una mochila en sus manos.

Sonata: Sunsita! Bobita! Hoy nos vamos de campamento!

Exclama con júbilo dando la mochila a la dueña. Detrás de ella se aparece Twilight cargando, con mucha dificultad, un gran bolso.

Sunset: Campamento?

Indigo: Si el campamento! En serio no me creo que lo olvidaras! Hoy nos vamos de viaje, a pasar una semana en el campamento Everfree!

Sunset parecía seguir intrigada y confundida, toma un sorbo de café mientras sigue mirando a todas.

 **~Everfree~**

Tras ponerse su propia playera que hace juego con la de todas, unos shorts cortos para estar fresca, y gracias a la ayuda de Sunny Flare con su cabello, estaba todo listo para partir.

Confiaba en que Twilight hubiera empacado todo lo que podría necesitar, y que Sonata le hubiera guardado su celular, un cargador y cualquier otro objeto no necesario, pero útil.

Indigo quería apresurar a todas, Lemon y Sonata se mostraban sumamente emocionadas, Sunny y Twilight, aunque también emocionadas estaban más calmadas, Suri y Coco hacían lo posible por contenerse a si mismas.

Sunset no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se contagio por la alegría de todas, con un rápido cierre a su puerta se apresuró a alcanzar a todas.

Tuvieron que tomar un autobús hasta la ciudad, y se apresuraron en entrar hasta la preparatoria, cuando lo hicieron vieron ya al resto de los alumnos de la preparatoria abordando un par de autobuses de la escuela.

La decana Cadence, que había cambiado su atuendo de decana por una camisa blanca, con un chal ligero en rosa, y una falda que hace juego, hacía el control y conteo de los alumnos a la vez que revisaba los registros y autorizaciones de cada uno.

Al ver llegar a todo el grupo da un saludo y hace seña para que se apresuren a llegar.

Indigo es, por supuesto, la primera, y tras firmar su asistencia no duda en abordar uno de los autobuses, llena de emoción. Lemon y Sonata son las siguientes. Tanto Suri como Coco presentan sus autorizaciones y la mujer permite a ambas subir. Sunny firma su asistencia igualmente e ingresa con calma. Twilight es la última antes de Sunset, toda la carrera la había dejado tan exhausta, que pareció costarle el solo escribir su nombre en la asistencia.

Ya faltando solo la ex equina, esta da su asistencia y sonríe a la decana, ella le devuelve la sonrisa y le invita a subir.

Con las últimas revisiones, la decana guarda todos los documentos en una carpeta, que deja en su bolso, finalmente sube ella misma y se cierra la puerta del autobús. Ni un minuto pasa antes que ambos vehículos avancen y salgan del terreno de la escuela.

 **~Everfree~**

El viaje fue bastante animado para Sunset, sentada en la parte trasera del autobús, con Twilight y Sonata a su izquierda, mientras Sunny y Lemon estaban a la derecha. Indigo estaba un poco más adelante conversando con Lighting Dust, Suri y Coco iban juntas cerca de todas.

Sunset oía a todas hablar sobre las actividades del campamento, parecían esperar mucha diversión. Twilight también estaba alegre, pero no hablaba tanto, Sunset por su parte solo hacía comentarios de apoyo, estaba de acuerdo con que sería algo divertido.

A través de las ventanillas Sunset podía notar como el paisaje cambiaba, de la ciudad, al campo, llenándose de verde, decorado con tantos colores veraniegos y brillantes.

Reía ante las ocurrencias de sus amigas y mientras pensaba en como sería estar de campamento, no pudo evitar notar un destello blanquecino en la ventana, pero al prestar atención solo veía árboles. Se extrañó, pero el buen ánimo de sus amigas se le contagió de nuevo al instante.

 **~Everfree~**

Tras un viaje largo que se sintió bastante corto, la decana se pone de pie, y toma la palabra, lo que hace a todos los jóvenes callar.

Cadence: bien, ya casi estamos ahí. Una buena amiga me recomendó venir a este lugar, para celebrar el buen año que hemos tenido. me permito decir que nuestra escuela ha cambiado bastante en los últimos meses, y creo que es para mejor. Espero que todos la pasen bien y podamos divertirnos mucho.

No hay respuesta, a excepción de buenas sonrisas de parte de todos.

Cadence: bien, quien está listo para el campamento Everfree?!

Su pregunta llena de ánimo recibe respuestas igual, o más animadas.

Sunset y sus amigas sonríen, felices de ver a la escuela tan alegre.

 **~Everfree~**

Finalmente ambos autobuses se detienen en el centro del campamento.

Cadence desciende y es casi arrollada por los jóvenes cuando salen a toda prisa del vehículo.

El impacto de los chicos la hacen perder el equilibrio, y aunque intenta agitar los brazos para impulsarse, acaba cayendo de espaldas, para su suerte, en lugar del suelo, siente un par de brazos atraparla. Alza la mirada, encontrándose un par de ojos verdes y una sonrisa un tanto divertida.

?: por cosas como esta te dije que no usaras tacones.

Le habla la mujer de oscura piel y largo cabello verdoso. Cadence se apena un poco pero sonríe.

Cadence: gracias Chrysie. Digo, superintendente. Digo! … Chrysalis.

Chrysalis sigue sonriendo. Viste una camisa sin mangas color blanco y unos pantalones a media pierna de color verde muy oscuro.

Chrysalis: está bien, solo ten cuidado, en verano, los jóvenes se ponen muy enérgicos.

Ambas ven como los jóvenes tras bajar de los buses ya se dedican a buscar sus cosas y caminar alrededor observando las instalaciones.

Chrysalis: es la primera vez que veo a esta escuela tan animada.

Cadence: lo se, mucho ha cambiado desde hace unos meses. … hey, gracias por venir a ayudarme con esto.

Chrysalis: es un placer. Cinch no es ninguna fanática de la vida silvestre, así que necesitabas ayuda. Además, unas vacaciones me vendrán bien. Dejemos que los chicos se diviertan y nosotras podremos hacer lo mismo.

Cadence asiente luciendo muy feliz por esa idea.

Eventualmente todos los estudiantes bajan, así mismo lo hacen Sunset y las demás.

Indigo: al fin! Se me hizo eterno ese viaje, ya necesitaba estirar las piernas.

Como para enfatizar su punto empieza algunos estiramientos.

Lighting: Pareces una niña. Te la pasaste gritando y pataleando para llegar pronto.

Indigo: No pataleaba! Solo movía las piernas porque se me dormían.

Ambas atletas siguen su platica, en tanto las demas van por sus cosas.

Sonata: Nunca había ido de campamento, son divertidos?

Pregunta llena de entusiasmo y deseosa de una respuesta.

Lemon: Bromeas?! Los campamentos son geniales! Puedes arrastrarte en la maleza, llenarte de tierra y comer hasta indigestarte y vomitar! Y nadie te detiene! Es como un paraíso donde no hay reglas y reina la demencia!

Sonata: Me gusta la demencia!

Sonríen ambas animadas.

Sunny Flare ya con su equipaje se acerca y participa de la conversación.

Sunny: Aunque no comparto el entusiasmo de Lemon en las actividades mencionadas, ciertamente un campamento es una experiencia enriquecedora. La explotación y paseos en el bosque, el contacto con la naturaleza, es entretenido, y educativo, a partes iguales. Además sentir la brisa, el aroma de lo natural, y el poder, ver, las estrellas en la noche. Son maravillas que te hacen sacar tu yo interior.

Lemon: Vamos a nadar en el lago desnudas!

Sonata: Yay!

Sunny: No! No haremos eso.

Sonata: Owww...

Sunset no hacia sino reír mientras más veía y oía a sus amigas. Acompañada por Twilight tomaron sus cosas.

Se ve a Indigo y Lighting despedirse, y pronto todo el grupo se reúne.

Indigo: Esta será la mejor semana de nuestras vidas! Haremos caminatas, escalaremos el monte! Competencias de natación y de tiro al blanco! Será de lo mejor!

Twilight: Um, no estoy segura que el campamento tenga todo eso.

Indigo: Lo haremos de todas formas.

Sunny: En lo personal, quiero relajarme. Este año ha sido bastante alocado la verdad.

Lemon: Y que lo digas! Desde que Sun-Shim llegó han pasado cosas súper alocadas y fabulosas!

Eso ultimo hace a Sunset borrar su sonrisa.

Sunset: Um, yo…

Sunny: Oh no te aflijas querida. Nos alegra que estés con nosotras.

Indigo: Vaya que si, la escuela es mucho más divertida desde que te conocimos.

Sonata: Sunsita te queremos!

Exclama dándole un gran abrazo. Sunset no puede sino sonreír, tocada por sus palabras.

Sunset: Gracias… chicas…

Comparten sonrisas. Suri y Coco parecen tener problemas con sus equipajes.

Sunset: Necesitan ayuda?

Colgando su bolso sobre su hombro, usa una mano para tomar el de Coco.

Coco: Ah, gracias, señorita Shimmer.

Suri: Puedo hacerlo, yo puedo.

Con un esfuerzo, consigue levantar el bolso, y jalarlo para ponerlo en su espalda. Aunque el peso hace flexionarse un poco.

Coco: Déjame, ayudarte Suri.

Suri: No no no! Yo puedo… puedo hacerlo… soy fuerte…

Se niega a la ayuda y procura aguantar el peso en su espalda y enderezarse.

Sunset: Ten cuidado Suri, mejor deja que Coco te ayude.

Suri: No, esta bien… puedo hacerlo…

Coco no hace caso a su negación, en su lugar va detrás de Suri y sujeta el bolso, ayudando a mantener el peso.

Sunset: No te esfuerces así, no quiero que te lastimes.

Suri: Señorita Shimmer… usted, se preocupa por mí…

Sunset: Claro que me preocupo.

Con una sonrisa y un suspiro las piernas de Suri fallan y ella desciende lentamente al suelo, llevando a Coco con ella.

Coco: Suri…

Antes de que Sunset pudiera decir algo se oye un molesto sonido desde los alto parlantes del lugar.

Parlantes: Atención campistas, por favor reúnanse en la zona central del campamento! Es hora de iniciar la mejor semana de campamento en la historia!

Se oye a una jubilosa voz femenina, en seguida todos los jóvenes se reúnen en el centro del campamento, donde hay un curioso kiosko, en el mismo, dos personas, una mujer, y un hombre sumamente jóvenes observan a todos.

Mujer: Sean todos bienvenidos!

Habla la misma jubilosa voz a través de un micrófono.

Mujer: Mi nombre es Gloriosa Daisy. Seré su jefa de campamento! Considérenme su amigable guía de la naturaleza. Y el es mi hermano, Timber Sproud.

Presenta al hombre joven junto a ella quien al instante toma el micrófono para hablar.

Timber: Considérenme el tipo asombroso, a quien deben invitar a lo divertido.

Gloriosa niega un poco divertida por su actitud.

Lemon: Wow Zap, el ego de ese es casi tan grande como el tuyo.

Indigo: Seh. … OYE!

Todas ríen ante el comentario.

Gloriosa comienza a pedir y escuchar peticiones para diversas actividades de campamento.

Indigo: Competencia deportiva! No! Un triatlón!

Lemon: Un concierto de rock!

Sonata: Uh uh! Karaoke karaoke!

Coco: Podemos um, hacer manualidades?

Sunset no tenía ninguna idea particular, así que no solo estuvo en silencio viendo a sus amigas y otros campistas haciendo peticiones. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta la forma en que su amiga de lentes se había quedado viendo con el tal Timber. El fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas hizo a la ex equina reír.

Gloriosa: Estaré escuchando sus peticiones durante todo el día, así que no duden en pedirme lo que quieran.

Timber: Bien, creo que ha llegado el momento de hacer cosas divertidas. Hora de asignarles sus tiendas!

Sacando una pequeña bolsa de cuero se dispone a caminar.

Timber: Yo asignaré a las chicas, asi que veng-

Gloriosa: Oh no, no lo harás.

Lo toma del cuello de su playera y con brusquedad lo jala y empuja hacia el lado opuesto.

Gloriosa: Chicas, vengan conmigo! Chicos, con Timber.

Las chicas campistas se acercan a la jefa del campamento, Timber parece frustrado pero no dice nada mientras se reúne con los chicos.

Sunset parece curiosa por la escena, pero no dice nada pues pronto es, casi empujada, por las demás hacia Gloriosa.

De las pequeñas bolsas de Gloriosa y Timber cada campista saca una pequeña tarjeta que contiene una imagen de alguna gema.

Lemon: Chequen esto! Tengo la esmeralda!

Sonata: Uh! Yo igual!

Ambas rodean con un brazo a la otra muy felices de ser compañeras.

Indigo: Tengo la aguamarina.

Lighting: Adivina quien más la tiene.

Ambas muestran su tarjeta y luego chocan sus palmas.

Coco: Me toco la turquesa, mi piedra favorita!

Sonrie animada.

Suri: Um, yo tengo la amatista.

Sour: Bueno, adivina con quien estarás.

Sonríe suave mientras se acerca mostrando su tarjeta. Suri se sorprende pero sonríe.

Sunny toma su tarjeta, pero antes de verla mira a su compañera cabello de fuego.

Sunny: Que tienda te tocó Sunset?

La aludida mira su tarjeta.

Sunset: Zafiro.

Sunny ve su propia tarjeta y frunce un poco el ceño.

Sunny: Que mala suerte.

Twilight: Yo también tengo la zafiro!

Exclama animada, ganando una sonrisa de ambas.

Sunny: Ganas esta vez Sparkle, pero ya nos veremos de nuevo.

Twilight: Bueno, supongo que lo es, quiero decir, los zafiros no son solo azules, pueden ser rosas, morados, amarillos.

Timber: Pero en su mayoría son azules.

Habla el joven acercándose, Twilight no evita ponerse algo nerviosa al verlo.

Timber: Por eso su nombre viene del latín, "Sapphirus".

Lo mira divertida. Él le susurra.

Timber: Significa "Azul".

Twilight: Lo se!

Exclama también en susurro.

Twilight: Pero sabías que los zafiros son solo rubíes sin cromo?

Timber: No! Pero, sabías tú que la tienda zafiro es la mejor del campamento?

Pregunta a la vez que toma la tarjeta, rosando su mano con la de la chica, haciéndola sonrojarse.

Twilight: No lo sabía… por qué?

Timber: Porque tú estás en ella.

Twilight lo mira divertida. Sunset también sonríe al verlos, aunque su sonrisa se borra ante el ceño fruncido de Sunny.

La platica de Twilight y Timber termina cuando él va a acompañar a algunos de los chicos. Twilight por su parte lo ve marcharse con un sonrojo. Cuando se voltea ve la agria mirada que le dirige Sunny Flare.

Twilight: Qu-Qué?!

Sunny: Twilight querida, ten mucho cuidado con ese sujeto.

Twilight: Qué… por qué…?

Sunny: No te diste cuenta? Te estaba coqueteando.

Twilight: Qué?! No…! Él solo… jugaba, je je…

Sunset: Um, y si le coqueteaba, es algo malo?

Antes de que se pudiera seguir la conversación se oye un silbato. Es Gloriosa

Gloriosa: ok amigos! Vayan a instalarse. Nos reuniremos en el muelle en 15 minutos para dar las reglas de seguridad del campamento.

Dicho y hecho, el resto de los campistas van a sus respectivas tiendas para acomodar sus pertenencias.

Sunset hace igual, pero se detiene cuando siente una brisa que la hace sentir escalofríos. Se extraña por eso, pero tan pronto la sensación desaparece lo olvida y sigue caminando.

 **~Everfree~**

Sunset y Twilight ya habían acomodado casi todas sus cosas, incluso el cachorro Spike tenía su pequeña cama en una esquina.

Sunset: bueno, supongo que estaremos aquí una semana.

Twilight: técnicamente, serán 6 días y 5 noches. Pero si, supongo que podría decirse una semana.

Sorpresivamente es atrapada en un abrazo de la peli fuego.

Sunset: eres tan adorable cuando te pones así de nerd.

Su voz es afectuosa pero burlona, Twilight hace un gemido molesto pero no puede evitarse sonreír.

Sunset: Quien es una linda gatita?

Eso si hace que la científica aparte a su amiga.

Twilight: Que no me digas gatita!

La ex equina solamente ríe ante su reacción. Ambas siguen ordenando sus cosas, cuando Sunset pone una sonrisa cómplice.

Sunset: Será divertido estar aquí. Gloriosa parece saber como manejar un campamento.

Twilight: Supongo que si, parece tener buena experiencia.

Sunset: Si, y Timber parece buen sujeto, además es muy lindo verdad?

Su sonrisa solo se ensancha al ver a su amiga pasmarse un momento, y luego sonreír y tratar de ocultar su sonrojo.

Twilight: … está bien supongo.

Sunset: Uwwwww creo que alguien esta flechada.

Twilight: Cu-cua-qué?! No! Claro que no. Digo, es lindo y, simpático-

Sunset: Y te gusta.

Twilight: No! Digo… me… me agrada, parece bien tipo

Sunset: Owww… mi Twily esta creciendo… estoy tan… orgullosa sniff…

Hace un exagerado gesto como limpiándose una lágrima.

Twilight: Sunset…

Sunset: Pareciera que fue ayer cuando corrías por el jardín en tu ropa interior…

Recibe una camiseta hecha bola como proyectil a su cara.

Twilight: A veces no se porque te quiero tanto!

Sunset: Porque si no lo hicieras, llamaría a la princesa para que ella me de cariño.

Twilight: Que princesa ni que nada! Tu eres MI mejor amiga!

Pronuncia con reclamo y luego abraza posesivamente a la peli fuego.

Twilight: Que la princesa se busque otra amiga. No te dejaré.

Sunset: Ni yo a ti Twi.

Sonríe y responde el abrazo de la científica. Se permite disfrutar el abrazo un rato antes de romperlo.

Sunset: Hablando en serio Sparky, se nota que se gustan, deberías de hablarle y ver si puedes quedar con él.

Twilight desvía un poco la mirada mordiéndose el labio.

Twilight: … yo… no se… no podría… nunca he hablado con un chico antes… excepto bueno, con Flash pero… Eso solo porque tú estabas...

Sunset: Vamos tú puedes. Ya hablaron un poco antes. Solo debes mostrarte como eres.

Twilight: No lo sé…

Su conversación acaba cuando oyen la voz de su amiga sirena desde afuera.

Sonata: Sunsita! Twilita! Vengan las estamos esperando!

Sunset: Ya vamos!

Le responde lo suficientemente fuerte para que la oiga.

Sunset: Solo espero no quemarme con tanto sol

Twilight abre el bolsillo en el lado del bolso de Sunset, y saca un bloqueador solar.

Sunset: Siempre puedo contar contigo Sparky

Arman un nuevo abrazo.

 **~Everfree~**

Poco después todos en el campamento se reúnen en el lago.

Gloriosa: Las actividades acuáticas están disponibles hasta el atardecer, si quieren hacer canotaje, veleo, swinsport, o nadar, solo avísenme.

Nuestro grupo conocido observa con cierta atención el agua.

Sunny: El agua es tan clara y limpia. Parece una bella joya brillando bajo el sol.

Indigo: Y el lago es perfecto para una competencia de nado! Perfecto para el triatlón.

Sonata: Habrá peces ahí?! Peces azados en una hoguera, seguro sabrían delicioso!

Se relame los labios ante esa idea.

Twilight estaba apartada del grupo, con un reno en mano parecía dirigirse a practicar un poco de canotaje, cuando repentinamente la madera del muelle se rompe y la hace caer, para su suerte Timber la atrapa.

Timber: Wow, se que soy encantador pero, no tienes que caer así.

La ayuda a incorporarse y se gana un golpe juguetón de parte de la chica.

Twilight: No te sientas tan especial, aunque, gracias por atraparme…

Comenta con un pequeño sonrojo. El solo le sonríe.

Timber: Es un placer, si vuelve a pasar, estaré ahí para ti otra vez.

Twilight se sonroja un poco más. Para sorpresa de ambos, Sunny Flare se aparece y toma a Twilight se los hombros para apartarla suavemente.

Sunny: Encantador, discúlpanos Timber, nosotras debemos hablar.

Timber: Ah si… claro…

Es lo único que puede responder mientras la ve llevarse a la peli morada más allá del muelle.

Twilight queda muy sorprendida por el como Sunny la lleva, casi a rastras lejos del lugar, se encuentran ambas con Sunset.

Sunny: Twilight! Qué fue lo que te dije?!

Twilight: Qué?! Qué hice?!

Sunny: Te lo he dicho, ten cuidado con ese sujeto. Es peligroso.

Twilight: Qué?! De qué hablas?

Sunset: Por qué crees que Timber es peligroso?

Sunny: Por favor Sunset, está tratando de aprovecharse de nuestra pequeña Twilight.

Sunset: Aprovecharse?

Twilight: pequeña?

Sunny: he visto a chicos como él. Son como lobos que siempre van tras la oveja más susceptible. No te fíes de él pequeña Twilight, solo te lastimará.

Sunset: Um, creo que estás exagerando Sunny Flare.

Twilight: … pequeña?

Sunny: No exagero, me he topado con chicos así más de una vez. Creen que pueden atraer a cualquiera con sus miradas y sonrisas, no mientras YO esté por aquí.

Sunset: Am, no creo, a mí me rece un buen sujeto.

Suri: Estoy de acuerdo con la señorita Flare!

Pronuncia apareciendo de la nada, asustando un poco a las tres.

Suri: También creo que no es de confianza. Personas como él son expertas en fingir ser lo que no son. Se muestran atentos, dulces, amables y educados. Y ocultan su verdadero yo, alguien ruin, siniestro y maquiavélico.

Sour que andaba pasando da un comentario divertida a la vez que mira a la chica más joven.

Sour: Mmh, y eso de que me suena?

Aunque confusa, Sunset parece ignorar a la chica que iba de paso.

Sunset: … me parece que las dos están exagerando.

Twilight: Si, ni siquiera conocen a Timber.

Suri: Oh, y tú si?

Twilight: Um… pues… quizás no pero-

Sunset: Yo aún creo que es buen tipo. Parece agradable.

Tanto Sunny como Suri suspiran.

Suri: La señorita Shimmer es demasiado indulgente.

Sunny: Adoro esa cualidad de ti querida, pero en serio, debes ser menos confiada. Y tú Twilight, te lo digo porque te quiero, mantén a ese sujeto alejado de ti.

Esmeralda y amatista cruzan miradas, ambas inseguras por la actitud de sus conocidas.

Mientras en el muelle, la decana de la escuela y su acompañante peli esmeralda habían ido a revisar el daño junto a Gloriosa.

Chrysalis: Temo decir, que este muelle parece estar en malas condiciones. No es seguro, lo mejor será cerrarlo el resto del campamento.

La protesta de varios campistas no se hace esperar.

Gloriosa: Oh jo jo, estoy segura que no será necesario cerrarlo todo el campamento. Solo hace falta unos arreglos y reformas aquí y allá y estará como nuevo. Yo me encargo~!

Exclama con voz casi cantarina.

Indigo parece pensar en algo.

Indigo: Mmh, o quizás, nosotros nos encargamos! Se mucho de carpintería, y Sugar Coat sabe de arquitectura! Podemos hacer un muelle nuevo en segundos.

Sugar: No me integres en tus ideas Indigo Zap.

Es la respuesta de la joven platinada mientras observa indiferente la situación.

Indigo: Podemos hacerlo mas grande y mejor! Perfecto para la línea de salida del triatlón deportivo!

Timber: No estoy tan seguro de eso. Construir todo un muelle nuevo, suena a mucho esfuerzo, no me gustaría que gasten su tiempo de diversión en algo así.

Shadow: Pfff, somos Shadow Bolts! Podemos hacer lo que sea! Tendremos un muelle nuevo listo antes de que digan "en sus marcas listos fuera"! Sunset, tu que dices?!

Sunset: Mh? Oh, bueno-

Indigo: Escuchemos lo que la Reina Shadow Bolt tiene que decir!

Exclama haciendo que todos presten su atención a Sunset. Ella solo rueda los ojos divertida por el título.

Sunset: Creo que es una grandiosa idea. Un muelle nuevo nos servirá a todos nosotros y además a futuros campistas. Será como dejar nuestra huella en este lugar.

Sonríe a todos, y todos parecen convencerse por esas palabras.

Indigo: Ya oyeron a la reina! Vamos, Shadow Bolts!

Gritos llenos de ánimo llenan el lugar

Cadence no puede luchar contra la sonrisa que se plasma en su rostro, Chrysalis al verla a ella y a todos también sonríe. Gloriosa queda tan animada como todos, Timber está tranquilo, aunque parece algo preocupado.

Sunset por su parte recibe sonrisas de varios estudiantes, el buen ánimo era contagioso.

… aún así no evita sentir un escalofrío ante una repentina brisa…

Mirando alrededor solo ve a sus compañeros aún animados por la idea, Indigo ya había ido con Sugar Coat, aparentemente para hablar del proyecto.

La sensación fue solo un segundo, y tan pronto recibe un par de abrazos sorpresa de sus amigas, olvida el asunto.


	3. La Historia del Windigo

**Agradecimientos n_n**

 **A AntoBeatriz, Avro 638 Lancaster, BlackHunter999, DTLA1992, Drakos Alex, Rivera92, SoundtrackFan, SunsetS Shipper, Tenzalurd123, Zultanita, lacho12, max208, y soldados dragon. Por sus Favoritos y comentarios.**

 **a Camp and Chef por su Follow, y twidash919 y los guests por comentarios n_n**

* * *

Los jóvenes campistas habían empezado a desmantelar todo el muelle.

En una mesa cercana, el grupo de Sunset se reúne y junto a Sugar Coat empiezan a hablar de la construcción del nuevo muelle.

Sugar: Bien si todos están tan determinados no puedo negarme. Pero si vamos a hacer esto lo haremos correctamente. Harán falta soportes fuertes y una base sólida.

Coco Pommel estaba sentada en la mesa con un cuaderno y un lápiz, atenta a la platica de las campistas mayores.

Indigo: Extendámoslo a ambos lados, así tendrá espacio para los botes.

Sunset: Y podemos poner un letrero que diga "Campamento Everfree".

Sunny: Podría tener cestas de alimentos en los costados. Eso atraería a la fauna.

Twilight: Y faroles! Para que iluminen de noche.

A medida que escuchaba todas las ideas, Coco iba trazando un diseño en el cuaderno. Le da forma, corrige un poco, lo evalúa con la vista y luego enseña el boceto final. Todas, salvo Sugar, sonríen ante la imagen.

Indigo: Se ve perfecto! Y se verá mejor cuando lo hayamos construido.

La mujer de cabello esmeralda se acerca y también observa el boceto.

Chrysalis: Impresionante diseño, pero están seguras de que pueden hacerlo?

Su voz casi suena desafiante, al igual que la sonrisa que les da.

Indigo: No solo podemos, VAMOS a hacerlo!

Entre todas chocan sus palmas decididas. Chrysalis no puede sino sonreír al verlas.

 **~Everfree~**

Habían pasado unas pocas horas, y para sorpresa y placer, el muelle había avanzado mucho en su construcción.

Timber trabaja en uno de los faroles que iban a poner

Twilight: Son lámparas de jardín de energía solar?

Pregunta al acercarse y ver aquel farol

Timber: En efecto. Con todo el sol que aquí llega las baterías cargarán todo el día, y funcionarán toda la noche.

Twilight: Wow, que ingenioso eres Timber.

Timber: Que puedo decir? Me gusta cuidar el medio ambiente.

Twilight sonríe al verlo, el devuelve la sonrisa.

Cadence habla lo bastante alto para que todos la oigan.

Cadence: Atención por favor! Todos han hecho un excelente trabajo y hemos podido progresar mucho. Pero pronto anochecerá, así que propongo que continuemos el proyecto mañana junto a las demás actividades del campamento.

Gloriosa se acerca y también habla a todos.

Gloriosa: Todos vayan a asearse y descansar un poco, y nos vemos a las ocho para hacer una fogata y disfrutar de malvaviscos e historias de terror!

No hay objeciones de parte de nadie, pronto todos cesan la construcción.

 **~Everfree~**

Sunset y Twilight en su tienda atienden sus asuntos.

Sunset: Se que ya me bañaron hoy, pero he sudado tanto que no me vendrá mal otra ducha. Twi, vienes?

No hay respuesta, ve a su amiga de lentes sentada en su cama, su mentón apoyado en una mano, y una mirada pensativa.

Sunset: Twi? Hey Twily!

Twilight: Eh?! Que?! … oh, perdón Sunset decías…?

Sunset: Oye… estas bien Twi? Te ves… preocupada.

Twilight: Preocupada? Oh no! Solo… estoy pensativa…

Sunset se acerca y se sienta a su lado.

Sunset: Que nubla tu cabecita Sparky?

Hace silencio un momento…

Twilight: … Sunset… tú…

Sunset: Mh?

Parece apenarse por lo que quiere decir, Sunset le da unas caricias a si cabello para calmarla.

Twilight: … Sunset…

Alza la mirada y la ve a los ojos. Su respuesta es levantar una ceja.

Twilight: Sunset! Dime… tú… a-… a que universidad… vas a ir…?

… parpadea. Esa pregunta no se la esperaba.

Sunset: … um, en realidad, aún no he pensado en eso. Aún creo que es algo pronto.

Twilight no parece sorprenderse, pero tampoco dice nada.

Sunset: … por qué me preguntas eso?

En lugar de responder, Twilight se encoge un poco en si misma y desvía la mirada apenada. Sunset al notarla nerviosa, piensa en algo más.

Sunset: … um, y tú has decidido ya?

Le da una sonrisa para intentar calmar el ambiente, se había puesto algo incómodo de pronto…

Twilight: Um… y-yo… bueno…

Sunset le acaricia suavemente la espalda en un intento de calmarla, Twilight parecía muy nerviosa.

Twilight: … la verdad… desde pequeña había querido ir a Hoofvard…

Sunset: Ja ja ja, si debí esperarlo de ti. Lo lograrás, no por nada eres la mejor de Crystal, de hecho, debes ser la mejor estudiante de la ciudad.

Twilight: Gra-Gracias…

Le sonríe un poco apenada.

Sunset: Seguro vas y conquistas esa escuela. Tendrás un diploma es física termonuclear en el primer año.

Su voz es medio en serio medio en broma, lo que hace reír a Twilight. Aunque su risa cesa y vuelve a ponerse nerviosa.

Twilight: … la verdad… ya no se si quiero ir a Hoofvard.

Sunset se sorprende un poco.

Sunset: Eh? Por qué?

Tarda un momento en responder, Sunset espera paciente que hable.

Twilight: … no quiero… no quiero estar sola otra vez…

Sunset: … sola?

Twilight: … prefiero ir contigo a la universidad… así… así tendré una amiga conmigo…

Sus mejillas se tiñeron suavemente por la vergüenza de decir eso.

Sunset: Owwwww Twily, eso es tan dulce.

Tomandola del hombro con un brazo la atrae hacia si para frotar sus mejillas juntas. La acción hace reír a la chica de lentes.

Sunset: Pero no tienes que estar sola, puedes hacer nuevos amigos en la universidad que vayas.

Twilight: … no podría… no… no quiero ir a una escuela sin ti Sunset…

Sunset: Oww Twily.

Sunset solo puede abrazar a su amiga y dejarla que ella se recueste en su hombro ocultando suavemente su rostro.

Twilight: … lo siento… pero soy egoísta… quiero que estés conmigo siempre…

Sunset se sintió algo preocupada, pero a la vez, no pudo evitar sonreír ante la muestra de cariño de su amiga.

Sunset: Twily, yo… también quiero estar contigo. Te quiero, eres mi mejor amiga.

Sintió a Twilight abrazarla y recostarse más en su hombro, se permitió disfrutar el abrazo in momento antes de separar a su amiga de lentes y darle una sonrisa.

Sunset: Bueno, creo que eso significa que ambas iremos a Hoofvard.

Los ojos de Twilight ganan un brillo intenso mientras ve a la ex equina sorprendida.

Twilight: Ambas…?

Sunset: Claro! Será tedioso tener que estudiar para rendir el examen de admisión. Pero si así puedo estar con mi gatita, bien en valdrá la pena.

Forma un nuevo abrazo frotando su mejilla con la de su amiga.

Twilight: Ouh! Que no me llames gatita!

Se queja, pero responde el abrazo y la caricia con una gran sonrisa.

 **~Everfree~**

En su tienda de campaña, Sunny Flare arregla su cama.

Sunny: ni princesa ni esclava, simplemente mujer~

Canturrea para sí misma mientras alisa las sábanas para que estas queden rectas.

Sunny: aunque bueno, yo si soy una princesa, pero, detalles.

Ríe para sí misma. Mira un momento su celular y luego voltea a su compañera de tienda, quien está sentada trabajando en una pequeña mesa del lugar.

Sunny: Sugar, estamos de vacaciones, no puedes dejar el trabajo y divertirte?

Sugar Coat, con algunos papeles frente a ella, usa un lápiz para hacer una serie de cálculos, y unos diseños geométricos.

Sugar: como cuestión de hecho, mi plan inicial era establecer una serie de actividades recreativas dentro del campamento, pero gracias a ciertas compañeras de escuela, ahora me veo incluida en una actividad de reconstrucción y reforma de un muelle.

Su voz es tan carente de emoción que no es seguro si está molesta o solo aburrida.

Sunny: ya, pero terminamos por hoy, deja eso para mañana.

Sugar: no se debe dejar para mañana aquello que puedes hacer hoy, debo asegurarme que las bases del muelle sean resistentes. No servirá de nada el trabajo si la estructura se colapsa en un tiempo próximo a nuestra partida.

Sunny Flare mira con cierta intriga a la chica de platinado cabello. Luego se sienta en su cama.

Sunny: siempre eres tan seria. Has sido así desde que te conozco.

Sugar: es la primera vez que te escucho argumentar en contra de mi personalidad.

Sunny: no quise-… es decir… no es que esté en contra, solo pienso, actúas… demasiado seria a veces. Nunca has pensado, no sé, ser más abierta a los demás?

Sugar: necesitaré que me des una definición del termino, "abierta". Hasta donde reconozco mi propia persona, no creo alguna vez haberme guardado alguna opinión o expresión hacia otras personas o situaciones.

Sunny: si, bueno… si pero… um… me refería a… nunca has intentado, hablar de ti? Conocer a otros? … hacer… amigos…?

Por primera vez desde que empezaron a hablar, Sugar cesa su trabajo, y voltea para ver a su compañera.

Sugar: … has cambiado, Sunny Flare.

La frase deja demasiado sorprendida a la peli violeta.

Sunny: … cambié?

Sugar: en el pasado nunca expresaste ninguna opinión hacia mí. Y no recuerdo alguna vez hayas manifestado interés en las interacciones personales, ajenas o propias. Generalmente te centrabas en mejorar, así como yo misma lo hago. Es ese factor lo que nos hizo inter relacionarnos en un comienzo. Más allá de tu objetivo de lograr el éxito y una posible unión familiar, no mostrabas un interés profundo en las relaciones.

Sunny quedó sin habla, solo pudo mirar a la chica platinada, quien le devolvía la mirada, con esa expresión carente de emoción.

Sugar hace silencio por un momento, al ver que su compañera no responde regresa a su trabajo.

Sugar: esto no es una crítica hacia tu actitud. Solo una observación hacia la misma.

Sunny seguía sin habla, pero poco a poco cambia su sorpresa por una expresión más calma.

Sunny: … de verdad cambié así…?

Sugar: en los últimos meses se ha notado esa diferencia en tu persona. Al menos en la escuela. Tu vida personal está lejos de mi atención.

Sunny parece pensar, se acomoda con el vientre sobre su colchón, pone ambos codos en este y su cabeza en sus manos.

Sunny: … creo que fue Sunset…

Por unos segundos, los ojos de Sugar voltean a verla, antes de regresar su atención a su trabajo, sin decir nada.

Sunny sigue pensativa, pero luego toma su celular y colocándose unos audífonos empieza a escuchar música.

Su conversación muere y no vuelve a ser tomada.

 **~Everfree~**

Llegada la noche, el bosque se cubrió de sombras, la luna y sus hijas estrellas extienden su reino en las alturas.

Sunset admira esa imagen desde su lugar, sentada en un viejo tronco caído.

Sunny: Sunset, Sunset.

Sunset: eh? Qué… qué pasa?

Sunny: que si quieres uno.

Le extiende una varilla que lleva un malvavisco clavado en el extremo.

Sunset: oh, claro, lo siento.

Toma la varilla y la acomoda dejando el dulce cerca de la hoguera.

Sunny: estás bien querida?

Sunset: si, solo, veía las estrellas.

Sonríe y mira alrededor. Los campistas reunidos a lo largo de una hoguera, que sirve a todos de luz y calor.

Conversan entre sí, asan malvaviscos y alimentos parecidos.

Lemon y Sonata habían comido tantos que el caramelo se les ve esparcidos por toda la boca, cosa que no parece importarles.

Sunny: Es hermoso, en la ciudad las estrellas casi no se ven. Aquí brillan tanto, como hermosos diamantes. Es casi, romántico no crees?

Suavemente pone su mano sobre la de Sunset, ella se sorprende un poco.

Sunset: Um… si, supongo que lo es. … en cierta forma… me recuerda a Equestria.

El comentario gana el interés de Sunny y de sus amigas cerca.

Lemon: Sun-Shim, cómo es tu mundo?

Todas la miran, denotan estar interesadas en la respuesta.

Sunset: Pues… es difícil de explicar… es como-

La voz de Timber interrumpe su charla, y la de todos los demás alrededor.

Timber: Muy bien! Hora de divertirnos, quien se sabe una buena historia de terror?!

Su voz carga cierta emoción, que contagia a varios alrededor, contar historias de miedo siempre es entretenido.

 **~Everfree~**

Se cuentan un par de historias alrededor del fuego. Hay fantasmas, monstruos, y lo que se esperaría de historias así. Cada narrador hace lo suyo enfatizando reacciones y sustos.

Muchos se divierten con las historias, hay un par de sustos pero en su mayoría es solo diversión. Hay también quienes no parecen muy impresionados.

Lighting: bueno las historias están bien supongo. Pero estoy esperando algo que en verdad me haga estremecerme de terror. Quien se sabe un cuento en verdad de miedo?

Muchos parecen compartir la opinión, quieren una historia más aterradora.

Lemon: Sun-Shim! Cuenta alguna historia!

Sunset, que llevaba un malvavisco en la boca, se sorprende un poco por la petición de la peli verde.

Sunset: mh mh, hm?

Lemon: eres extra terrestre! De seguro en tu mundo habrán historias interesantes! Cuéntanos una!

Lighting: si, suena bien. Pero que sea una que de miedo en serio.

Sunset mastica un poco y consigue tragar su malvavisco para hablar.

Sunset: umm, una historia?

Lemon: si! Que clase de monstruos hay en tu planeta? Quizás osos gigantes! O una diosa corrupta! O un caballo sin cabeza!

Indigo: Lemon eso suena estúpido.

Sunset: um, bueno… creo que tengo una. No si es de terror, pero a mí me asustó cuando al escuché por primera vez.

Indigo: si te asustó a ti, debe ser en verdad aterradora.

Sunset: fue cuando era pequeña, así que no-

Lighting: deja el drama y habla ya Shimmer.

Todos los campistas del lugar animan a Sunset para contar la historia. Sus amigas también lo hacen y le dan sonrisas.

Sunset: bien, bien se las contaré.

Todos alrededor aplauden y se animan ante eso. Luego todos callan, y esperan impacientes que la ex equina comience.

Sunset: es una historia muy antigua,es sobre el origen de una entidad temida por los ancenstros, _El Windigo._

Mira hacia el fuego centrada en recordar la historia…

…

 ** _Hace mucho, dos jóvenes, un hermano, y una hermana, se perdieron en lo profundo de un lejano bosque nevado…_**

 ** _Llevaban días perdidos, vagando sin rumbo, habían sobrevivido derritiendo nieve en sus bocas para beber, y comiendo vayas, y raíces del lugar… pero el invierno era cada vez más frío, e incluso eso era cada vez más difícil de encontrar… aunque les alcanzaba para sobrevivir, no hacía nada para calmarles el hambre que sentían…_**

 ** _El frío y el hambre hacían estragos en ambos, la hermana no paraba de quejarse, constantemente culpando a su hermano de la situación. El hermano intentaba soportar los gritos y quejas de su hermana, a fin de no iniciar una discusión. Pero tenía tanta hambre, que era muy difícil mantener la calma._**

 ** _Cada día el frío empeoraba, cada día tenían menos para comer, y cada día, la tensión de ambos aumentaba…_**

 ** _La hermana no paraba de gritar, insultarlo, culparlo de todo, quejarse del hambre y el frío que tenía… la paciencia del hermano iba poco a poco terminando…_**

 ** _Una fuerte ventisca llegó, el viento y la nieve atacaban con furia, haciéndoles imposible el seguir adelante… para su fortuna, lograron refugiarse en una cueva, pero esa fortuna fue solo una ilusión que duró poco…_**

 ** _Aunque se refugiaron del viento, la cueva era tan oscura que solo hacía que sintieran más frío… intentaron encender una fogata para calentarse… pero la madera del bosque estaba congelada por la nieve, era imposible…_**

 ** _Quedaron separados, refugiándose en si mismos, temblando de frío… el viento afuera parecía el rugido de una bestia que amenazaba encontrarlos…_**

 ** _El hermano estaba frustrado… cansado… y muy hambriento…_**

 ** _Su hermana solo hacía todo peor, con sus constantes quejas, lo insultaba, decía que todo era su culpa, que era un inútil, lo acusaba y decía que ambos iban a morir por su culpa._**

 ** _Cada palabra, cada queja, iba consumiendo la cordura del hermano, y aunque trataba, no podía mantener la calma, la voz de su hermana empezó a ser como una lija rasgando sus oídos._**

 ** _No pudo aguantar más, le exigió que se callara, expresó que él también estaba desesperado y no quería seguir escuchándola. Pero eso solo la hizo enfadar más. Se acerco, y empezó a gritar, y gritar. El ya no pudo soportarlo más._**

 ** _Empezaron a luchar, liberaron_ _toda la desesperación que sentían sobre el otro. El viento parecía rugir, junto a sus gritos de furia y dolor._**

 ** _Logro golpearla, hacerla estrellar su cabeza contra una pared, dejándola aturdida, y aprovechó ese momento… para tomar una gran roca del lugar, y entonces…_**

Con sus manos rompe la rama que usaba para azar sus malvaviscos. El sonido hace énfasis en la historia, y todos saben lo que significó.

Sus ojos siguen centrados en el fuego, no se da cuenta la mirada de asombro que tienen todos en el lugar.

Sunset: … el silencio llenó la cueva… solo el viento se dejaba oír fuera… demoró mucho, antes de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho…

 ** _Decaído, observó a su hermana,_ _inerte en el suelo…_**

 ** _Se llena de terror, de pánico, en un reflejo vuelve a tomar la roca, y repite su acción una, y otra, y otra vez… un reflejo involuntario, en busca de calmar su ansiedad y su miedo…_**

 ** _Finalmente termina, dejando caer la roca aún lado, todo su cuerpo colapsa, victima del cansancio… su mente se nubla, no quiere pensar en lo que acaba de hacer… pero en su lugar… su estomago le recuerda lo hambriento que está…_**

 ** _Tan… hambriento…_**

 ** _Días sin comer suficiente… días caminando… sus fuerzas se acabaron hace mucho… tenía hambre, demasiada hambre… necesitaba comer algo… lo que fuera…_**

 ** _Mirando a su hermana… su estomago no podía más… necesita… comer…_**

Una serie de expresiones hacen a la ex equina levantar la vista por primera vez desde que habían empezado a narrar la historia, pudo ver las miradas de todos, llenas de asombro, y repugnancia…

No necesitó explicarlo, ya todos lo adivinaban… así que solo continuó…

Sunset: Sació su hambre tanto como pudo, y luego solo pudo esperar…

 **… _esperó a que la tormenta acabara… y esperó… y esperó…_**

 ** _Completamente solo, el caer del hielo era todo lo que podía ver… el rugido del viento era todo lo que podía oír…_**

 ** _Sentía que se volvería loco, en su cabeza, revivía todo lo que ocurrido en esos días estando perdido._**

 ** _Recordar el caminar sin rumbo lo hacía sentirse más y mas cansado, recordar el hambre, solo lo hacía querer comer más, y recordar a su hermana, lo enfadaba más, y más…_**

Sunset: Se torturó a si mismo con esos pensamientos… y como cada vez hacía más frío… podía sentir el hielo cubrirlo a él, y lo sabía… sabía que iba a congelarse en esa cueva… hasta morir…

Hizo una pausa para mirar a todos. Cada par de ojos veía con asombro e interés, mantenían firme silencio, dejando a la narradora contar el resto de la historia.

Sunset: … y así pasó, pronto hizo tanto frío, que toda la cueva se congeló, cubriendo de hielo todo en ella. Incluido, él…

 **… _su cuerpo quedo tendido en el suelo, cubierto de hielo… su cuerpo… y su alma… congelados, hasta morir…_**

 **… _él murió… pero no se fue…_**

 **…**

 **… _primero tenue, pero pronto, su cuerpo volvió a moverse… rígido como el hielo, se levantó, parte de su piel y su carne, quedaron pegados al suelo congelado, pero él, ya no sentía nada…_**

 **… _su cuerpo estaba totalmente hecho hielo, pero fue capaz de caminar, y salir de la cueva…_**

 ** _La escasa conciencia que le quedaba, solo lo hacía recordar su enojo, su rabia, su hambre…_**

 ** _Ya su cuerpo no sentía nada, era solo una cáscara, que el fuerte viento arrancaba de su ser…_**

 ** _Su mente solo sentía odio… no había espacio para sentimientos o pensamientos, solo… odio…_**

 ** _Su alma ahora era de hielo, consumida por ese odio, y esa hambre…_**

 ** _Ya no era un ser vivo, era un espíritu, un demonio… o algo más…_**

Sunset: Los más antiguos antepasados, lo llamaron, _El Windigo_ …

Como si se hubiese planeado, al nombrarlo, se sintió una brisa cruzar sobre todos en el lugar.

El fuego que ardía intenso y cálido se sacudió, y más de uno sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

Sunset sintió el agarre de la mano de Sunny fortalecerse, y al otro lado, pudo ver a Twilight acercarse y aferrarse a ella.

Hizo una pausa, como esperando a alguien decir algo, pero nadie habla, así que solo sigue.

Sunset: Desde entonces, el windigo ha vagado en las tormentas y la nieve, buscando algo para alimentarse no devora carne ni alimentos, lo que consume, son almas… almas cálidas, que congela en el hielo, provocando el odio y el conflicto.

Hay cierta confusión cuando Sunset toma de una bolsa un malvavisco, y comienza a apretarlo en sus manos.

Sunset: Si estás en el bosque, y sientes una brisa helada… o escuchas un susurro que te hiela la sangre… debes recordar, mantener en tu corazón, amor, y buenos sentimientos.

Al abrir su manos, deja ver que dio al malvavisco la forma de un corazón, no es perfecto, pero deja entender la forma.

Sunset: Mantén cerca a tus amigos, a tu familia, tus seres queridos, y recuerda siempre, cuanto los amas, y cuanto significan para ti. Mientras los corazones ardan en el fuego de ese cariño, el windigo no tendrá poder. Si no lo haces, plantara en ti el odio, y el desprecio, y tu alma, se consumirá.

Arroja el malvavisco al fuego, y este es derretido por las llamas.

Sunset: El Windigo congelara tu corazón, consumirá tu vida, y te convertirás tu también, en un Windigo.

El tenue viento que soplaba se disipa, el silencio se mantiene en todo el lugar, escuchándose solo el arder de la fogata. Nadie habla, cuando Sunset pasa la vista alrededor, solo los ve pasmados, bastante sorprendidos por lo que escucharon.

El silencio la pone un poco nerviosa… para su sorpresa, Lighting Dust es la primera en hablar.

Lighting: … y ya…?

Sunset: e… eh…?

Lighting: no hay más?

Sunset: um… pues… si, esa es toda la historia…

Lemon parpadea un momento, y sale de su sorpresa.

Lemon: … wow, buena historia Sun-Shim.

Sunny: una historia al estilo leyenda urbana, bien contada y ambientada. Muy bien.

Sonata: jm mh, mh mh mh jm mh mh mh!

"habla" Sonata con la boca llena a reventar de malvaviscos.

Lighting: mh, yo esperaba algo, de verdad aterrador.

Gloriosa: Hola chicos!

Grita apareciendo de pronto detrás de Lighting Dust y dándole a esta un pequeño ataque al corazón.

Gloriosa: Disculpen, no quería asustarlos. Se están divirtiendo?

Timber: Gloriosa, qué haces aquí tan tarde?

Glorioso: Solo me aseguro que todos disfruten del campamento. Bueno chicos, creo que es hora de dormir, por favor vuelvan a sus tiendas, mañana nos espera otro día de pura diversión.

Con ese aviso de la jefa del campamento todos se disponen a volver a sus tiendas.

Lemon: Buena historia Sun-Shim, ese windigo es un monstruo fantasma de tu planeta?

Sunset: Algo así, hay varias leyendas sobre ellos, pero-

Indigo: Me gustó lo del caníbal. Asqueroso, pero le da un toque perturbador muy entrañable.

Sunny: Bueno no se ustedes, pero a mí me vendría bien un descanso. El día, por divertido que fuera, ha sido agotador.

Sunset: Es verdad, volvamos chicas.

Todas caminan detrás del resto de campistas, dispuestas a retirarse. Pero Sunset se detiene, se voltea, y mira hacia el bosque.

Queda allí un momento, sin moverse, ni decir nada, solo mirando a la oscuridad…

Suri: Señorita Shimmer?

La voz la hace reaccionar, y ve a Suri mirarla curiosa, más pronto le sonríe y la toma de la mano.

Suri: Regresemos.

Sunset: … seguro, vamos.

Ignora lo ocurrido y acompañada por Suri alcanzan a las demás.

Coco: … espero no tener pesadillas esta noche… algunas historias dieron mucho miedo…

Sunset: Calma Coco, recuerda, las pesadillas son solo imágenes, no pueden hacerte daño.

Pone una mano en el hombro de la chica mas joven para apoyarla.

Coco: Lo se… pero aún así… son aterradoras…

Sunset: Calma, si tienes miedo, solo piensa en tus amigos.

Levanta la mirada para ver a todo el grupo.

Sunset: … a mí me funciona.

Da a la más pequeña una sonrisa animada, tras unos segundos, Coco da la suya.

El grupo llega al campamento, comparten entre todas algunos abrazos y saludos, y se separan. Cada quien regresa a su tienda asignada.

 **~Everfree~**

Sunset: Bueno, así que así son los campamentos. Son divertidos.

Comenta ya vestida con su pijama, y arregla un poco su almohada.

Su amiga de lentes sentada en su cama, también vestida con su pijama, deshace su coleta dejando caer su cabello.

Twiligjt: Nunca habías estado en un campamento?

Sunset: La verdad no. Y tú?

Twiligjt: Bueno… no realmente.

Ambas ríen un poco.

Sunset: Es interesante, la verdad, estar aquí me recuerda un poco a Equestria…

Twiligjt: En verdad?

Sunset: Si… me trae algo de nostalgia, tanta… naturaleza alrededor… no me malinterpretes, la internet y energía eléctrica son geniales, pero… bueno…

Twiligjt: Lo entiendo… a veces es difícil… olvidar quienes fuimos…

Por un momento ambas tienen recuerdos de aquello que dejaron atrás… momentos de soledad… y lamento…

Sunset sacude su cabeza, casi regañándose a si misma. Deja su almohada de lado y se sienta junto a su amiga.

Sunset: Hey, está bien, el pasado a veces puede doler, pero-

Twiligjt: El pasado no es hoy?

Sunset: Exacto. Y hoy, estamos aquí, tenemos amigas, tú me tienes a mí, y yo te tengo a ti.

Twiligjt: Hoy y siempre.

Se sonríen, rodean a la otra con un brazo y dan una risilla más. Al separarse Sunset se dispone a ir a su cama.

Sunset: Me voy a dormir, buenas noches Sparky.

Twiligjt: Buenas noches Sunset, dulces sueños.

Una sonrisa más, la ex equina se mete entre las sabanas, deja salir un bostezo, y pronto parece dormirse.

Twilight solo sonríe, ve a su cachorro a sus pies y le da una caricia, el mismo va hacia su cama y se acuesta a dormir.

La científica por su parte, también se mete bajo las sabanas, pero en lugar de dormir decide leer un poco, en completo silencio disfruta de su libro.

 **~Everfree~**

 _Sus cascos resuenan en la tierra, el viento que genera mueve su melena formando feroces llamas… la luna le entrega su luz, alumbrando su camino por aquella salvaje tierra…_

 _Galopa veloz, fuerte, rompiendo cadenas que no sabía que la oprimían…_

 _Se abre paso entre los árboles, atraviesa los arroyos y ríos, escala los montes, nada la detiene…_

 _Una luz resplandece frente a ella, una luz intensa, llena de calor… la luz viene desde una cueva…_

 _Se adentra en ella… siente todo su cuerpo temblar, el resplandor cubre por completo su ser… y entonces…_

La lengua del pequeño can le empapa toda la cara.

Sunset: Mmh! Um, uoi… ya, ya!

Oye una risa conocida, siente al cachorro ser retirado de su cara y oye la voz de su amiga.

Twilight: Bien Spike con eso basta je je.

Sunset: Ugh… tengo saliva de cachorro en toda la cara…

Twilight: Je je je lo siento, pero nada te despertaba. Ven Sunset, es casi hora del desayuno.

La única respuesta de la ex equina es un gran bostezo y un estirón.

Sunset: … um, bien bien. Solo, dame algo para limpiarme.

Sus ojos se cierran a causa del sueño que aún tiene, pronto siente algo contra su mejilla, cuando gira la mirada, ve a la científica extenderle una toalla. La toma, y se limpia.

Twilight: Que estabas soñando?

Sunset: Mh, qué?

Twilight: Te movías mucho, y susurrabas algo que no alcance entender. Estabas soñando?

Sunset: … yo… a… no lo recuerdo…

* * *

 **Notita: Me inspiré un poquito en el juego "Until Dawn", nomás lo aclaro para que no haya reclamos o cosas así XP**

 **Notita+: Gente bonita, si les gusto SAS y les esta gustando esta historia no se olviden de ver el fic de mi amigo Rivera92 "Anon-A-Miss una historia diferente". Y pasense al fic de Horizon Record "la leyenda de sombra Mastroianni" fic basado en SAS n_n**


	4. Un Conflicto

**Taraaaaaaaaaaa! Nuevo capítulo**

 **-lo sepultan en una montaña de tomates-  
**

 **... si si lo se, lo merezco.**

 **Bueno, no tengo excusa simplemente, no escribía esto, pero bueno igual quiero agradecer por los que han dado follow y favoritos a la historia. Graciasque en serio me anima mucho n_n**

 **Avro 683 Lancaster; Blackhunter999; Brock Phantom; KrisKakis; DTLA1992; DrakosAlex; Gamator; KaiShannay; Naoto S; Rivera92; Sabina24; SountrackFan; SunsetS Shipper; Tenzalucard123; Wolfrum; Zultanita; lacho 12; leyte07; max208; soldado dragon; Camp and Chef; Ramtfrik; kaiser0kolovos**

* * *

Saliendo de su tienda, Sunset se estira e inhala una bocanada de aire

Que aire tan puro y fresco era. Muy distinto al de la ciudad.

Siente el viento acariciar su piel y jugar con su cabello, el aroma natural, flores y vegetación llega hasta su nariz. La hace sentirse… graciosa.

Por alguna razón gira la cabeza hacia un lado, y mira hacia el bosque.

Hay un cosquilleo en su pecho, siente su corazón latir con… emoción…?

Su cuerpo se tensa… por alguna razón, empieza a rasgar suavemente la tierra con su pie, toma respiraciones profundas por su nariz, exhalándolas con cierta agresividad.

Sus ojos siempre fijos en el bosque, esta a punto-

Twilight: Sunset, ya acabé!

Como si un trance se rompiera, la ex equina reacciona, sorprendida, y mantiene su mirada hacia adelante.

Twilight sale de la tienda y al ver a la peli fuego, un tanto perdida, se le acerca.

Twilight: Sunset? Estás bien?

Sunset demora un tiempo en contestar, parpadea y sacude su cabeza, consiguiendo así reaccionar y centrarse en su amiga.

Sunset: Eh…? Que? Ah si! Si, estoy… bien.

Twilight: Estás segura? Pareces, distraída. Hay algo en tu mente?

Sunset: Uh yo solo… creo que aún me sorprende esto del campamento. Sabes, la, naturaleza y, toda la cosa.

Twilight no parece convencida, pero antes de poder cuestionar nada, Sunset la toma de la mano.

Sunset: Vamos desayunemos algo.

Le da su sonrisa característica, llena de amistad y amabilidad. Twilight solo puede devolver la sonrisa y ambas van a la cabaña comedor. Un llamado de la científica a su pequeño can hace a este salir animadamente de la tienda y seguirlas.

* * *

Un poco más tarde en la mañana, se ve a nuestro grupo habitual, y a otro par de estudiantes trabajando y avanzando mucho en la construcción del nuevo muelle.

Indigo: Si señor! Segundo día de trabajo y ya llevamos la mitad del trabajo hecho. Si el deporte no me sirve tengo futuro como-… esperen, de que hablo? Claro que el deporte me funciona! Soy una atleta nata.

Su sonrisa presuntuosa y algo arrogante se borra cuando en sus manos son puestos un martillo y un frasco con clavos.

Sugar: Si tienes tiempo para hablar lo tienes para martillar. Fue tu idea lo del muelle así que menos charla y más trabajo. El tiempo es valioso.

Sin decir nada más se retira, y con una libreta parece tomar notas sobre el muelle.

Indigo la mira de forma despectiva.

Indigo: Siempre tan amargada, parece divorciada.

Pese a quejarse hace lo que se le dijo y se acerca para colocar un par de tablas más.

En el lado del muelle, Sunny muestra a Lemon y Sonata una curiosa caja con apertura superior, y una especie de red debajo

Lemon: Que es eso Sunny?

Sunny: Un comedero para peces, vi uno en el acuario hace tiempo. La comida se coloca aquí arriba, y la red debajo evita que se caiga. Los peces se acercan y van tomando bocados.

La curiosa caja tiene lo que parecen agarraderas, que la sujetan en el muelle cuando Sunny la coloca en el agua. Tras eso toma la bolsa de alimento de los peces y la viertea en la caja cerrando luego la tapa.

Lemon: Hey funciona! Veo algunos peces acercarse a comer.

Sonata toma una bocanada de aire y mete la cabeza bajo el agua, pudiendo así verse con los peces de varios colores del lago. Los peces en si mismos parecen intrigados por la presencia de la chica en su dominio acuático.

Sonata: Bwola!

Su saludo es algo distorsionado por el agua.

Retira su cabeza del agua salpicando un poco a sus compañeras y ríe para si misma. Lemon sonríe divertida, y aunque Sunny quiere enojarse por haberla mojado, no puede, también sonríe.

Sunset y Twilight llegan y ven la construcción.

Sunset: Todo se ve muy bien.

Twilight: Una estructura fuerte y bien posicionada. Servirá para los botes y la pesca.

Campista: Hey Sunset! Puedes ayudarnos aquí con esta cuerda?!

Sunset: Enseguida.

Cumple el pedido y se acerca a los jóvenes quienes con una cuerda sujetan las bases del muelle.

Twilight queda en su lugar, sonriendo al ver como sus compañeros de escuela, trabajan juntos para construir el muelle.

Timber: Tu escuela es muy buena.

Habla apareciendo junto a ella de repente, eso la asusta un poco por la sorpresa.

Timber: Lo siento. No pretendía asustarte.

Twilight: Je no es tu culpa. Estaba metida en mi mente.

Timber: Si? En que piensas? Si quieres compartirlo claro.

Twilight: Nada importante solo, me gusta ver como la escuela se ayudan mutuamente.

Timber: Ja ja eso también veo. Tus compañeros parecen muy unidos, eso es algo bueno.

Twilight: Si, todo gracias a Sunset.

Timbre: Mh? Sunset?

Twilight: Je no me hagas caso.

Timbre: Je bueno. Oye Twilight organizaré una caminata por el bosque, te gustaría venir.

Twilight: Claro! Suena divertido.

Sonata: Super divertido!

Exclama apareciendo entre los dos y espantándolos.

Twilight: Sonata no hagas eso!

Sonata: Chicas?! Quien quiere ir a una caminata por el bosque?!

El grupo en el muelle escucha eso y voltea a la sirena.

Lemon: Eso suena bien. Podemos explorar a ver que hay de interesante por ahí.

Sunny: Oh una caminata, suena esplendido.

Indigo: Puedo aprovechar para buscar la mejor ruta para una carrera del triatlón. Estoy dentro!

Las tres se acercan, unas, más entusiastas que otras.

Timber: Je seguro! Entre más mejor!

Habla con una sonrisa, aunque su voz, no suena tan convincente.

Indigo: Ven Sunset! Divirtámonos un rato!

Sunset: En seguida las alcanzo!

Anuncia mientras sigue ayudando a los campistas a ajustar la soga en las bases del muelle.

Indigo: No te tardes!

Timber: Bueno. Que dicen si preparan lo que necesiten y nos vemos en 10 minutos?

Dicho y hecho, cada una va a su propia tienda para recoger algunas cosas.

* * *

Solo minutos después se ve a Sunset salir de su tienda con una mochil al hombro, al ver hacia el lado ve ya a sus amigas dirigiéndose al bosque guiadas por Timber. Se apresura a alcanzarlas.

* * *

La caminata por el bosque es tranquila, andando por un sendero, el jefe del campamento constantemente hablando sobre las plantas del lugar.

Twilight estaba interesada, y constantemente interrumpiendo al guía, dando su propia explicación o detalles sobre ciertas plantas.

Sunny Flare disfruta del paisaje, y ciertos aromas de algunas flores del lugar.

Lemon y Sonata no prestan tanta atención a las explicaciones, pasan buena parte del viaje adentrándose entre los árboles y jugando entre los matorrales.

Indigo por su parte está dibujando en un cuaderno la ruta que están recorriendo, susurrando para sí misma acerca de una carrera a través del bosque.

Sunset ríe al ver a todas tan entretenidas a su estilo.

Timber: hay un pequeño arroyo por este lado, podemos descansar ahí un momento y luego daremos una vuelta más antes de regresar.

El plan no tiene quejas, y minutos después llegan al arroyo mencionado. Un par de rocas del lugar y un tronco caído sirven para que todos se sienten y descansen un poco.

Sunny en particular se atreve a quitarse las zapatillas y sumergir los pies en el agua, un suspiro relajado se le oye.

Sonata y Lemon sacaron cada quien una manta pequeña que usaron para sentarse en el suelo, para seguidamente sacar ambas un recipiente con emparedados.

Lemon: quien quiere uno?

Pregunta animada ofreciendo los emparedados.

Indigo no duda en tomar uno y darle un buen bocado.

Timber por su propio lado saca un termo, la tapa de este funciona a modo de tasa y sirve el contenido, un líquido color marrón claro.

Timber: traje un té helado, hecho de hierbas silvestres. Alguien quiere?

Twilight: me gustaría un poco, tengo sed.

Timber: ten cuidado, creo que no colé bien algunas hojas.

Le extiende la tapa/tasa, sus dedos se rozan entre sí, eso y la sonrisa que él le da hacen a la chica sonrojarse un poco, bebe el té desviando la mirada para que no se note.

Mientras los demás descansan y comen, Sunset se acerca al arroyo, mete su mano en el agua, casi siente cosquillas debido a la temperatura un poco baja.

Curiosa, decide tomar un poco en su palma y la bebe. Era fresca, de alguna forma se sentía muy suave al pasarla por su garganta. Sonríe y cierra los ojos, relajándose ante el buen ambiente de ese bosque. Tanta calma, le recordaba mucho a Equestria, le traía varios recuerdos.

Pensamientos de su mundo llenan su mente, al igual que imágenes de sí misma, en su cuerpo original, galopando entre árboles y plantas, bañándose en ríos y lagos, en lo alto de una colina, con el viento jugando con su melena.

Sunny: Sunset? Sunset querida?

Sunny pone una mano sobre el hombro de Sunset, el resultado de esto es una sobre exaltación de la pelifuego, que la hace perder su propio equilibrio y con un grito acaba cayendo al agua.

Sunny: Sunset!

Todos se sorprenden y presurosos se acercan. Sunset queda con la cara bajo el agua y su trasero alzado. Cuando se levanta escupe agua y tose un poco.

Sunset: agh creo que me tragué un renacuajo…

Sunny y Lemon se meten al agua y se acercan para ayudarla.

Sunny: estás bien querida?

Sunset: si, ya me hacía falta un baño de todas formas je je.

Sunny: lo siento no quería asustarte.

Sunset: no me asustaste, solo… me quedé pensando en algo y, me sorprendí es todo.

Lemon: que pensabas Sun-Shim?

Sunset: en… um, nada importante.

Restando importancia al asunto sale del agua seguida de ambas.

Luego de la comida, el grupo sigue su caminata por otro rato.

* * *

Cuando el grupo regresa al campamento, se sorprenden por lo que ven.

El trabajo que habían hecho en el muelle yace destrozando casi por completo, se ve un velero del campamento encastrado en este. Sin duda hubo un choque,

Aunque ninguna puso mucha atención a eso, pues lo que en verdad les sorprende es el que todos los jóvenes alrededor estaban discutiendo entre sí.

Los campistas gritaban, se lanzaban insultos e incluso había empujones unos con otros.

Se puede ver a Cadence, y también a Gloriosa, intentando parar las disputas, pero ninguno de los campistas les prestan atención.

Cadence: chicos por favor! Dejen de discutir en este instante!

Gloriosa: chicos! Amigos! Vamos no hay que discutir, el campamento es para diversión-

Dos estudiantes llegan al punto en que uno se lanza sobre el otro, a punto de empezar a golpearlo, pero Indigo llega por detrás de él y sujetándolo con una semi llave de lucha lo aparta.

Indigo: wow wow quieto ahí Neon Lights. Qué rayos está pasando?

El grupo entero se reúne y Sunset decide golpear sus palmas con fuerza. Esto consigue llamar la atención de algunos, quienes al ver a Sunset dejan de pelear.

Eventualmente se llaman la atención unos a otros y las discusiones cesan, lo que permite a Sunset hablar en voz alta.

Sunset: muy bien! Quien me dice que está pasando aquí?!

Neon Lights, aún siendo sujetado por Indigo es quien responde, apuntando acusadoramente al sujeto que aún está en el suelo después que él se le lanzara encima.

Neon: ese idiota arruinó nuestro trabajo!

Sujeto: a quien llamas idiota?!

Se pone de pie y parece estar por enfrentar a Neon, pero Sunset se pone entre ambos y extiende sus manos, separándolos.

Sunset: quietos! Los dos!

Cadence decide imitar la acción de Sunset y golpeando sus palmas llama la atención de todos.

Cadence: basta! No quiero más peleas. Alguien vio lo que sucedió exactamente?

Una de las campistas se acerca a la decana.

Chica: yo lo vi.

Cadence: Sunshower, por favor dinos que pasó.

La chica, Sunshower mira hacia el sujeto, "acusado" mientras habla.

Sunshower: Bueno yo revisaba las tablas del muelle, y pude verlo a él, que estaba en el velero en el lago sin prestar atención a nada, y de pronto se estrelló contra el muelle a gran velocidad. Por poco y me golpea a mí también.

El sujeto recibe miradas de muchos, por lo que se defiende.

Sujeto: no fue mi culpa! Estaba buscando a Cielo Despejado.

Sunshower: pero el cielo está despejado.

Anuncia mirando el cielo azul y brillante de ese día.

Cierta confusión hay cuando una chica se acerca con una sonrisa animada.

Cielo Despejado: hola! Cielo Despejado está aquí!

Sunshower: bien pero el cielo está despejado también allá.

Intenta señalar al cielo, pero la chica parece pensar que es al chico. Le contesta aún sonriente.

Cielo Despejado: él es Cielo Abierto!

Sunshower: el cielo abierto, está en todas partes!

Cielo Abierto: No estoy en todas partes, estoy aquí.

Sunshower: ugh! Bien! Tú eres "Cielo Abierto", y tú "Cielo Despejado", pero entonces, qué es aquello?!

Pregunta frustrada y esta vez señala directo arriba hacia el cielo.

Cielo Abierto/Despejado: Cielos abierto y despejado!

Sunshower: ugh! Los odio…

Cielo Abierto: oigan, donde está la nube esponjosa?

Cielo Despejado: Nube Esponjosa, está allá!

Señala sonriente a otro campista, con un peinado en verdad, esponjoso. Él saluda animadamente a quienes lo miran.

Cielo Abierto: no no, hablo de esa nube tan esponjosa que vi en el lago mientras navegaba.

Neon Lights: deja de hacerte-… podrías soltarme ya por favor?!

Indigo: bien, pero mejor te comportas o a la próxima te hago la Indigo Cena.

Indigo suelta a Neon y este sigue mirando a Cielo Abierto.

Neon Lights: el caso, es que estrellaste tu velero contra el muelle! Arruinaste nuestro trabajo!

Cielo Abierto: no fue mi culpa! De repente sopló un viento demasiado fuerte! Literalmente arrastró el velero hacia el muelle y no pude controlarlo.

Twilight: no es posible que una corriente de viento arrastrara el velero lo suficiente como para hacer eso. No sin que se sintiera por todo el lugar.

Sunset se voltea para mirar a Gloriosa.

Sunset: hubo algún viento potente?

Gloriosa: um, no realmente, el día es demasiado bonito, ni siquiera hay viento.

Cielo Abierto: pero lo hubo! Y vino de esa nube.

Indigo: cuál nube?

Cielo Abierto: la que les digo que estaba en el lago. Era… muy esponjosa, y me llamó la atención porque parecía una nube de tormenta.

Sunset: pero si el cielo está impecable.

Sunshower: si creo que ya aclaramos ese punto.

Cielo Abierto: por eso me pareció raro. Era una nube muy oscura, pareciera que en cualquier momento fuera a llover, solo debajo de ella.

Todos se miran entre sí, todos muy confundidos por esa explicación.

Sunset: bueno como sea, eso explica el muelle pero, por qué todos estaban peleando así?

Neon Lights: pues porque el idiota arruinó nuestro trabajo!

Cielo Abierto: idiota será otro!

Se miran al punto de casi querer tirarse contra el otro de nuevo.

Sunset: QUIETOS! LOS DOS!

Dirige a ambos una mirada llena de frialdad, que los hace retroceder y calmar su enfado al instante.

Sugar Coat decide acercarse para explicar el suceso.

Sugar Coat: luego del incidente, Neon Lights y Cielo Abierto iniciaron una disputa, la cual se extendió entre otros estudiantes que estaban trabajando en el muelle, comenzando acusaciones sobre defectos en las uniones que produjeron la ruptura tras el choque. De la misma manera Sunshower argumentó varias quejas por el susto inicial producido hacia su persona, a la que Upper Crust contrarrestó acusándola de exagerar. Más discusiones fueron encadenándose por el campamento hasta acabar en un conflicto general.

Sunset estaba algo perdida, no por la explicación, sino por el como había acabado la situación. Una serie de discusiones creciendo hasta hacerse una pelea, entre todos?

Cadence: deberían avergonzarse, empezar a discutir así por un simple accidente.

Neon Lights: pero arruinó nuestro trabajo.

Sunset: basta! No quiero más peleas. Cielo Abierto no quiso estrellarse contra el muelle.

Cielo Abierto: Claro que no! Sería estúpido, podría matarme!

Sunset: exacto, no te lastimaste verdad?

Cielo Abierto: um, no, bueno me di un golpe en la muñeca pero, estoy bien.

Sunset asiente en comprensión.

Sunset: lo que la decana Cadence dice es verdad, pelearse así solo porque el muelle se haya roto es ridículo! Empezamos a construirlo, podemos hacerlo otra vez. En lugar de pelear, deberían de preocuparse por sus compañeros, que bien pudieron lastimarse mucho por esto.

Su voz tiene un tono de regaño tal, que hace a todos los presentes bajar la mirada bastante avergonzados.

Cadence: bien dicho Sunset, es justo lo que quería decir. Vinimos a este campamento para pasarlo bien y divertirnos entre amigos, no para lidiar peleas ridículas.

El regaño de la decana hace a todos lamentarse más.

Neon Lights en particular, mira hacia el suelo y luego alza la vista para ver a Cielo Abierto.

Neon Light: … oye… yo… lo siento.

Se disculpa, y sorprende un poco al chico, aunque este, con cierta pena, le sonríe y hace lo mismo.

Cielo Abierto: hey, tranquilo. Yo, también lo siento.

Se miran uno al otro, y se dan la mano a modo de perdón mutuo.

Sunset: eso está mejor. Ahora que superamos eso, vamos amigos! Aún hay mucho muelle que reconstruir, y mucho campamento por disfrutar!

Exclama con un ánimo que no tarda ni dos segundos en extenderse a todos alrededor.

Hay más disculpas entre todos, y pronto Indigo se reúne con Sugar y otros estudiantes para ir a ver el muelle

Gloriosa: Cielo Abierto, ven conmigo a la enfermería, te revisaré la muñeca.

Cielo Abierto: ah, gracias Gloriosa.

Gloriosa: no agradezcas, es mi trabajo.

La mujer guía al chico, quien acompañado por su amiga Cielo Despejado van a la enfermería.

Sunset suspira, sintiendo su cuerpo relajarse luego de superada la situación.

Cadence: gracias Sunset.

Sunset: eh? Gracias? Je, por qué? Solo hice lo que debía. Yo tampoco quiero pasar el resto del campamento en medio de una pelea.

Cadence: je je si. Pero no solo paraste la pelea, sino que hiciste a todos llevarse bien otra vez.

Sunset: que yo que? Ay no! Si se llevan bien es porque son amigos.

Sunset decide acercarse al muelle para ayudar un poco. Cadence queda mirándola sonriente.

Chrysalis: así que, ella es de quien tanto me hablaste no? Sunset Shimmer.

Cadence se gira encontrándose con quien la acompñó a este viaje.

Cadence: si, desde que ella llegó, la escuela ha cambiado mucho.

Chrysalis: eso puedo verlo.

Cometa al ver como el campamento vuelve a estar en calma y los jóvenes que hace un momento discutían y peleaban, ahora disfrutan unos con otros.

Chrysalis: es, intrigante. Esa chica tiene alguna clase de poder mágico?

Cadence: magia? Je, podría decirse.

Cadence va con un grupo de campistas, al parecer quieren desenredar las cuerdas del velero atascado en el muelle.

Chrysalis se queda en su lugar, cuando da un paso para irse siente que pisó algo, al bajar la vista, ve algo que parece polvo en el suelo. Se inclina, y toma un poco entre sus dedos, lo examina.

Chrysalis: … escarcha?

* * *

No hubo más incidentes en el campamento, el día pasó entre actividades y juegos.

Llegado el atardecer, todos los campistas se reunieron para hacer linternas flotantes de papel.

Sentados cada quien en una mesa del lugar, prepararon la estructura, y con algo de pintura proporcionada por el campamento decoraron sus linternas.

Indigo había pintado lo que parece un trofeo de atletismo, mientras Lighting a su lado ríe un poco y termina su propia linterna con la ilustración de relámpagos.

Sour Sweet parece querer pintar el paisaje del bosque que tiene en frente, al distraerse un poco, queda boquiabierta cuando ve a Sugar Coat, con un libro en sus manos, y en su lámpara una recreación demasiado bien hecho de "La Creación de Adan".

Las más jóvenes del campamento, Suri dibujó una clase de estrella rodeada de colores, Coco por su parte, dibuja la que parece una estela de colores, y al acercar sus linternas, ambas imágenes casi se unen, formando una estrella fugaz, con una cola de colores. Ambas chocan sus palmas en señal de un buen trabajo.

Sunny Flare pinta con cuidado, asegurándose que su pintura de un espectro de colores quede prolija, mientras Lemon por el contrario, solo arroja pintura por todas partes de su linterna.

Lemon: miren! Estoy haciendo un Picasso!

Las demás en la mesa ríen ante su comentario. Sonata termina su imagen de lo que parece una silueta de sirena bajo el agua, y Twilight tiene una de un cielo estrellado.

Sunset ya había terminado la suya, girando su linterna se ve en un corcel en varias posiciones de galope, casi crea una ilusión de movimiento.

La voz de Gloriosa se oye desde la orilla.

Gloriosa: muy bien amigos! Es hora de ver volar sus linternas!

Los campistas se acercan al muelle, que de nuevo fue construido en buena parte y con ayuda de Cadence y Chrysalis empiezan a encender las linternas.

Twilight también avanza, aunque en el camino se topa con Timber quien la saluda.

Timber: oye, linda linterna.

Twilight: gracias, intenté formar algunas constelaciones, claro, las constelaciones no están tan cerca unas de otras, pero es, divertido. Aquí está la Osa Menor, el Pegaso, o y no hay que confundir a Orion, tiene TRES estrellas en el cinturón, no cuatro.

Timber sonríe algo perdido pero mantiene la compostura.

Timber: si je je, um, la mía es mi cara!

Anuncia con tono casi de broma a la vez que pone la linterna frente a su cabeza, mostrando en efecto, una pintura, no buena, aunque caricaturesca y divertida de él mismo.

Twilight tras sorprenderse un momento, suelta una risa.

Twilight: ja ja! Ay Timber, eres tan elocuente.

Timber: je je si! soy bastante elocuente. … um, y elocuente es bueno?

Twiight: ja ja, bueno, a mi me gustas. QUEDIGA! Me… me agradas.

Ambos se miran sonriendo, Twilight no puede evitar sonrojarse y desviar la mirada. Timber parece estar por decir algo, pero es interrumpido pues Sunny Flare se aparece y con una sonrisa amistosa toma a Twilight de la muñeca.

Sunny: vamos Twilight, nos esperan.

Twilight: ah, Sunny Flare aguarda!

Dice en semi queja cuando la chica de cabello violaceo la jala hacia el resto del grupo, dejando a Timber solo, y desconcertado.

Ya en el muelle Twilight mira algo frustrada a su amiga.

Twilight: qué te pasa?

Sunny: a mí? Qué te pasa a ti? Te he dicho que tengas cuidado con Timber.

Twilight: por qué debería tener cuidado? Es un buen chico!

Sunny: eso quiere hacerte creer.

Twilight: honestamente no entiendo que traes en su contra. Timber es educado y simpático.

Sunny: Twily, cuando has salido con tantos chicos como yo, aprendes rápido a distinguirlos. Chicas como tú, son el blanco ideal para chicos como él.

Twilight: chicas como yo? Qué se supone que significa eso?!

La conversación queda en punto muerto pues la decana y la super intendente encienden las linternas de ambas. Siendo ellas las únicas que faltaban en el lugar, se reúnen y sonríen entre todos, justo antes de soltar sus linternas, dejando a estas flotar por sobre el lago, iluminando la noche con su brillo y sus colores.

Sunset en particular, suspira relajada ante la vista de las linternas, casi como si fueran estrellas que poco a poco se alejan para reunirse con sus hermanas en el infinito cielo nocturno.

Sus ojos no pueden evitar mirar atentos su propia linterna, atrapándole el interés su propia pintura, y como al girar suavemente, logra lo que esperaba, la imagen de un corcel que galopa por el cielo. Sunset se encuentra, embelesada por esa imagen.

Las linternas poco a poco se pierden en la noche, confundiéndose pronto con las propias estrellas.

* * *

Un sonido característico, sacude suavemente a Twilight de su sueño.

Abriendo los ojos, su mirada cansada, la oscuridad de la noche, y su falta de lentes le hace imposible distinguir más que unos borrones. Aún así distingue ese sonido, un suave llanto, de cachorro, de su cachorro.

Girándose un poco, nota el borrón que está asentado sobre su cama, no necesita sus lentes, sabe que es su pequeño perro, así que levantándose y adivinando un poco su ubicación le da unas caricias con ambas manos.

Twilight: Spike? Qué pasa?

No es normal que su cachorro la despierte en mitad de la noche, y por la forma en que llora es evidente que algo le pasa.

El perrito da un ladrido y otro llanto, mientras se mueve agitado. Twilight no consigue distinguir sus movimientos sin sus lentes. Extiende su mano y los toma de su pequeña mesa junto a la cama.

Se los pone y tras parpadear un poco para ajustar sus ojos, mira de nuevo a Spike, este sigue ladrando y señala a la cama, vacía, de su compañera.

Twilight: … Sunset?

Spìke baja de la cama cuando su dueña se pone de pie.

La cama de Sunset estaba vacía, las sábanas destendidas y una almohada caída.

Spike mira a su dueña soltando suaves gemidos de llanto de cachorro, en sus ojos denota su preocupación, cosa que pronto contagia a su dueña.

* * *

Twilight: Lemon, Lemon despierta.

Twilight sacude un poco a la maraña de cabello verde bajo las cobijas y gana un quejido cansado.

Aunque pareciera imposible, el cabello de Lemon está aún más alborotado y salvaje de lo acostumbrado, el cansancio en sus ojos se deja ver cuando se levanta, viendo a su amiga de lentes, junto a su cama.

Lemon: Wi-Spaw…?

Da un fuerte bostezo y un estirón de sus brazos, aún con mirada cansada mira alrededor.

Lemon: Twi-Spark quien apagó el sol…?

Twilight: Lemon, Sunset desapareció.

Lemon: uh… desaparecer… se que tiene magia pero ahora es maga…?

Es notorio que el sueño no la deja pensar bien, o… menos que de costumbre.

Twilight: no! Quiero decir que no está. Spike me despertó y no estaba en su cama.

Lemon: mmh, quizás fue al baño.

Twilight: ya revisé, no está allí. Y dejó su teléfono en la tienda, me preocupa…

Lemon se talla el sueño de sus ojos y se levanta.

Lemon: mm, Sun-Shim es rara pero… no parece bien que esté fuera a esta hora.

Caminando a la cama de su compañera peliazul, la agita un poco para despertarla.

Lemon. Hey Dustie, despierta, Sun-Shim no está.

Sonata, contrario a Lemon, estaba dormida con mucha calma, y su cabello completamente lacio se mantenía de alguna forma prolijo.

Cuando abrió los ojos y vio a sus amigas mirarla, se levanta suavemente y tallándose un ojo se sienta en la cama.

Sonata: mm… es hora de desayunar…?

Lemon: no Dustie, hay problemas.

Sonata, aunque aún algo dormida, reacciona levemente a lo que dice.

* * *

Indigo sale de su tienda, encontrándose con las tres chicas que la despertaron.

Todas se habían puesto los zapatos, y en el caso de Lemon arreglado un poco su maraña de cabello, pero seguían en pijama

Indigo: Sunset no está? No habrá salido a dar una vuelta?

Twilight: en mitad de la noche, no parece ser seguro.

Indigo pone una mano en el mentón pensativa. Es ahí que Sunny Flare, arreglando un poco su propio despeinado sale de su tienda y se reúne con todas.

Sunny: bien qué pasó con Sunset?

Twilight: no lo sabemos. Spike me despertó y ella ya no estaba.

Las cinco amigas quedan pensativas.

Indigo: debemos ir a buscarla.

Sunny: no deberíamos decirle a los demás, Gloriosa, la decana Cadence?

Indigo: no, perderemos tiempo en lo que todos despiertan, y arman el plan de búsqueda y esas cosas. Podemos buscarla nosotras. Además, no es seguro que Sunset tenga problemas, quizás solo esté paseando.

La idea no parecía muy probable, pero todas quisieron creer que fuera posible.

* * *

Confiando en el olfato del pequeño can, usan una de las playeras de Sunset. Spike olfatea la prenda y pone en acción su nariz, olfateando por el suelo en busca del aroma.

* * *

La guía de Spike las lleva a través del bosque, manteniéndose siempre juntas y atentas, usando un par de linternas para iluminar el camino siguen al canino mientras este, sigue su nariz.

Ninguna supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron caminando a través del bosque. Un par de veces, el cachorro debe volver a tomar una muestra del aroma para encontrar algún camino.

Finalmente llegado a un punto particular, Spike detiene su olfato, y en su lugar ladra un poco hacia adelante, empezando a correr al momento siguiente.

Las demás lo siguen de cerca, tras cruzar unos árboles, hay un pequeño claro, y justo en frente, lo que parece una cueva.

Indigo: qué es eso?

Lemon: pues parece una cueva.

Indigo: ya sé que es una cueva. Me refiero a, si tiene algo de especial.

Sunny: además del hecho de que esté brillando?

Así era, desde el interior del lugar pueden verse extraños destellos, resplandeciendo constantemente.

Ninguna de las cinco estaba segura de lo que veía.

El ladrido del cachorro hace a su dueña mirarlo, Spike ladra y apunta hacia la cueva.

Twilight: Sunset está ahí?

Un ladrido es la única respuesta.

Indigo: qué puede estar haciendo ahí dentro?

Lemon: uh! Quizás está preparando una fiesta en la cueva, de ahí las luces.

Sunny: no creo que sea eso.

Twilight: deberíamos entrar?

Sonata: CHICAS!

Todas se sorprenden un poco ante la voz de la sirena, y más aún cuando se dan cuenta que ella ya había ido al lugar y las llama desde la entrada a la cueva

Sonata: VENGAN! ESTE LUGAR ES SÚPER INCREÍBLE!

Se desaparece en el interior de la cueva dejando a las cuatro chicas atónitas. Un suspiro rendido es compartido entre todas antes de dignarse a acercarse.

Cruzando un par de rocas que casi bloquean la entrada, ninguna oculta su asombro ante la vista.

La cueva era enorme, naturalmente creada, cada curva y detalle en las paredes y el techo se deja lucir, pero lo verdaderamente sorprendente, era que todo el lugar estaba dotado de pequeños cristales los cuales resplandecían de una forma muy llamativa.

Twilight: este lugar es bellísimo.

Sonata: verdad que si! miren todas las luces bonitas!

Exclama mostrándose junto al grupo y llevando a todas más adentro del lugar.

Levemente, la vista les ayudó a calmar los posibles nervios que hubieran tenido, y en silencio todas admiran la forma y brillo de la cueva.

Es el ladrido de Spike lo que las hace regresar, y al mirar en la dirección que ve el cachorro, ven a Sunset, de pie, en medio de la cueva.

Todas: Sunset!/Sun-Shim!/Sunsita!

Exclaman todas al unísono y corren hacia la peli fuego.

Cuando llegan tratan de hablarle, pero no hay respuesta de Sunset. Cuando la ven de frente notan, que su mirada está perdida, sus ojos no poseen aquel brillo esmeralda tan característico, su rostro no refleja ninguna emoción.

Twilight: Sunset…?

Sunny: Sunset, nos oyes? Por favor responde.

Indigo: hey Sunset!

Le chasquea los dedos frente a ella.

Indigo: Estás muerta otra vez?

Lemon: Sun-Shim, Sun-Shim, aquí Lemon, me copias?

Intenta tocar el rostro de la ex equina en busca de hacerla reaccionar, pero no hay resultado.

Sonata mira preocupada a Sunset, aunque su vista, pronto va hacia la cueva.

… de pronto empieza a sentir un calor en su cuerpo…

Da un par de pasos, sus ojos puestos en los cristales y su brillo… por alguna razón, su mente se llena de recuerdos lejanos… recuerdos de su vida pasada…

Puede ver las aguas… el fondo marino… las corrientes en las que nada… con sus hermanas…

Lemon: DUSTIE!

Sonata: EH?!

El grito la saca de su, ensueño? Y la hace caerse quedando sentada en el suelo. Ve a las demás mirarla preocupadas, exceptuando a Sunset que sigue en ese… trance.

Twilight: Sonata estás bien?

Sonata: yo… si, qué pasó?

Lemon: te quedaste con cara de pasmada mirando a la nada. Uy hice verso sin esfuerzo.

Sunny: estás bien querida?

Le extiende la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, Sonata queda algo perdida, pero acepta la mano y Sunny le ayuda.

Sonata: estoy bien, por alguna razón, me quedé pensando en cuando era sirena…

Indigo: bien miren por bonito que sea el lugar esto ya no me está gustano, despertemos a Sunset y vámonos.

Todas parecen de acuerdo, regresando con su amiga cabello de fuego tratan de hacerla reaccionar.

La llaman, la sacuden, intentan llamar su atención, pero esa mirada tan vacía y perdida permanece sin importar lo que hacen.

Spike, al ver esto decide seguir su instinto animal, y muerde la pierna de la chica.

Sunset: YIAH!

Exclama Sunset de dolor, alzando su pierna para agarrársela, pierde el equilibrio y casi cae, pos fortuna entre todas las sostienen.

Sunset reacciona, y alzando la mirada ve a sus amigas.

Sunset: chicas? Qué pasó?!

Todas sonríen al verla reaccionar, y pronto se arma un abrazo grupal, Spike también se anima. La acción solo desconcierta más a la ex equina.

Acabado el abrazo, Sunset mira a su alrededor, a la cueva.

Sunset: um, donde estamos.

Indigo: en alguna cueva rara del bosque.

Sunset: … y, qué hacemos aquí?

Indigo: "hacemos"? "nosotras" venimos buscarte. La pregunta es, "qué estabas haciendo tú aquí"?

Sunset: perdón?

Twilight: Spike me despertó, no estabas en la tienda y salimos a buscarte.

Sunny: el cachorro siguió tu olor hasta aquí, a esta… cueva.

Lemon: te encontramos parada aquí con una mirada como de zombi, te hablamos y sacudimos pero no despertabas.

Sunset se queda en silencio, al parecer tratando de asimilar lo que oye. Levantando una mano la pone en su cabeza intentando pensar.

Sonata: Sunsita, qué te pasó? Por qué no estabas en tu cama?

Sunset tarda varios segundos en responder, parece querer centrar su mente en hallar una respuesta.

Sunset: ugh… lo siento chicas, lo último que puedo recordar es haberme ido a dormir, y luego… simplemente desperté aquí.

Twilight: caminaste dormida?

Sunset: yo… no lo sé… solo se que.. tuve un sueño muy raro. … soñé que iba galo-… corriendo, corría por todas partes y… de alguna forma sentía que iba hacia un lugar, era como si… como si algo me llamara… entonces llegué a una… cue… va…

Ante el comentario todas miran alrededor. Ninguna puede ocultar del todo sus nervios.

Indigo: ok, esto ya da miedo. Volvamos al campamento, quizás mañana podamos volver aquí, y averiguar que pasa con este sitio tan raro.

No espera una respuesta y simplemente camina rumbo a la salida. Las demás se miran, no muy convencidas, pero acceden.

Sunset mira hacia el suelo, muy insegura por la situación.

Twilight: Sunset, estás bien?

Sunset: … estoy bien Twi.

Todas salen de la cueva, Sunset siendo la última, se permite voltear una vez más hacia el interior.

Sunset: aunque no se porque… me siento tan nostálgica…

Habla para sí misma, pues las demás ya no estaban cerca para poder oírla.

Vuelve a girarse, y sigue a todas, rumbo de nuevo al campamento.


	5. Extraña Mañana

Sunset despierta, se sienta en su cama, el cansancio le impide abrir los ojos, con un suave gemido se sienta al borde de su cama, se pone de pie-… más bien, acaba cayendo casi un metro y estrellándose contra el suelo.

Sunset: … au!

Quejándose del duro golpe de todo su cuerpo contra la tierra, se gira sobre su espalda y se sienta, frotándose la cabeza para ver que no haya recibido daño, mira hacia donde debería estar su cama, la ve… pero flotando en el aire, rodeada de un brillo purpureo…

"Perpleja" se queda corto, Sunset no tenía idea de que pensar, aunque la impresión si le quitó cualquier rastro de sueño que pudiera tener. Como si no fuese suficiente, no solo su cama, sino cada objeto en la tienda estaba flotando, incluida la cama de su amiga morada.

Sunset: Twilight?!

Casi con un salto Sunset se levanta alterada por todo lo que ve.

Twilight por su lado, al oír el grito de Sunset despierta, se sienta en la cama y frota un poco el sueño de sus ojos. Extiende la mano, parece buscar la mesa de noche, pero al no encontrarla decide ponerse de pie, lo que acaba en, si, ella cayéndose.

Deja Salir un grito, por fortuna Sunset reacciona rápido y logra atraparla antes de que se estrelle.

Twilight: Sunset? Eres tú?

Sunset: si… Twi… qué… estás bien?

Twilight: si pero, qué pasó?

Sin sus lentes Twilight no puede distinguir nada alrededor. Sunset aún no lograba encontrar su voz, por el rabillo de su ojo ve pasar, flotando por supuesto, los lentes de la chica. Con cierta cautela los toma, y se los entrega.

Sunset: Twi, por favor, no entres en pánico…

Twilight: eh? Pánico por qué?

Su respuesta solo tarda lo que ella misma demora en ponerse sus lentes, al instante sus ojos se abren en extremo. Hubiera gritado del susto si no fuera porque Sunset le cubrió la boca.

Se miran una a la otra, ninguna capaz de entender lo que están viendo. Cuando su boca es liberada, la científica retoma palabra.

Twilight: Sunset! Qué está pasando?!

Sunset: yo… no tengo idea, desperté y, caí de la cama y ahora…

Ninguna puede asimilar lo que ven.

Mientras, sin que ninguna lo note, el pequeño can que comparte tienda con ellas también despierta, se estira un poco y seguidamente, da un salto fuera de su cama, provocándose caer hasta el suelo.

La vista y el pequeño "grito" de cachorro que exhala al golpear el suelo altera a ambas chicas, en especial a su dueña quien de inmediato exclama su nombre y corre a auxiliarlo.

Cargándolo en sus brazos lo mira con suma preocupación.

Twilight: Spike, estás bien?

Spike: … ou… creo que si.

El cachorro mira a su dueña, y ella a él, ambos sonríen. Hasta…

Twilight: AAAH!

SPIKE: AAAH!

Espantada, Twilight casi lanza a su perro al suelo y corre hasta ponerse detrás de Sunset.

Spike se sacude el impacto y mira confundido a su ama.

Spike: Twilight, por qué hiciste eso?

En lugar de responderle, la científica mira casi con terror a su perro y habla a su amiga.

Twilight: Su-Sunset… e-eso… Spike está…

Sunset: … Spike… estás hablando?

Sunset estaba tan confundida como Twilight, pero en lugar de asustarse, la sorpresa la hizo quedarse estática en su sitio, con ojos muy abiertos.

Spike: pues… creo que si.

Hay un momento de silencio, tanto la científica como la ex equina no pueden procesar lo que está pasando.

Cuando Twilight logra superar la sorpresa inicial, su, "instinto maternal", la hace acercarse, e inclinarse para ver y tomar a su perro.

Twilight: Spike, estás bien? Qué pasó? Cómo estás hablando?!

El perrito le da una lamida a su nariz que ella limpia con su muñeca.

Spike: hey más despacio, esto es nuevo para mí también.

Sunset: qué te pasó Spike?

Pregunta finalmente, más calmada tras haber superado su propia sorpresa.

Spike: pues, no lo sé. Solo se que fuimos a buscar a Sunset anoche, luego volvimos, me acoste a dormir y ahora desperté, y estoy hablando. La verdad, no se porque no podía antes, es fácil.

A diferencia de las dos chicas, el canino no se muestra, ni sorprendido ni preocupado por el asunto. No es de tanto extrañar, su cerebro de perrito no tendría porque ver esto como algo demasiado extraño.

Antes de que cualquiera de las chicas pudiera pensar en nada más respecto al asunto, se oye un agudo grito desde fuera que los altera a los tres.

Twilight: esa fue Sunny Flare?

Sunset no da respuesta y en su lugar corre hacia la salida, Twilight y Spike van justo detrás de ella.

Al salir de la tienda, se puede ver a varios otros campistas, recién despiertos notoriamente, también salir a ver que ocurre.

No es problema averiguar la fuente del alboroto, una de las tiendas del lugar estaba exhalando un humo profundamente negro, se veía también pequeñas llamas en lo alto.

De esa tienda sale corriendo una aterrada Sunny Flare. También se ve a Sugar Coat correr detrás de ella, aunque su mirada solo muestra su gesto ya característico neutro.

Sunny cae al suelo y se gira para ver como la tienda en la que dormía empezaba a quemarse.

Todos los campistas se acercan para ver la situación, Sunset y Twilight incluidas, quienes al instante van donde su amiga para ver que ocurrió.

Sunset: Sunny Flare!

Sunny: Sunset!

Sunset: qué pasó?!

Sunset mira hacia la tienda que ahora estaba cubierta en llamas.

Timber: a un lado! Por favor muévanse!

Timber se abre paso entre los campistas, trayendo consigo un extintor de incendios, no duda un segundo en abrirlo y rociar su contenido sobre la tienda intentando apagar las llamas.

Gloriosa llega poco después, con un gesto aterrado y preocupado, un botiquín de primeros auxilios en su mano.

Gloriosa: que no cunda el pánico! Qué pasó?! Alguien está herido?!

Su voz refleja la misma preocupación que sus ojos.

Es tambien entonces que se ve a Indigo Zap, enredada en sus sabanas, salir de su tienda.

Indigo: Que pasa?! Están todos bi-ouh!

Se queja al tropezar con la sabana y caerse al suelo.

Lighting Dust no puede evitar reír con cierta burla ante el percance de su compañera.

Indigo: Ja jajaja! Vencida por un sabana, esto es histórico.

Con su teléfono toma una foto de Indigo en el suelo, quien aún trata de quitarse la sábana de encima. Pero por mas que se mueve y patalea, la sabana parece pegada a la chica.

Indigo: Deja las tonterías y ayúdame con esta maldita cosa!

En lo que toda la situación ocurre, Timber ya había conseguido apagar el fuego.

Sunset regresa su vista a Sunny Flare, y le extiende una mano para ayudarla.

Sunset: Sunny Flare, te encuentras bien?

Sunny: Si, creo que estoy bien…

Estrecha su mano con la de Sunset, esta ultima da un pequeño jalon para levantarla, sin embargo casi al instante da un grito y suelta a la chica, haciéndola volver a caer sentada al suelo.

Sunset mira su mano, notandola ligeramente enrojecida.

Sunny: Auh… Sunset que haces?!

Exige algo molesta por la acción de la peli fuego.

Sunset: Lo-Lo siento es que… estas caliente…

Sunny: oh bueno, gracias. Aunque preferiría, atractiva-atrayente.

Sunset: No, no… quiero decir, literalmente, casi me quemas la mano.

Confusión cubre la cara de Sunny. Y al escuchar eso Gloriosa se acerca, y tras mirar la mano de Sunset al instante saca una crema humectante del botiquín.

Por su parte, Sour Sweet se acerca a Sugar para preguntarle.

Sour: Hey Sugar Coat. Qué rayos fue lo que pasó?

Sugar: Temo que lo desconozco. El grito de Sunny Flare me despertó de manera repentina, y solo pude distinguir su cama, incendiándose, y a ella huyendo. Por supuesto imite esa acción.

Timber: están bien las dos?

Sugar: personalmente, no presento daños fuera del susto inicial.

Sunset vuelve a intentar ayudar a su amiga, esta vez tomándola de la muñeca, la jala para que ella se pueda levantar.

Sunny: también estoy bien…

Gloriosa: chicas, mejor vengan conmigo a la enfermería para revisarlas.

Sugar: agradezco la atención pero es innecesaria, no estuve cerca de las llamas ni tampoco llegué a inhalar humo tóxico. Es Sunny Flare quien, por el contrario, debería presentar daños físicos.

Ante eso, todos miran detenidamente a Sunny:

Sunset: segura estás bien?

Twilight: no te duele algo?

Sunny: no, solo me asusté cuando mi cama se incendió pero… estoy bien.

Sugar Coat se acerca y la observa detenidamente.

Sugar: eso es extraño. Teniendo en cuenta que estuviste en medio de las llamas deberías de presentar quemaduras de menor grado.

El exceso de atención empieza a poner nerviosa a Sunny.

Gloriosa decide que es mejor acabar con ese asunto.

Gloriosa: de acuerdo chicos! El susto ya pasó! Por favor alístense para el día y no se preocupen más por el asunto! Prepararemos una tienda nueva para ambas y podremos seguir disfrutando del campamento.

Habla en una voz que intenta ser calmada, a fin de que el ambiente tenso se disuelva.

Sugar: si me permiten, iré a inspeccionar la tienda en busca de mis objetos personales. En espera de que estos no hayan sido seriamente dañados.

Sunny: uh, yo igual.

Ambas entran en lo que queda de la tienda para revisar el interior.

Timber y Gloriosa intentan que cada quien regrese a su propia tienda, y dejar olvidado el suceso.

* * *

Sunset y Twilight, luego de cambiarse, tuvieron que ponerse a ordenar el desastre causado luego de que las cosas dejaran de flotar.

Sonata, Lemon, y también Indigo llegan e ingresan al lugar, sorprendiéndose un poco por el desorden.

Indigo: wow, qué pasó aquí chicas? Tuvieron una noche salvaje o algo?

Tanto sunset como Twilight dirigen una mirada despectiva a la peli añil.

Sunset: no Indigo. Por raro que parezca, cuando despertamos, todos los muebles y cosas estaban flotando.

Indigo: flotando?

Sonata: uh, cómo globos?

Sunset: más bien… como magia, magia unicornio…

Comenta más para sí misma mientras recuerda el como todo lo que flotaba estaba rodeado por un brillo purpureo. Eso le hace mirar ligeramente a Twilight.

Indigo por su parte decide caminar alrededor y observar.

Indigo: mm, cosas flotando, una tienda se incendia, deberíamos preocuparnos?

Mirando un poco a sus pies nota como algunas medias y una camiseta se habían pegado a su pierna. Toma las prendas en sus manos para quitarlas, pero para su sorpresa estas quedan pegadas a sus manos.

Indigo: qué tiene esto pegamento?!

Lemon se acerca y toma la ropa, "despegándola" de ella.

Lemon: … no tiene nada, es solo ropa.

Indigo: como sea, miren algo extraño está pasando, la cueva de anoche, cosas que flotan, Sunny casi se incendia, hay alguna otra rareza que debamos saber?

Spike: umm, no, creo que eso es todo.

Todas voltean a ver al canino. Hay un profundo silencio…

Spike: … qué?

Antes que nadie pudiera decir nada más, Sunny Flare entra en la tienda, de manera alterada.

Sunny: Sunset! Auxilio!

Corre hasta quedar frente a la ex equina y mirando sus propias palmas muerde su labio. Sunset y las demás la miran sorprendidas y preocupadas.

Sunset: Sunny! Qué tienes?!

Sunny: dijiste que te quemé y es cierto! Todo lo que toco se quema! Creo que incendié mi cama! y la tienda! Fui yo!

Sunset: Sunny! Sunny, calmate, explicate por favor.

Sunny: busqué mi ropa entre lo que quedó en la tienda, y la encontré! Pero, cuando la tomé y la sostuve, empezó a quemarse! Se puso negra y horrible! cuando toqué otras cosas todo se quemaba! Sunset! Qué me pasa?!

Sunset: tranquila, tranquila Sunny. A ver, déjame ver tus manos.

Sunny: bien… pero, no las toques, no quiero quemarte de nuevo…

Sunny alza un poco sus manos y deja sus palmas hacia arriba, lo suficiente para que Sunset pueda mirarlas. Toma las muñecas de la peli lila para mirarlas mejor.

Sunset: no parece que haya algo extraño en ellas. Dices que lo que tocas se quema?

Sunny: si…

Lemon rebusca en su bolsillo y saca una moneda.

Lemon: a ver, prueba con esto!

Sin pedir respuesta deja lamoneda en la palma de Sunny Flare.

Todas miran curiosas y atentas, pero no ocurre nada.

Lemon: no veo que se queme.

Sunny: um, yo no…

Lemon intenta tomar su moneda de nuevo, pero al tocarla con sus dedos lanza una exclamación y quita su mano rápidamente. El gesto gana un mini susto de todas y la moneda cae al suelo.

Lemon pone sus dedos en su boca un momento.

Lemon: caliente! Auh, casi me quemo.

Spike se acerca y olfatea la moneda en el suelo, aunque de inmediato aparta su nariz y se la frota.

Spike: Esta cosa esta muy caliente!

Todas miran al cachorro. Sunny Flare agarra a Sunset por los hombros y se acerca a ella, ligeramente asustada.

Sunny: El perro habló!

No se da cuenta, que los hombros de Sunset empiezan a ahumar.

Sunset: Quema quema quema quema!

Sunny: AH! Perdona!

Se aparta dejando ver que ahora los hombros de la playera de Sunset están negros, quemados.

Con un leve grito de dolor Sunset se quita la playera quedando solo con su sosten negro, y abanica sus manos en un intento con calmar el ardor.

Twilight, presurosa y preocupada, va hacia su bolso y saca una botella de agua mineral. La abre y la derrama sobre los hombros de la peli fuego, logra aliviarla.

Sunset: Wah… gracias.

Sunny: Sunset lo siento! Yo no quise-!

Sunset: Descuida, esta bien… pero… como es que pasó…?

Todas quedan en silencio, intentando comprender lo que sea que están viendo.

* * *

Poco después, ya habiendo acabado de poner orden en la tienda, todas reunidas siguen pensando en el suceso.

Sunny en particular, sentada en la cama de Sunset no deja de mirar sus palmas, sumamente preocupada.

Indigo, sentada en la de Twilight piensa con una mano en su mentón.

Indigo: ok, cosas que flotan, Sunny incendiaria, un perro que habla.

Mira ligeramente a Spike quien se estaba rascando, pero se detiene al ver que lo ven.

Lemon: y todo en la misma mañana. Este campamento se puso loco. … me encanta.

Twilight: centrémonos, debe haber una explicación para todo esto qu está ocurriendo.

Sonata: DUH! Eso es obvio! Es magia!

Todas miran curiosas a la peli azul.

Indigo: hace unos meses te hubiera dicho que estás loca, que de hecho sigue siendo verdad, pero luego de más de medio semestre contigo y Sunset, no puedo decir que sea otra cosa.

Twilight: normalmente querría buscar una explicación lógica, pero… tienes razón, la magia es probablemente la fuente de esto.

Lemon: entooooncesss…

Se acerca suvemente a la ex equina quien también estaba pensando.

Lemon: Sunsie! Eres mágica, qué sucede?

Su pregunta es demasiado directa, pero Sunset no aprece notarlo, aunque si se gana la mirada de todas en espera de alguna respuesta.

Sunset: … no lo sé.

La respuesta hace a todas bajar la cabeza y suspirar. Sunset por su parte parece seguir pensando.

Sunset: … pero… creo que puede tener que ver...

Detiene su oración, las demás esperan con cierta ansia lo que quiere decir.

Para mala suerte, se ve a Lighting Dust irrumpir levemente en el interior de la tienda.

Lighting: oye Zap!

Todas ven a la recién llegada, en especial la nombrada.

Lighting: lo que sea que estés haciendo, déjalo, la gente te espera para seguir lo del muelle, y Sugar Coat se está impacientando. … creo, es difícil saberlo. El caso, vente, ahora.

Sin decir más sale de la tienda. Entre todas se miran un momento

Sunset: muy bien, escuchen, pasan cosas raras, pero, estamos de campamento, hay que tratar de disfrutarlo.

Indigo: y qué se supone que hagamos?

Pregunta poniéndose de pie, y nota como la sábana de la cama quedó pegada a su trasero. Al instante la quita y sacude su mano para despegarla también de esta.

Sunset: intentemos seguir como si nada. Hay que terminar el muelle y disfrutar el viaje. Además, no hay que alterar a los demás, todos quieren pasarlo bien.

Twilight: eso… está bien pero…

Sunset: miren intentaré ver que ocurre, hasta entonces, traten de tomarlo con calma, de acuerdo?

Ninguna parece convencida.

Sunset: confíen en mí.

Sonríe con confianza. Tras lo que parece un pensamiento interno de parte de todas, acceden y empiezan a salir de la tienda. Excepto Sunny quien se pone de pie y aún mira sus palmas.

Sunny: cómo se supone que disfrute el campamento si no puedo tocar nada.

Es buena pregunta, y hace a Sunset volver a pensar. Por suerte a Twilight parece ocurrírsele algo.

La chica de lentes revisa el bolso de Sunset, y saca el bloqueador solar.

Twilight: quizás con esto.

Sunset: bloqueador solar?

Sunny: qué quieres que haga? broncearme?

Twilight: el protector solar previene que la piel se dañe con el sol, quizás funcione a la inversa…

Comenta aunque no parece muy segura. Aún así avanza y Sunny deja que le eche algo de crema en las manos.

Sunny frota sus palmas y contra palmas, pide una segunda dosis y se frota los dedos. Se asegura que sus manos queden por completo cubiertas por el bloqueador.

Ya luego las tres miran las manos de la peli lila. Sunset busca con la mirada, encontrando la playera que ya estaba quemada, decide usarla para probar la idea, se la entrega a Sunny.

Sunny Flare mantiene la playera entre sus manos, pero esta no se enciende, ni se calienta.

Twilight: funciona!

Sunny deja la playera de lado y vuelve a ver sus manos, frotando ligeramente sus dedos.

Sunny: … ugh, manos llenas de bloqueador, no es una sensación que me guste. … bueno, supongo que mientras no incendie nada... de nuevo…

Sunset pone su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga.

Sunset: descuida, voy adescubrir lo que pasa y ayudarte.

Suny: gracias Sunset, se que puedo confiar en tí.

Sunset sonríe, toma su bloqueador y se lo pasa a Sunny.

Sunset: ten, llévalo, por si acaso.

Sunny toma la botella y la deja en su bolsillo.

Sunset: bueno, vayan a divertirse un poco, yo veré un poco el asunto y como resolverlo.

Ni Sunny ni Twilight están convencidas, pero hacen caso y salen de la tienda.

Sunset: descuiden! Lo resolveré, se los aseguro!

Sonríe mientras las ve salir. Y ya estando sola, borra su sonrisa, y se deja caer sentada en su cama con un gemido.

Sunset: … por qué me pasan estas cosas…?

Spike quien aún seguía ahí, al verla se acerca y se frota un poco contra su pierna.

Spike: anímate, podrás resolverlo.

Sunset: … eso espero Spike… eso espero.

Habla y da unas caricias al cachorro, quien se alegra por el gesto.

* * *

 **NOTA: se que seguramente lo del bloqueador no tenga sentido, pero bueno, da igual XP**


	6. La Amistad se Rompe

**Bueno, buenas a todos y todas, pero no a los 'todes' esos no me caen bien.**

 **Pues, nada que comentar la verdad, solo agradecer sus follows y favoritos y comentarios, espero disfruten este capítulo.**

 **Hey, nomás para reirnos y reirnas un poco y poca, dejen sus comentarios y comentarias en lenguaje inclusivo e inclusiva, a ver que sale, será gracioso y graciosa XP**

* * *

A causa del accidente del día anterior, el muelle tuvo que ser mayormente desarmado para volver a ser reparado.

Entre algunos campistas, quitaron, por la fuerza, varias tablas de madera que se habían roto.

Indigo: Muy bien, que tenemos entonces?

Pregunta viendo hacia el muelle. SugarCoat quien estaba a su lado le responde, mientras observa su libreta en mano.

Sugar: El golpe de ayer daño una buena parte de la base, y uno de los soportes inferiores. Habrá que reponerlo y desde ahí volver a armarlo.

Indigo: No suena difícil.

Uno de los campistas revisa entre las tablas nuevas buscando algo.

Canpista: Alguien ha visto el taladro?

Indigo mira a un costado y ve aquella herramienta sobre unas tablas.

Indigo: Aquí está!

Toma el aparato, y se acerca al grupo. Usando el taladro hace un par de agujeros en algunas tablas que luego son usadas para armar el muelle.

Indigo: Bien!

SugarCoat se acerca mirando hacia elntaladro en mano de Indigo.

Sugar: Disculpa, IndigoZap.

Indigo: Si Sug?

Sugar no responde, pero toma el cable del taladro y al levantarlo un poco muestra que no esta conectado.

Indigo queda algo atontada. Levanta el taladro, presiona el botón, y este enciende.

Hay silencio mientras ambas ven ese raro suceso.

Indigo: .. Wow! No sabía que esto tenía baterías!

Indigo sonríe ante tal, aparente, descubrimiento, Sugar por su lado, no cambia su rostro estoico, aunque si levanta una ceja en señal de duda.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Sonata y Lemon caminan y platican en la orilla recogiendo trozos muy pequeños de madera, restos del accidente del día anterior que habían caído al agua.

Sonata: entonces, Sunnyta quema cosas, y Twilita flota cosas.

Lemon: y el perro dice cosas. Este campamento se está pasando de genial.

Sonata: deberíamos preocuparnos?

Lemon. Por qué? Si, seguro Flarie hizo un incendio pequeño pero nadie salió herido.

Sonata: aún, pero parece peligroso. Solo espero que ella esté bien.

Lemon: … estás rara Duskie.

Sonata: eh?

Lemon: estás rara. Muy seria, no pareces tú.

Sonata: estoy preocupada por las demás.

Lemon: vamos! Sunset dijo que se encargaría. La verdad me pregunto, si yo puedo hacer algo así?

Sonata: como así?

Lemon: algo raro mágico! Si Sunny tiene manos calientes, tal vez yo haga frío!

Sin preguntar ni decir nada pone sus manos en las mejillas de Sonata y las aprieta un poco.

Lemon: sientes frío?

La sirena azul solo sacude la la suelta.

Lemon: mmm, quizás pueda hacerme invisible.

Se para derecha y tiembla un poco como si se esforzara en hacer algo.

Lemon: aún me ves?

Sonata: sip.

Lemon: tal vez visión laser!

Abre los ojos intensamente mirando hacia alguna dirección. Pero no hay tal cosa.

Lemon: o visión de carne!

Repite la misma acción, pero tampoco.

Sonata: oh! quizás puedes quitarte el brazo para usarlo como garrote.

Lemon: … siiiiiiii espero que no sea eso.

* * *

No muy lejos, Sunny sigue mirando a sus manos, y constantemente frotándose los dedos con una mirada de duda, y cierto asco.

Twilight se le acerca para hablarle.

Twilight: hey Sunny Flare. Estás bien?

Sunny: … estoy bien. Pero no puedo evitar sentirme preocupada.

Twilight: descuida, Sunset podrá arreglarlo. Sabes que ella sabe mucho de estas cosas, mágicas.

Sunny: lo sé lo sé, no desconfío de Sunset solo… … esperaba que este fuera un viaje tranquilo.

En eso Timber se acerca sosteniendo una lámpara del muelle.

Timber: hola Twilight. Disculpa podrías ayudarme?

Twilight: que ocurre Timber?  
Timber: estaba probando las lámparas, pero esta no enciende, creo que tiene problemas en la batería. Traté de arreglarla pero no funciona.

Twilight: déjame verla.

Ambos se sientan en una mesa cercana. Twilight toma un destornillador que Timber había traído y lo usa para desarmar un poco el objeto.

Sunny deja un momento de lado el problema con sus manos y los observa atenta, notando el como Timber se acerca bastante a la científica.

Luego de unos minutos, Twilight conecta un par de cables, y la lámpara se enciende, aunque parpadea un par de veces.

Timber: lo hiciste?

Twilight: creo, pero necesita cargarse un poco más para comprobarlo.

Timber: la pondré en donde hay sol para que se cargue entonces. Gracias Twilight. Me sorprende que supieras como arreglarla.

Twilight: oh siempre he trabajado con computadoras y máquinas así, y a menudo tenía que repararlas, he aprendido rápido.

Se miran sonriendo, un pequeño sonrojo cubre a la científica. Timber sonríe y esta por hablar, pero Sunny se acerca y le entrega la lámpara, casi dándole un empujón.

Sunny: si, nuestra Twilight es asombrosa, todos lo sabemos. Ahora, mejor sigue con tu trabajo el muelle debe estar listo antes de que nosotros nos vayamos.

Lo dice todo de manera rápida y casi empuja a Timber fuera de la mesa, para el desconcierto de este, y también de la peli morada.

Timber: am, está bien. Creo que te veré luego Twilight.

Twilight: um, de acuerdo…

Con eso el jefe de campamento se retira. Ambas lo ven, más Twilight se pone dee pie y mira algo molesta a la peli lila.

Twilight: Sunny Flare! Que haces?! Eso fue grosero.

Sunny: protejo a mi amiga! Eso es lo que hago! En serio Twilight, como debo decirte que te mantengas lejos de ese sujeto?!

Twilight: quería que lo ayudara con esa lámpara!

Sunny: si, y luego aprovechó para coquetearte.

El rostro de Twilight se pone rojo, pero a diferencia de antes, es claro que ahora es por enojo y no por pena.

Twilight: y si me coquetea… QUE TIENE?! Parece que yo le gusto! Y sabes que? Qué él también me gusta!

La frustración es demasiado clara en la pelivioleta, al punto que no muestra duda ni vergüenza en esa frase.

Twilight: es lindo, es amable, también es inteligente y muy agradable! No entiendo que es lo que te pasa!

Se queja y cruza de brazos en gesto molesto. Sunny rueda los ojos y también se cruza de brazos.

Sunny: Twilight, sin ofender querida, pero no tienes experiencia con los chicos. No sabes como son.

Twilight: oh si claro, olvidaba que tú eras la experta. Y eso que ni siquiera tienes novio.

Lo último lo dijo en voz baja y desviando la mirada. Aún así Sunny la escucha, y frunce el ceño, pero trata de controlarse y retoma palabra.

Sunny: Twilight, te digo esto porque te quiero. No te acerques a Timber, él es peligroso.

Twilight: por qué dices eso?! Ni siquiera lo conoces! No has hablado con él desde que llegamos solo lo tachaste de mala persona sin razón!

Sunny: no necesito hablarle! Me doy cuenta con solo verlo. Un joven de veintitantos, pretendiendo a una chica de secundaria. Me jugaría el cuello a que lo hace cada año con cada escuela que viene aquí.

Twilight: Sunny Flare! Como te atreves a decir algo como eso?! Timber es buena persona! No solo conmigo, sino con todos en el campamento!

Sunny: eso es lo que él quiere hacerte creer, pero a mí no me engaña, se distinguir a un embustero

Twilight no hace más que frustrarse cada vez más.

Twilight: si, seguro, después de todo eres experta en ese campo.

Sunny: disculpa?

Twilight: hablas y hablas de cómo Timber miente sobre quien es, pero tú no eres buscando como aprovecharte de otros y queriendo lo mejor para ti misma.

Sunny: aprovecharme?! Si querer tener buena influencia y un futuro prometedor es un delito, pues me declaro culpable! Claro que busco lo mejor, es lo que todos hacemos para nuestro propio bien.

Twilight: sabes que? Empiezo a pensar que estás celosa.

Sunny: celosa?! YO?! De qué exactamente?

Twilight: de que Timber se haya fijado en mí, en lugar de en ti!

Sunny: por favor! Tamaña tontería!

Twilight: claro que si! es igual que con Sunset, quieres quitármelo!

Sunny: DISCULPA?!

Twilight: siempre has estado celosa de que Sunset me quiera más a mí! Desde que la conociste has estado tras de ella! Quieres robármela!

Sunny: Sunset no es tuya!

Twilight: es MI mejor amiga! Y tú quieres ser más para separarla de mí!

Sunny: TWILIGHT SPARKLE! Has perdido la razón!

Twilight: JAMÁS HE TENIDO MÁS RAZÓN! Eres una traidora embustera!

Sunny: grrrr! Twilight, he tratado de protegerte porque somos amigas…

Twilight: NO NECESITO QUE ME PROTEJAS! Y si es así como tratas a una amiga! PUES ENTONCES NO QUIERO TENER NADA QUE VER CONTIGO!

Sunny: BIEN! Vete! Haz lo que quieras con ese sujeto! Pero no vengas llorando conmigo después!

Twilight: descuida, no pienso hacerlo!

Twilight se da la vuelta y con paso firme y molesto se aleja sin mirar a Sunny. Ella por su lado lanza un bufido frustrada y conteniendo un gruñido se cruza de brazos.

Sunny: una trata de proteger a sus amigas y así se lo pagan. Magia de la amistad, basura.

Con ese comentario decide irse por su propio lado.

* * *

Tras un momento a solas para aclarar su cabeza y pensar en lo recién ocurrido, Sunset sale de su tienda seguida por el cachorro ahora parlanchín.

Sunset: bien, de alguna forma, las chicas obtuvieron habilidades mágicas. Esto… me recuerda un poco a la magia de las Rainbooms.

Spike: las chicas de la otra escuela?

Sunset: si, ellas podían sacar magia cuando tocaban música. En realidad, nos ha pasado a Twilight, Sonata, Lemon y a mí también, pero esto es… diferente.

Spike: pero no estaban tocando música. Hasta donde yo se todos estábamos dormidos. Y tengo buen oído, hubiera escuchado si hubiera habido música.

Sunset: lo sé lo sé. Debe haber algo que las afectó, las hizo… pues, mágicas.

Spike: tendrá que ver con lo que hiciste anoche?

Sunset: mmm no lo sé… aunque… es cierto, anoche solo desperté en esa cueva. Qué me llevó allí?

Spike: tendrá algo mágico ahí.

Sunset: tal vez. … sabes, me alegra que puedas hablar, puedo hablarte de estas cosas sin que te parezca raro.

Spike: he vivido con Twilight desde que tenía 5 semanas, ya poco puede hacerme sentir raro.

Sunset no puede evitar reírse de tal comentario. Aunque no dura mucho, y regresa a su gesto más serio.

Sunset: en cualquier caso, es probble que esa cueva tenga algo que ver, debo averiguar que es ese lugar.

Spike: vas a ir ahí de nuevo?

Sunset: tal vez… pero, quizás haya una forma más fácil.

* * *

Un toque a la puerta.

Gloriosa: adelante~!

Se oye la voz de la jefa del campamento. Sunset ingresa y ve a la mujer sentada en su escritorio viendo unos documentos.

Cuando Gloriosa ve a Sunset sonríe animada.

Gloriosa: hola! En qué puedo ayudarte?

Sunset: Gloriosa, quiero hacerte una pregunta.

Gloriosa: pregunta! Tu amigable guía de la naturaleza está para ayudarte!

Responde la mujer muy alegre y con carácter amable.

Sunset piensa un segundo antes de hablar.

Sunset: bueno, verás, ayer, um explorando por ahí, encontré una cueva, y estaba llena de cristales que brillaban…

Sunset dudó un momento, casi arrepintiéndose pues no sabía si era seguro explicarlo detalladamente.

Gloriosa por su lado, borró su sonrisa cambiándola por una mirada de sorpresa, seguida por una sonrisa nerviosa.

Gloriosa: um ah, una cueva?

Sunset: si, una cueva. Llena de cristales que brillaban, yo… no había visto algo así.

Gloriosa: oh, um, ya veo. Y… qué hiciste ahí?

Aunque trata de sonreír, en la mirada de Gloriosa se nota nerviosismo.

Sunset: um, no mucho solo, vi el lugar, pero, no me quedé mucho.

Gloriosa: oh, bueno. Y… qué quieres saber exactamente?

Sunset: bueno, nunca había visto cristales brillantes. Me preguntaba si acaso, tú sabías algo de ese sitio.

Gloriosa sorpresivamente se pone de pie y camina rodeando su escritorio dando una pequeña risa.

Gloriosa: Oh jo jo~ estos jóvenes. Tranquila si, esa cueva que dices, bueno era un secreto pero supongo que tendré que decírtelo. Esa cueva es un lugar que estoy preparando. Para una fiesta!

Sunset: fiesta?

Gloriosa: una fiesta para todos los campistas~! Los cristales son solo decoración! Son falsos y tienen luces dentro para brillar~!

Sunset: um… a si?

Gloriosa: si que si~! pero voy a pedirte que guardes el secreto, de acuerdo?Quiero que sea una fiesta sorpresa para todos~!

Sunset: um… está bien…

Gloriosa: perfecto! Ahora, necesitas algo más?

Sunset: um no. Creo que… seguiré con lo mío, por ahí.

Gloriosa: bien! Si tienes algún problema o quieres algo para divertirte solo habla! Yo me encargó~!

Dice lo último con una voz casi cantarina. Sunset no puede evitar sentirse algo nerviosa ante semejante alegría, retrocede un poco, y eventualmente sale de la oficina.

Gloriosa la ve irse, mantiene su sonrisa un momento, y al estar segura de que no volverá, suspira aliviada.

* * *

Tras salir y cerrar la puerta, Sunset regresa a sus pensamientos. El cachorro que la acompaña al verla salir le pregunta.

Spike: bien, descubriste algo?

Sunset: no estoy segura… Gloriosa dice que la cueva es un lugar para una fiesta.

Spike: oh! bueno eso suena bien. No hay de que preocuparse entonces.

Sunset: si, pero… creo que estaba mintiendo.

Spike: por qué lo dices?

Sunset: por l forma en la que actuó, parecía nerviosa, como si escondiera algo en esa cueva. Y llámame loca, pero esos cristales de ahí no parecían un simple decorado. Creo que, Gloriosa está escondiendo algo…

Tras ese razonamiento en voz alta vuelve a callar, y pensar, Spike, no pareciendo comprender del todo la situación, no hace nada por ayudarla ni molestarla.

Pero ese momento es roto por una serie de gritos que se oyen desde el otro lado del campamento. Ambos, cachorro y chica quedan estáticos ante tal sonido, y la jefa del campamento se la ve salir a toda prisa de su oficina muy alarmada.

Gloriosa: qué fue eso?! Qué pasó?!

Sunset: N-No lo sé…! De pronto alguien gritó!

Gloriosa no espera más y se apresura a ir al lugar de donde se oyó el grito, Sunset y Spike no tardan en seguirla.

* * *

De vuelta en el muelle la situación se habia puesto por demás extraña, varias herramientas y y tablas estaban flotando y dando vueltas por el aire. Y también lo hacia una campista.

Fleur: aaaaaaahhh! Alguien bajeme!

Exije molesta y aterrada a partes iguales Fleur de Lis, mientras va flotando hacia el lago.

Todos los campistas, incluidos los que en ese momento no estaban cerca se apresuraron a llegar al lugar para ver toda la situación, y nadie podía comprender lo que veían.

En el centro de todo eso, esta una aterrada Twilight, que mira todas las cosas brillando, y tratando de encogerse wn si misma puedw notar como sus manos brillan, mismo brillp qiw rodea los objetos flotantes.

Uno de los campistas nota las manos de Twilight y le habla.

Campista: Sparkle! Tú estás haciendo esto?!

Twilight: N-NO…! Digo… si…! Pero yo… yo… no es mi inten-

Fleur: SPARKLE!

Le grita molesta, y aun flotando, de cabeza, por sobre el lago.

Fleur: mas vale qie me bajes ahora o juro que te arrepentirás!

Twilight: L-Lo siento, Fleur de Lis es que… es que no sé-

Fleur: Sparkle, BAJAME! AHORA!

Los neevios de Twilight parecen aumentar y eso hace que las cosas dlotantes empiecen a sacidirse y volar en varias ditecciones. Algunos campistas casi son golpeados, pero logran evadir las herramientas y tablas.

Twilight: LO SIENTO! PERDÓN! NO SE COMO CONTROLARLO…!

Indigo esquiva un martillo que poco mas y le da en la cabeza.

Indigo: wow, ok esto deho de ser extraño y empieza a ser peligroso.

Sonata y Lemon miran por el lugar. La primera toma a la segunda y las agacha a ambas para evitar una tabla voladora.

Sonata: no está bien, hay que ayudar a Twilight.

Lemon: twngo una idea, oye Twilight!

Twilight mira a la pili verde.

Lemon: … lo que estés haciendo, deja de hacerlo!

Sonata: … en serio Lemon?

Lemon: qué? es una buena idea.

Twilight: no se que estoy haciendo! ESE ES EL PROBLEMA!

Las manos de Twilight brillan con más intensidad y una clase de corriente magica sale de ella, pronto todos los campkstas se encuentran flptando un par de centimetros drl suelo.

Lemon: wah! Solo que ella nobparece querer seguirla…!

Twilight: AUXILIO…! SUNSET…!

Casi como si fuese una invocación, Sunset y Gloriosa, también Spike, llegan al ligar, y se asombran de lo que ven. La segunda más que la primera.

Gloriosa: qué… qué… que está pasando?!

La jeda del campamento se espanta por tal visión. Sunset por su lado ve a su amiga de lentes presa de su propio pánico y corre hacia ella.

Sunset: Twilight! Twilight!

Twilight: sunset! Ayúdame!

Sunset: Twilight escucha! La magia depende de tus emociones! Si te asustas será mas fuerte! Debes tranquilizarte!

Twilight: tengo miedo…!

Sunppset: no pienses en el miedo! Piensa en algo, algo lindo, algo que te haga sentir mejor.

Twilight aún se ve asustada, sorpresivamente se abraza a Sunset con fuerza, y aunque se sorprende, Sunset responde al gesto y sostiene a su amiga con firmeza.

Poco a poco el temblor nervioso de Twilight se pierde, se va calmando, el brillo en sus manos se va apagando y las herramientas, maderas y los campistas van descendiendo hasta el suelo.

Fleur quien también va bajando, se da cuenta de que va hacia el agua.

Fleur: ah! No! Esperen! Esperen! Esta ropa se lava en seco!

Su queja no sirve y cuando todo, y todos son liberados del aura magica, ella acaba en el agua.

Fleur: puf! Hiag… AAAHHH!

Salvo Fleur todos estan aliviados de estar en suelo firme, aunque no les quita sus dudas.

Sunset por su parte sigue abrazando a Twiligjt. Cuando la separa la mira preocupada.

Sunset: estás bien?

La cientifica asiente mirando al suelo con pena.

Sunset: Twilight, qué pasó?

Twiligjt: … no lo sé… solo… todo… empezó a flotar…

Sunset: … que estabas haciendo?

Twilight: nada solo… caminaba…

Sunset: algo debió activar tu magia, que ocurrió?

Twilight: bueno… yo… discuti con Sunny Flare…

Sunset: qué?! Por qué?!

Twilight: porque estoy cansada! Sunnu Flare quiere robarse lo que quiero! A Timber, a ti! Ella es… ugh!

Sunset: wow, wow, alto ahí. Twi, Sunny no-

Lemon: Twi-Spark!

Lemon y Sonata se acercan a ambas.

Sonata: Twiligjt, Sunset, que ocurrió.

Sunset: creo que la magia de Twiligjt se activó por sus emociones, luego de que discutiera con Sunny Flare.

Sonata: eh? Por qué discutieron?

Lemon: meh, no la culpo. Sunny puede ser muy molesta, personalmente siempre he querido decirle-

Sonata: Lemon por favor! Ahora no, hay que centrarnos en Twilight.

Lemon se sorprende un ppco por el regaño de la sirena.

Ajena al grupo, Indigo va hasta el muelle para ayudar a Fleur quien había nadado hasta ahí.

Indigo: a ver Lis, déjame ayudarte.

Fleur: gracias Indigo Zap.

Indigo extiebde su mano y toma la de Fleur dispuesta a jalarla, sin embargo, en el momento que ambas se tocan, son atravesadas por una corriente eléctrica que aunque no es fuerte, si saca a ambas un fuerte grito y se separan.

El grito de ambas llama la atención de todos y voltean a ver.

Indigo mira atenta su mano, notando un par de chispas de electricidad.

Fleur ignorando el desconcierto de la chica de googles la mira muy enojada.

Fleur: PERO QUE CREES QUE HACES?!

En un reflejo de ira le arroja agua a la atleta. Todo parece cámara lenta, pero cuando el agua toca el cuerpo de Indigo, una aerie de ondas eléctricas la atraviesa por completo. Indigo grita de dolor y cae al suelo, corrientes de electricidad son visibles en su cuerpo.

Sunny Flare ve aquello y se apresura a acercarse, se arrodilla junto a ella y está por tocarla, pero las corrientes eléctricas la impiden de hacerlo.

Timber se acerca y ayuda a Fleur a salir del agua.

Timber: estás bien?

Fleur: ugh, lo estaré mientras Sparkle y el resto de fenómenos no se acerquen.

Su tono de voz es claramente molesto, Sunny le da una mirada despectiva pero decide ignorar eso y en su lugar regresa su atención a Indigo.

Sunny: Indigo, Indigo puede hablar?

Indigo: n-no… puedo… moverme…

Gloriosa se acerca presurosa.

Gloriosa: no temas, te llevaré a la enfermería. Solo, déjame…

Intenta tomar a Indigo y cargarla pero la electricidad salta hacia ella y la hace retroceder. El resto del grupo llega y se reune.

Lemon: wow Zap, no aguantas un pequeño baño? Je.

Sonata: Lemon! No es tiempo de bromas.

La risa de Lemon muere y es reemplazada por un ceño plano ante el regaño de Sonata.

Chrysalis se acerca llevando una manta algo gruesa.

Chrysalis: a un lado por favor.

Envuelve a Indigo con esa manta y así consigue levantarla.

Chrysalis: la llevaré a la enfermería para revisarla.

Dicho y hecho, camina llevando a Indigo quien gime un poco causa de la molestia .

Timber: alguien puede explicarme que está sucediendo aquí?!

Fleur: es culpa de Sparkle y sus bobas amigas. Siempre causan problemas así.

Lemon: cálmate un poco chica, no es nuestra culpa.

Fleur: la boba cuatro ojos me tiró al lago!

Twilight: fue un accidente!

Fleur: tú eres un accidente!

Gloriosa: por favor! Basta! No hay que pelear.

Sunset contiene un suspiro y un gemido y trata de calmarse para pensar.

Sonata: deberíamos ir a ver que Indigo esté bien.

Lemon: ella estará bien. Eso no es nada comparado a las resacas que tiene cada sábado.

Sonata: Lemon puedes tomarte esto en serio?!

Lemon: lo digo en serio! Indigo es la mejor atleta un poc de agua y unos shocks no le harán nada.

Sonata: aún así deberías preocuparte un poco por ella!

Lemon: que rayos te pasa?! Desde hace rato no haces más que regañarme!

Gloriosa: chicas por favor-

Sonata: y tú no haces más que bromas tontas! No entiendes que esta situación es seria?! Algo extraño pasa y como siga así alguien saldrá lastimado!

Lemon: solo trato de aliviar la tensión! Dios! Ya no eres divertida.

Sonata: _ESTO_ NO ES DIVETIDO! Puedes tomarte algo en serio por una vez?!

Lemon: ugh! Cuanto te hiciste amargada?

Sonata: cuando vi que mis amigas podrían estar en problemas? Deberías preocuparte si se supone que somos amigas! O a caso todo es una broma para ti? NOSOTRAS somos una broma?!

Lemon: Claro que no!

Ambas se miran seriamente y molestas en su discusión. Los demás a su alrededor empiezan a preocuparse. Y los campistas ajenos al asunto pero atentos al mismo tienen diversos pensamientos.

Sonata: pues déjate de bromas y trata de pensar en una forma de ayudar!

Lemon: ah ahora dices que no puedo ayudar?!

Sonata: no siendo una boba!

Lemon: Boba?!

Sonata: eso dije!

Lemon gruñe y su enojo aumenta. Sonata solo la mira seriamente. Twilight se ve preocupada. Gloriosa trata de decir algo pero solo tartamudea. Es Sunset quien está más preocupada.

Lemon: tú… tú… _**TE DETESTO!**_

El grito de Lemon sale en forma de una onda sonora que empuja a todos y los hace caer. Los campistas alejados caen al suelo. Igualmente Gloriosa, y Sunset con Twilight que aunque se sostienen terminan cayendo. Timber logra sostenerse con Fleur. Pero Sunny y también Sonata terminan cayendo al agua.

Lemon al instante que gritó se cubrió la boca sorprendiéndose de lo que acababa de pasar. Con ojos bien abiertos y sus manos sobre su boca mira alrededor, viendo que todos la miran con sorpresa y algunos, con miedo. mira hacia el agua, Sonata y Sunny también la ven igual de sorprendidas. Se libera la boca y sonríe con nervios.

Lemon: _**LO SIENTO.**_

Se vuelve a tapar la boca. No fue un grito pero aún así su voz salió resonante como si su boca fuese un altavoz. Sus pupilas se dilatan causa de su creciente nerviosismo. Y no es la única.

Murmullos empiezan a escucharse y miradas bastante conflictivas se notan dirigidas hacia nuestro grupo de parte de los campistas.

Gloriosa intenta tragar, casi literalmente, sus nervios y hablar a todos.

Gloriosa: muy bien muy bien, por favor todos guarden la calma.

Mientras la jefa del campamento trata de hacer su trabajo, tanto Sonata como Sunny se suben al muelle.

Sunny: ugh, ya, estoy, harta! Qué más me puede pasar hoy?!

Casi al momento de acabar su frase nota un poco de humo debajo de ella, al bajar la vista puede ver como alrededor de sus manos se forman llamas que empiezan a consumir la madera del muelle. Al instante grita y aparta sus manos dándose cuenta que ya no tiene bloqueador.

Sunny: ah! No es aprueba de agua!

Antes de que cualquiera se diera cuenta la madera del muelle empieza a consumirse por el fuego. Al instante todos arriba corren hacia la orilla alejándose del incendio.

La expresión de todos era indescriptibles, mientras observaban el arduo y dedicado trabajo destruirse, de nuevo… y esta vez por completo…

Campista: nuestro trabajo… destruyeron nuestro trabajo!

Exclama uno de los campistas de manera furiosa y acusadora, y no tarda en ser seguido y apoyado por muchos otros, quienes al instante se enfurecen con nuestro grupo.

Campistas: incendiaste el muelle!

Sunny: fue-fue accidente…!

Campista: incendiaste también tu tienda? Que eres piromana?!

Sunny: N-No y-yo…

Gloriosa: por favor, por favor tranquilícense…

Fleur: tranquilizarnos?! No podemos tranquilizarnos con estas amenazas sueltas!

Campistas: arruinaron el campamento!

Sunset: oigan, oigan esperen, esto es solo-

Fleur: cállate Shimmer esto de seguro es tu culpa!

Sunset: qu-que…?

Fleur: desde que llegaste a la escuela todo ja sido un desastre!

Cadence: TODOS, SILENCIO!

Ordena la decana con fuerte autoridad, pocass veces vista en su actitud.

Cadence: esta diaputa, se acabó. Quiero que todos regresen a sus actividades y olviden todo esto.

La mirada seeia que dirige a todos los hace obedecer, aunque a regañadientes. Casenec agiarda que la multitud se disperse y cambia su semblante a uno mas suave para voltearse hacia nuestro grupo.

Cadence: chicas, estan bien?

Sunset: estamos-… bueno, estamos bien solo…

Cadence: no están heridas?

Fleur: herida no. Pero exijo una ducha caliente antes que-achu!

Estornuda y se frota un poco la nariz.

Timber: vamos te conseguiré una toalla. Ustedes también vengan para limpiarse y secarse.

Habla a Sunny y Sonata mientras sujeta a Fleur y se la lleva.

Sunset se frota la cara tratando de calmarse. Luego mira a su amiga de melena verde.

Sunset: Lemon, tú te encuentras bien?

La rockera parece insegura de responder, temerosa quita sus manos de su boca, y tras un segundo pensamiento, habla.

Lemon: _**CREO QU-**_

Al instante vuelve a taparse la boca y sostenérsela con fuerza para ahogar el grito que se le escapa.

Cadence: Sunset.

La nombrada y también sus amigas voltean a la decana.

Cadence: es mejor que sigas tus actividades del campamento. Llevaré a Lemon a la enfermería.

Sunset: eh? Pe-pero yo-

Cadence: Sunset, ve.

Aunque su voz es calma, aquello es una orden de la cual no espera protesta, toma a Lemon de los hombros y se la lleva. Pero antes mira hacia Twilight.

Cadence: Twilight, creo que tú debes venir también.

Twilight parece querer objetar, pero la mirada seria de la mujer la hace callar.

Sunset solo puede ver como todas sus amigas se distancian, preocupada.

Gloriosa se le acerca, una preocupación demasiado visible en su rostro.

Gloriosa: oye… tú, ah… estás… bien?

Sunset no responde al momento, suspira y baja la cabeza con cierto pesar.

Sunset: estoy bien…

Su voz no es para nada convincente, pero Gloriosa no parece saber que hacer o decir, por lo que decide solo marcharse y ver a los otros campistas.

Sunset queda sola en el lugar, volteando ligeramente ve lo que quedó del muelle, solo un cúmulo de madera quemada. Frustrada se deja caer sentada en el suelo y esconde el rostro en sus rodillas con un gemido.

Spike es el único que se acerca para verla.

Spike: Sunset, qué va a pasar ahora?

Sunset: … no lo sé Spike… simplemente no lo sé…

* * *

Indigo: ESTO NO ES JUSTO!

Grita Indigo a la mujer de oscura piel y cabello jade que la mira indiferente.

Chrysalis está de pie frente a la mesa del comedor del campamento, lugar donde Indigo, Sunny y Lemon se encuentran senatadas, las tres mirándola con sorpresa e indignación.

Chrysalis: es por el bien del campamento, y de ustedes mismas.

Sunny: señorita Chrysalis, disculpe que lo diga pero esto no es racional.

Lemon: mh hm mm hmm mm mh hm!

Lemon quiere hablar pero como se obliga a sí misma a mantener sus labios pegados entre sí solo le salen sonidos inentendibles.

Chrysalis: lo siento chicas, pero la temperatura corporal de Sunny Flare no es siquiera razonable. El cuerpo de Indigo Zap tienes una intensa carga de estática. Y no tengo idea de lo que le ocurre a Lemon. Pero sus condiciones no solo no son normales, son peligrosas.

Indigo: no puede solo encerrarnos! No somos animales!

Chrysalis: lo lamento, pero por el bien de ustedes y los demás, deberán quedarse aquí hasta que tomemos una decisión respecto a sus condiciones.

Aunque las chicas protestan la mujer no las escucha, se da la vuelta y va hacia la salida. Se voltea una vez más y habla en gesto serio.

Chrysalis: tienen terminante prohibido salir del comedor hasta nuevo aviso. Si las veo afuera tomaré represalias más serias. … lo siento.

Eso ultimo es dicho con gesto indiferente, pero con sinceridad en su voz. Luego de eso simplemente se retira y cierra la puerta.

* * *

Chrysalis camina con un semblante pensativo, se encuentra con Cadence quien la mira de manera serena, pero se le nota algo preocupada.

Cadence: Chrysalis, cómo están ellas?

Chrysalis: molestas, más que nada. Pero no parece que estén lastimadas o enfermas.

Cadence: … Chrysie… estás segura, que es lo mejor…? Encerrarlas así..?

Chrysalis: tampoco me gustal a ide aCadence. Pero por lo que me dijiste y he podido ver, es mejor tener a esas niñas apartadas hasta que sepamos que hacer.

Cadence: y qué haremos?

Pregunta presurosa y algo alterada.

Cadence: llamar a sus padres? La policía? La nasa?! Qué se supone que hagamos en un caso así?!

Chrysalis: Cadence por favor tranquilízate. Alterarte no nos ayudará.

Cadence: es fácil decirlo? … yo solo quería traer a los chicos a un campamento divertido… y ahora…

Chrysalis: Cadence.

Cadence: … la escuela se había vuelto un mejor lugar… creí que los estudiantes se divertirían y harían buenos recuerdos… ahora… qué se supone que vaya a pasar…?!

Chrysalis toma a Cadence de los hombros y la mira a los ojos. No dicen nada, pero pareciera que se transmiten sus pensamientos una a la otra. Eventualmente Chrysalis toma a Cadence de la mano y ambas caminan a un sitio más tranquilo donde poder pensar y decidir.

Cuando ambas se pierden de vista, Sunset, Twilight y Sonata, aprovechan para acercarse a la cabaña.

Twilight: las dejaron encerradas…? Pero eso…

Sunset se muerde el labio, y decide acercarse, pero antes mira a ambas chicas.

Sunset: espérenme aquí.

Sonata: queremos ir contigo.

Sunset: no, será problemático si alguien nos ve aquí. Déjenme ir a verlas y si alguien viene, denme algún aviso y saldré.

No dice más, entra en la cabaña comedor. Tanto Twilight como Sonata la ven preocupadas, y luego comparten esa mirada con la otra.

* * *

Dentro, Sunset ve a sus amigas sentadas, y quejándose.

Indigo: grrr… qué es esto? Nos tratan como criminales!

Sunny: tanto tiempo preparándome para este campamento, y ahora estoy aquí encerrada.

Comenta de forma crítica mientras se vierte más bronceador en las manos.

Lemon: mh mh hm!

Se queja Lemon, aún sin atreverse a abrir la boca.

Indigo: ugh! Quien invitó a esa bruja?!

Habla frustrada y golpeando la mesa con sus palmas se pone de pie empieza a caminar.

Indigo: cuando salga de aquí verá lo que le espera le golpearé tan fuerte que sus bastardos hijos nacerán con daño cerebral.

Sunny: honestamente Indigo, entiendo tu molestia pero deberías considerar mejor tus acciones. Ir en contra de la super intendente del ministerio de educación no parece sensato.

Indigo: ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA! Nos encerró, como animales!

Sunny: bueno, no significa que debas comportarte como uno.

El comentario gana un gesto sumamente enojado de parte de la chica de googles.

Indigo: mejor no hables, es tu culpa que estemos aquí!

Sunny: discúlpame?!

Indigo: tú incendiaste el muelle!

Sunny: eso fue… Fue un accidente!

Indigo: me importa un cuerno! Tú y tus tontas manos incendiarias! Te hubiera encerrado yo misma y así no estaríamos aquí.

Ante eso Sunny se pone de pie y enfrenta a la chica.

Sunny: mira Indigo, desperté en medio de mi cama envuelta en fuego, intenté ayudar a una ex amiga que solo me criticó, y ahora estoy encerrada en lugar de estar disfrutando del campamento, no tengo ánimos de escuchar tus estúpidas quejas!

Ambas se miran intensamente, Lemon se pone entre ambas y las separa, con gesto molesto, hace sonidos con su boca cerrada como regañando a ambas y luego señalándose a sí misma y su boca.

Indigo: deja de actuar así parece lunática.

Sunny: puf eso lo ha parecido siempre.

Lemon mira molesta e intensamente a Sunny. Antes de que su discusión pudiese seguir, Sunset se acerca.

Sunset: chicas! Chicas por favor!

Indigo/Sunny: Sunset?!

Lemon: mh hm?!

Sunny: qué haces aquí?

Indigo: la bruja esa también te encerró?

Sunset: no, vine a verlas.

Sunny: oh Sunset por favor dime que has encontrado una forma de arreglar esto.

Las tres miran expectantes a la ex equina. Ella se muerde el labio sin saber como responder.

Sunset: n-no… no tengo nada…

Una gemido de indignación se oye de las tres.

Sunset: pe-pero lo resolveré solo-

Indigo: una semana de campamento. Solo eso era! Dormir en capas fogadas, un triatlón deportivo! Pero no! Tenía que pasar una estupidez mágica y ahora estoy aquí encerrada con estas dos!

Sunny: estar contigo tampoco es algo agradable para mí, que lo sepas.

Sunset: chi-chicas escuchen…

Indigo: escuchar qué?! Qué vas a decir?! Si no tienes una forma de sacarnos de esto no tenemos nada de que hablar.

Sunset: yo… yo solo…

Sunny: ugh debí haberme quedado en casa!

Se queja volviendo a sentarse y cruzándose de brazos.

Sunny: hubiera podido ir de compras, o al spa, o a cualquier parte! Pero no! Tenía que venir aquí a pasar tiempo con estas bárbaras sin modales.

Sunset: o-oigan yo…

Indigo: yo hubiera podido entrenar o incluso depilarme las cejas, cualquier cosa más divertida que tener que soportarlas a ustedes.

Sunset: chicas por favor-

Lemon: Mh hm hmm mmh hm mh!

Sunset: CHICAS!

Grita para llamar la atención de ambas. lo logra, pero recibe miradas molestas.

Sunset: oigan, se que esto las pone nerviosas, pero no hay razón para pelear. Somos amigas.

Indigo: amigas?! Ser tus amigas es lo que nos metió en esto!

Sunset: qu-wah…?

Indigo: de no ser por ti y tu estúpida magia no estaríamos en este lío!

Sunset: pero yo-

Sunny: es cierto! Desde que llegaste nuestras vidas no han sido sino problemas.

Sunset: Su-Sunny… Indigo…

Lemon gime y parece estar conteniendo la ancia y necesidad de decir algo.

Indigo: ojalá no te hubiera conocido! Estaría mucho mejor sin ti!

Sunset: Indigo… amigas por favor…

Sunny: no somos amigas! Eres una amenaza! Vete de mi vista y de mi vida para siempre Sunset Shimmer!

Sunset: Sunny… chicas… chicas yo…

Finalmente luego de estar conteniéndose durante un minuto, Lemon estalla y grita con todas sus fuerzas.

Lemon: _**LARGATE!**_

El grito es tan intenso, que manda a Sunset a volar, directo hacia la puerta y la saca del lugar tirándola al suelo con un fuerte golpe.

Tanto Sonata como Twilight ven eso y se apresuran a ir a ayudarla.

Sunset se queja del dolor del golpe, al levantar la vista, solo ve a Sunny, Indigo y Lemon mirarla con enojo, y luego cerrar la puerta con un fuerte azote.

Twilight: … Sunset… qué paso?!

Pregunta alterada y sorprendida. Sonata está igual. Ambas miran a la ex equina, pero esta solo agacha la cabeza.

Tras unos segundos de pena, Sunset alza lamirada, un gesto serio en sus ojos. Se levanta, y empieza a caminar.

Twilight: Sunset espera! A donde vas?

Sunset: … no estoy segura…

Sonata: pero qué pasó?!

Sunset: … las chicas… ellas… dijeron que me ya no son mis amigas.

Tal cosa deja sin habla a ambas.

Sonata: qu-qué pero eso… por-POR QUÉ?!

Sunset no responde, se toma un momento en silencio, sin voltearse vuelve a hablar.

Sunset: Twilight, Sonata, necesito que me hagan un favor.

Ninguna responde, pero si dan toda su atención a la peli fuego.

Sunset: creo que hay algo que se está escondiendo en el campamento.

Twilight: algo, escondiendo?

Sonata: qué quieres decir con eso Sunset?

Sunset: no creo que que este despertar mágico lo que sea, sea algo aleatorio, debe haber algo qu lo causa. Necesito que vean por el lugar, y sobre los otros. Vean si pueden encontrar algo.

Con eso dicho vuelve a caminar.

Sonata: Sunset espera! A donde vas?!

Sunset: a buscar respuestas.

No dice nada más, sigue su paso firme y algo acelerado. Ni Twilight ni Sonata saben que pensar.

* * *

El cachorro que ahora puede hablar olfatea un poco el aire y sigue adelante.

Spike: si, estoy seguro que este es el camino.

Sunset: gracias por traerme Spike.

Spike: no hay problema. Pero dime, por qué quieres ir al a cueva otra vez?

Sunset: todo empezó luego de que encontráramos esa cueva, quiero ir y ver si puedo averiguar algo que sirva para ayudar a las otras.

El cachorro sigue olfateando y caminando, seguido por la chica.

Spike: me parece curioso, dijiste, que ellas ya no quieren ser tus amigas.

Sunset baja la cabeza, sus ojos tiemblan suavemente.

Sunset: si…

Spike: pero aún así quieres ayudarlas. Por qué?

Sunset se tarda un momento en responder, pero lo hace.

Sunset: porque no olvido que pasó la última vez que no ayudé a quienes dejaron de ser mis amigas

Se adelanta un poco, viendo entre algunos matorrales alcanza a ver la cueva en la distancia.

Sunset: tal vez ellas no sean mis amigas. … pero yo si soy amiga de ellas.

Con esa frase acelera un poco sus pasos para llegar hasta la cueva.

* * *

Ya dentro, Sunset no puede evitar maravillarse por la visión de aquellos cristales resplandeciendo por el lugar. Mientras se adentra, siente su piel erizarse, su cuerpo se envuelve en un calor. Imágenes de un corcel cabalgando llenan su mente, y de pronto se siente perdida en esa imagen…

Spike al notar la actitud de Sunset se apresura a morderle la pierna suavemente y jalarla para llamar su atención.

Spike: Sunset!

El grito y la mordida suave del perrito la hacen reaccionar.

Sunset: Spike…

Spike: Sunset! Cuidado, te estabas poniendo igual que anoche.

Sunset parece sorprendida, mira hacia la cueva, y luego a sus manos. Tocándose suavemente la piel l nota erizada, y algo caliente.

Sunset: … esto… magia..?

Spike: magia?

Sunset: … hay magia, en esta cueva…

Spike: magia de tu mundo mágico?

Sunset: yo… no l osé… es… es igual pero… diferente… eso no tiene sentido.

Spike no parece del todo consciente de lo que Sunset dice, pero ella misma tampoco.

De pronto, el pequeño can gira la cabeza hacia una dirección, frunce el ceño y empieza a gruñir, para luego empezar a ladrar.

Sunset: Spike?

Spike: grrrr malo!

Sunset: qué?

Spike: hay alguien, y es malo grrrr.

Sunset mira en la dirección del cachorro, frunce el ceño y habla en voz alta.

Sunset: quien está ahí?! No te escondas!

Por un momento no se ve ni se oye nada, salvo los gruñidos del cachorro. Pero pronto, puede oírse un risa, seguida, de unos pasos. Una silueta se aparece de entre algunos pilares de roca del lugar.

Sunset intenta ver de quien se trata pero no lo distingue entre las sombras.

Sunset: quién eres? Muéstrate!

La persona finalmente se acerca lo suficiente para que la luz deje verlo. Una joven, de tez tan blanca como si fuese nieve, y su cabello igual de blanco. Curiosamente, viste el uniforme de la Preparatoria Crystal, aunque este se ve mucho más oscuro.

Sunset se sorprende al verlo.

¿?: volvemos a vernos, Sunset, Shimmer.

Sunset: … tú…

El joven sonríe, un aire de presunción y cierta malicia en su semblante. Spike gruñe al verlo, y Sunset queda sin habla, demasiado sorprendida. Luego parpadea confundida.

Sunset: … quien eres?

* * *

 **Disculpen los errores de ortografía, los arreglaré en estos días**


	7. Invierno

El chico vestido con el uniforme de la preparatoria había empezado a temblar, ojos y puños firmemente cerrados y apretando sus dientes trata de retener su gruñido.

Sunset por su parte sigue desconcertada, y mirándolo con duda. Su preocupación quedó temporalmente de lado, ahora demasiado curiosa por la presencia del chico.

Finalmente, luego de gruñis y rechinar sus dientes, él habla.

Winter: quien… soy?! SOY Winter White Tercero! Primogénito de la familia Winter!

Sunset no responde, solo parpadea.

Winter: nos conocimos en la Preparatoria Crystal.

Parpadeo.

Winter: YO HICE EL AQUEL BLOG PARA DIFAMARTE EN LA ESCUELA.

Ella abre la boca, parece estar por hablar, pero no, la cierra y solo parpadea.

Winter refunfuña y susurra cosas inentendibles.

Winter: niña… tonta…

Los ojos de Winter brillan a la vez que él levanta su mano, de pronto la cabeza de Sunset se llena de imágenes, de recuerdos.

Recuerda el haber ayudado a Twilight cuando Winter y otro chico la agredieron. Luego el haber hablado con él en los pasillos. Y finalmente cuando Suri lo llevó hasta ellas donde se reveló que él había sido el del plan del blog contra Sunset, y eventualmente el momento donde él se iba de la escuela debido a la expulsión.

Sunset tras ver todo eso queda algo pasmada, pero luego sonríe.

Sunset: aaaaaah si! ya recordé! Gusto en verte, como te ha ido?

Winter: … te haces la graciosa?!

Sunset: si, es más o menos como mi cerebro combate una situación por demás extraña.

Winter: pues dejarás de ser graciosa cuando te haga pagar por lo que me hiciste!

Sunset: y yo que hice?

Winter: lo sabes perfectamente! No solo me hiciste reprobar los exámenes sino que por ti me expulsaron de la escuela!

Sunset: eeeeeee noup, eso, te lo hiciste solo. Pudiste haber estudiado y no ser idiota, pero nop.

Winter: pero esta vez, no me andaré con pequeñeces.

Al decir eso, sus ojos resplandecen con un brillo blanquecino. De pronto Sunset siente todo su cuerpo inmóvil, y aunque lo intenta, no puede moverlo.

Sunset: esto… esto es… magia…?

Winter: si así quieres llamarlo. Es un pequeño regalo que mis nuevo aliados me dieron.

Sunset: … aliados?

Winter: Sunset Shimmer, te presento, a los Windigos.

De pronto un helado viento azota la cueva. Sunset, incapaz de moverse, solo puede ver como las paredes, el suelo, el techo y todo en la cueva, era cubierto por una fina capa de hielo. Un susurro casi un aullido se oye, y lo siente helarle la sangre.

Winter permanece sonriente, mientras a su alrededor empiezan a reunirse sombras blancas que se deslizan por el viento. Poco a poco toman forma, se mueven por el aire o aferrándose y arrastrándose de manera amenazante por las paredes.

Sunset: … windigos…

Sunset siente todo su cuerpo congelarse, viendo a esas criaturas, sus siluetas apenas humanas formadas por el hielo y el viento. Sus sonrisas siniestras, sus risas que dejan oír provocan escalofríos sobre ella.

Winter: qué pasa Sunset? Te quedaste fría de la impresión? Ja ja ja!

Sunset: ugh… cómo… qué haces tú con criaturas como estas?

Winter: es una historia curiosa.

 _La nieve cae esa oscura noche… el viento sopla con bastante fuerza…_

 _… Winter camina sin rumbo… con la mirada baja, los dientes firmemente apretados… y un gruñido constante en su garganta…_

 _Winter: Sunset Shimmer… pagarás por esto…! Te lo seguro, nadie… nadie deja en ridículo a Winter White Tercero! Un día…! Pronto…! La fría venganza está mía!_

 _…_

 _¿?: Fría venganza… Me fusta… como piensas…_

 _Winter se sorprende, y mira entodas direcciones, pero solo ve oscuridad, y nieve …_

 _Winter: Quien habló?!_

 _?: Solo un amigo… un espíritu solitario que busca alguien en quien confiar…_

 _Winter: Quien eres?! Si crees que me asustas te equivocas! Muéstrate!_

 _?: No tienes que temer, vinimos aquí, para ayudarte._

 _Winter: vinimos…?_

 _Winter no alcanza a responder… un fuerte viento sopla con tal intensidad, que la nevada se transforma en una ventisca…_

 _ **Tal vez la preparatoria Crystal me dejó, pero ellos, me encontraron.**_

 _Winter se protege, y al ver hacia el frente… ve una silueta… una persona…?_

 _?: Fría venganza… quieres saber… lo que es el frío…?_

 _La nieve alrededor vuela en una espiral… cual ojo del huracán… Winter empieza a aterrarse cuando siente el hielo subir por sus piernas…_

 _Un horrible grito se oye en aquel vacío…_

Winter: verás Sunset, los windigos y yo, tenemos algo en común, un profundo odio, hacia tu persona.

Sunset viéndose seria, pero confusa decide hablar.

Sunset: hacia mí? Por qué? Digo, tú estás demente, eso lo entiendo, pero, ni siquiera sabía que estas cosas estaban aquí. Qué tengo yo que ver con ellos?

Una voz suave pero fría habla a espaldas de Sunset, a la vez que ella siente un par de manos tomar sus hombros, helándole la espalda.

¿?: yo puedo responder a eso.

La chica equestre se voltea, por sobre su hombro ve el fantasmal rostro de uno de los windigos, aunque este se veía diferente. Su aura parecía más brillante y más blanca que la de los otros. De su "cuerpo", se desprenden algo parecido a lazos que flamean en un viento inexistente. Y en sus brazos y el área de su pecho se distinguen marcas en casi espirales de color azul. La voz que se le oye y la línea de lo que sería su rostro tienen también una esencia femenina.

Pero lo que más impresionó a nuestra peli fuego fue…

Sunset: puedes hablar…?

Windigo: he estado mucho tiempo observando a tu especie, he aprendido su lenguaje.

Spike empieza a ladrar ante ese fantasma que sujeta a Sunset, pero la misma solo lo mira frunciendo el ceño, y con una pase de su mano forma una corriente de aire, que empuja a cachorro hasta el otro lado de la cueva.

Sunset: SPIKE!

El cachorrito al caer al suelo queda inconciente. Sunset al ver eso gruñe y se voltea hacia el ser que la tiene atrapada.

Sunset: … quien eres…?!

Tanto su voz como su cuerpo empiezan a temblar. Quizás el miedo, o quizás el frío… quizás ambas…

Windigo: en tu lenguaje, mi nombre sería, "Hiberna". Hace tiempo quería conocerte, Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset: a-a mí? P-por-qué…?

Pregunta con su voz aún temblorosa. Hiberna aprieta ligeramente los hombros de Sunset en sus manos, lo que hace a la chica temblar más.

Hiberna: mi pueblo ha estado padeciendo de hambruna durante muchas eras. Es difícil para nosotros conseguir buena comida. Tu raza, ya no es una buena fuente de alimento.

Sunset seguía temblando, las manos de esa windigo se aferraban a sus hombros, a través de su playera del campamento podía sentir las afiladas uñas que tenía.

Se sorprende que fuera capaz de sentir el tacto de este fantasma. Aún con todo eso, estaba atenta a lo que "ella", Hiberna, le decía.

Hiberna: por mucho tiempo estuvimos buscando un lugar donde alimentarnos, y finalmente, te encontramos a ti, y a ese lugar que llamas escuela Canterlot.

Sunset: Ca-Canterlot… qu-e tie-ne que-que ver…?

Hiberna: nuestra raza se alimenta del conflicto, la energía que produce el alma de los seres cuando están peleándose y odiándose mutuamente. Antiguamente, tu raza vivía de la guerra, buscaban razones para odiarse y combatir, era tan delicioso el odio que todos producían.

La fantasma relame sus labios y Sunset puede sentir el gélido aire que escapa de ella al hablar.

Hiberna: pero tu raza cambió, y ya en el presente las guerras no son tan frecuentes. Tu especie ha pasado de ser rencorosa, a solo quejosa, y los conflictos no tienen el mismo sabor. Pero, te encontramos a ti.

Sunset sentía todo su cuerpo helarse cuando los brazos de Hiberna la rodearon por completo, pegándose la fantasma a su espalda. Sunset se sentía estar pegada a un témpano de hielo.

Hiberna: tú tenías un odio incondicional, tan grande, tan… delicioso~

Un gruñido escapa de la equestre cuando siente algo rozarle el cuello.

Hiberna: era un sentimiento de odio que, al menos yo, personalmente, no había saboreado en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Sunset aprieta los dientes, sus ojos tiemblan un poco, reconociendo lo que esa fantasma está diciendo. Recordándole aquella oscura etapa en su vida.

Hiberna: pero una sola persona no era suficiente, aún así, llamaste nuestra atención.

Sunset: déjate de palabrería!

Ordena con molestia, pero cierto miedo, ignorando el temblor de su voz y tratando de ver a los ojos a aquella fría criatura.

Sunset: por qué no me dices que es lo que quieres de una vez?

Hiberna: paciencia~, el odio que estás emitiendo ahora mismo es tan delicioso, que quiero, disfrutarlo un poco más~

Sunset sintió el helado toque de la windigo en su mejilla y cuello, a la vez el agarre de sus brazos se apretaba impidiéndole cualquier movimiento.

Sunset: ugh… me das asco.

Hiberna: y eso es bueno, para mí.

No solo era Hiberna, Sunset podía ver a los demás windigos del lugar, sonreír y, parecían suspirar, como si estuvieran sintiendo mucho placer.

Era acaso que estaban alimentándose de ella…?

Hiberna: tu odio no duró tanto como hubiéramos querido. En algún punto, cambiaste, y empezaste a ser como los demás humanos.

La mente de Sunset vagó hacia el momento en que la princesa la rescató de su propia ambición, y luego fue hacia los recuerdos de sus amigas en Canterlot.

Hiberna: pero, eras demasiado interesante como fuente de alimento, por lo que, te tuve vigilada. Y vaya que valió la pena.

Una risa se oye compartida por todos los windigos del lugar. El aire en la cueva se siente más pesado, y más frío.

Hiberna: fue ahí, cuando en la escuela empezaron a odiarte, que pudimos sentir, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, que estábamos comiendo de verdad.

Los ojos de Sunset se abren, sorpresa, espanto, y cierta tristeza.

Sunset: … Anon-A-Miss…

Hiberna: el odio de todos los humanos, no solo hacia ti, sino entre ellos, era como un festín interminable.

Sunset: eres un ser repulsivo.

Hiberna: lo soy? Pero Sunset, yo solo me dedicaba a comer, tú, me alimentabas.

Gruñiendo por la rabia, sunset trata de librarse del agarre de Hiberna, pero el frío era tal que todo su cuerpo estaba entumecido, y ella la sostenía con fuerza.

Hiberna: pero entonces tenías que, arruinarlo todo.

El tono casi burlón que la fantasma tenía, fue rápidamente reemplazado por frustración. Eso y la frase dicha, llaman la atención de Sunset.

Hiberna: no se que hiciste, pero luego del odio, vino la tristeza, y después, nada! Aquel festín terminó como si nada. Los humanos dejaron de odiar, dejaron de llorar, y volvieron a ser, nada.

Sunset: y se supone que es mi culpa?

Hiberna: tú eres quien causa cambios en todos los que te rodean. Odio, tristeza, incluso, cariño. Sunset Shimmer, quien eres? Por qué tienes ese poder?

Sunset: ahora sé que estás loca.

Hiberna: arruinaste nuestro buffet! Pero ahora, que te tenemos aquí, podremos servirnos de nuevo.

Sunset: no entiendo nada. … y donde se supone entra el albino en esto?

Winter: verás Sunset, luego de que los windigos se quedaran sin alimento, ellos necesitaban a alguien, que los ayudara a encargarse de ti.

Hiberna: necesitábamos a alguien, un humano que tuviera un incondicional odio hacia ti. Que nos sirviera para mantener estable nuestra fuerza, y esperar, esperar el momento justo, para atraparte.

Sunset mueve sus ojos entre Hiberna y Winter, ambos sonriendo con superioridad. Apretando sus dientes intenta pensar.

Sunset: … ustedes… ustedes estuvieron en Canterlot… por eso hacía tanto frío!

Hiberna: tin tin~, ganaste, alimentarnos de los humanos y producirles aún más dolor, es como nuestra versión de, "cocinar".

Sunset: y… mis amigas… el campamento…

La risilla de Hiberna es toda la respuesta que Sunset necesita.

Sunset: … te odio… los odio a todos!

Hiberna: ódiame Sunset! ÓDIAME MÁS! Tu odio es tan delicioso!

Como si estuviese lidiando con un vampiro, Sunset pudo sentir la mordida de Hiberna en su cuello. El hielo parecía meterse en su sangre, todo su cuerpo estaba inmóvil y frío.

Sunset: gh… y entonces que? Vas a retenerme en esta cueva y usarme como tu refrigerio permanente?

Hiberna: tentador~, muy tentador~

Sunset puede sentir como sus pies empiezan a congelarse, al mirar hacia abajo, ve que es verdad, sus piernas comienzan a cubrirse de hielo.

Hiberna: tristemente, si lo hiciera tendría que compartirte con mis hermanos y hermanas. Y no me gusta mucho la idea. Por eso, tenemos otro plan.

Mientras oye a Hiberna hablar, Sunset intenta mover sus piernas para tratar de librarse, pero no puede.

Hiberna: gracias a ti, los windigos tenemos suficiente poder para crear nuevos conflictos, vamos a devolver a este mundo a lo que una vez fue, un buffet de comida interminable.

Sunset: e-entonc-e-es ha-ara-as a l-las pe-perso-onas pe-pele-ar pa-r-a al-im-entar-te… n-o e-ere-s m-uy ori-igin-nal…

Habla Sunset temblando por el frío que siente pues el hielo ya cubre la mitad de su cuerpo.

Sunset: y qu-e s-se su-upon-ne q-que ha-r-as co-conm-ig-go…?

Hiberna: bueno, para asegurarnos de que no arruines nuestra cena, vamos a dejarte aquí. Enterrada en una tumba de hielo, desde la cual, podremos seguir usando tu odio para alimentarnos.

El hielo ya había llegado hasta el cuello de Sunset, ella estira la cabeza en un intento reflejo por alejarse de aquel destino. Hiberna solo sonríe, y de forma burlona toca la mejilla de Sunset con su boca, provocando que el hielo empiece a esparcirse por su rostro.

Hiberna: adiós, Sunset Shimmer.

La mirada de espanto de Sunset queda congelada, al igual que todo su cuerpo, cubierto al completo de hielo.

Hiberna se aparta, la observa casi contemplando su obra. Winter White se acerca y con una sonrisa ansiosa mira a Sunset mientras habla.

Winter: jm, jm jm, je je, JA JA JA JA! Ahí tienes Sunset Shimmer! Esta es mi venganza por meterte en mi camino. Y ahora, que terminé contigo, puedo seguir, con el resto.

Hiberna se eleva levemente, y deja salir una clase de aullido que resuena en toda la cueva. Los demás windigos responden emitiendo el mismo sonido, y en segundos, todos vuelan hacia la salida.

Winter: Todos pagarán, tú, la preparatoria Crystal, y el mundo, lamentarán haberme dejado de lado. Despídete de todo Sunset! Al diablo la empresa de mi familia! He renacido, para tomar, todo este mundo!

Con eso dicho, y una última sonrisa maliciosa a la congelada chica, Winter White da la vuelta y camina rumbo a la salida. Hiberna se toma un momento, regresando hacia Sunset, le sonríe de forma algo burlona

Hiberna: descuida, aún conservas la vista y el oído, vendré a menudo para contarte como van las cosas afuera. Entre más me odies, más sabrosa serás~

Hiberna parece relamerse lo que serían sus labios ante ese pensamiento. Después se aleja volando y emitiendo una risa fría y maliciosa.

Así, Sunset queda sola, y congelada dentro de la cueva.

Excepto, por el pequeño cachorro que lentamente recupera su conciencia.

Cuando Spike abre sus ojos, se levanta y sacude su cabeza.

Spike: auh, la cabeza no me daba tantas vueltas desde que la mamá de Twilight me metió por error en la secadora.

Cuando mira la cueva la ve cubierta de hielo, el frío dentro lo hace temblar y sacudirse. Luego logra distinguir la silueta de Sunset y corre hasta ella.

Spike: Sunset!

Baja las orejas al verla congelada, da un llanto de cachorro y con sus patas trata de rasgar el hielo.

Spike: descuida, te sacaré de ahí! Ya voy

Rasga con fuerza usando sus uñas tratando de romper el hielo, pero este no cede. Aún así no desiste, y sigue su intento, descansando cada pocos segundos antes de repetir su acción.

Spike: Sunset! Sunset! Sunset!

La acción del cachorro parece inútil, aún así este no deciste. Solo lo hace cuando empieza a ver como gotas de agua empiezan a resvalar por el hielo. Se aparta un poco, y ve como el hielo que cubre a Sunset se derrite, tomando solo unos minutos para que la chica esté libre. Sunset toma un profundo aliento y relaja todo su cuerpo, respirando agitada se sostiene de sus propias rodillas para no caerse.

Spike: Sunset!

El cachorro salta a los brazos de la chica quien lo atrapa.

Spike: estás bien?

Sunset: … "Mantén cerca a tus seres queridos, recuerda cuanto los amas. Mientras arda el fuego de ese cariño, el windigo, no tendrá poder."

Spike se sorprende un poco por la frase, pero sonríe y mueve su cola.

Sunset: vamos Spike, hay que salvar a los demás.

Spike da un par de ladridos animados y ambos salen corriendo de la cueva para volver al campamento.

* * *

Sunset seguida de cerca por Spike, corren presurosos a través del bosque. Ninguno oculta su sorpresa, al ver como todo en el lugar ahora era cubierto por una capa de nieve y hielo. Pero no se detienen a admirarlo, centrados en llegar al campamento.

* * *

Cuando por fin consiguen llegar, ya todo era un desastre.

Nieve, hielo, un frío viento azotaban el campamento Everfree. Varios campistas corrían de un lado a otro, siendo atemorizados por la presencia de esos seres fantasmales, quienes parecían divertirse a costa de su miedo.

Sunset solo puede apretar los dientes y los puños. Spike mira todo deprimido y preocupado.

Spike: Sunset… qué vamos a hacer?

Sunset: … necesitamos a las chicas.

* * *

Desde dentro de la cabaña, Sunny Flare, Indigo Zap y Lemon Zest, observaban como el vidrio de la misma se congelaba, y podían ver a sus compañeros huyendo, así como a esos seres espectrales por el lugar.

Indigo: alguien dígame que MIERDA ESTÁ OCURRIENDO!

Un Windigo se aparece de repente frente al cristal, sacándole tremendo susto a las tres. El fantasma ríe y luego se aleja.

Sunny: fantasmas! Solo eso nos faltaba.

Lemon: mh hm mh mh hm!

Indigo: Lemon, cállate! Ugh, por qué nos pasan estas cosas?

En eso se oye un fuerte estruendo desde la puerta, las tres se asustan de tal sonido. Algo golpea la puerta con fuerza, el constante golpe hace la madera sacudirse. Las tres chicas se abrazan entre sí llenas de miedo.

Finalmente, la puerta se abre estrepitosamente, el frío y la nieve ingresa, dándole escalofríos a las tres chicas, pero lo que en verdad las hace temblar, es la silueta, de una persona sosteniendo en sus manos con fuerza un gran hacha.

Las tres gritan de terror cuando la silueta levanta el hacha en alto. Sin embargo, la persona deja caer el hacha clavándola en el suelo de madera, cuando se acerca y la nieve deja de esconderla, se dan cuenta que es Sunset. Quien necesita recuperar el aliento.

Sunset: uf… el hielo congeló la puerta… uf… y tuve que forzarla… uf…

Las tres: Sunset?!

Lemon: … oigan! Ya hablo normal!

Tras la revelación de la peli verde, las tres se ven aún abrazadas y prontamente se separan, luego Indigo se acerca a la peli fuego.

Indigo: Sunset! Tú debes saber qué es lo que está pasando!

Sunset: uf… si. son windigos.

Índigos: Windigos?!

Lemon: los monstruos de tu historia?

Sunset: los mismos, al parecer se aliaron con Winter Whiter para vengarse de mí.

Lemon: con quien?

Indigo: lo sabía! Todo este desastre solo podía ser producto tuyo.

Sunny: qué fue lo que hiciste ahora?

Sunset: aún no estoy del todo segura. Pero eso no importa ahora! Chicas debemos ir y detenerlos!

Indigo: nosotras?! esperas que enfrentemos esas cosas?!

Sunset: Si! de alguna forma ustedes han desarrollado magia, pueden usarla contra ellos!

Lemon: nel pastel! No quiero volver a sonar como altavoz. Será genial en fiestas y conciertos, pero hasta ahí! Me niego a ser un megáfono andante.

Sunny: y yo me niego a tener que dormir con un extintor de incendios junto a mi cama!

Indigo: ustedes se quejan, yo no puedo ni siquiera quitarme mi ropa!

Para mostrar eso intenta quitarla su camiseta, pero esta se le pega al torso, y aunque lo consigue termina pegada a su brazo.

Sus quejas acaban con las tres discutiendo sobre quien tiene, "peor poder", y tal discusión hace crecer la ya intensa frustración de Sunset.

Sunset: BASTA! Las tres!

Grita con enojo a todas deteniendo su pelea.

Sunset: sus problemas personales los arreglaremos luego! Ahora, ustedes tres deben salir y detener a esos fantasmas para que no congelen el mundo!

Sunny: disculpa?! Te crees que puedes darnos órdenes?! No eres-

Sunset: **ESCUCHA PERRA CUANDO TE ESTÉ HABLANDO VAS A QUEDARTE CALLADA!**

Grita con una mirada de ira directo en la cara de Sunny, haciéndola callar, abrir los ojos, y retroceder. No es la única, Indigo y Lemon también se sorprenden y retroceden.

Sunset apunta con su dedo a Sunny, quien se asusta y levanta sus manos en forma defensiva.

Sunset: tú! Jamás tuviste miedo de ser quien eres, jamás te importó lo que pensaran de ti porque siempre has estado orgullosa de la persona que eres y quieres ser!

Sunny se sorprende por esas palabras.

Sunset: si esas manos y ese calor son un problema, eso no te importa! porque son TUS manos! TU magia! Son parte de ti, y te enorgulleces de ser, tú misma.

Los ojos de Sunny ganan un brillo de emoción, mira sus manos, y las cierra con fuerza, y determinación.

Sunset voltea un poco para ver a Lemon, quien da un salto por el susto.

Sunset: tú siempre quisiste compartir tus gustos con los demás, expresarte y sentirte liberada, jamás nada te detuvo, ni siquiera las normas de la escuela!

Lemon intenta hablar, pero solo balbuceo incapaz de forma una palabra.

Sunset: ahora vas a decirme que vas a cerrarte?! Y dejar de divertirte?! Tú no eres así! Nunca lo has sido! Y no creo que quieras empezar a serlo hoy.

Lemon sigue en silencio, pero parece demasiado centrada en ese pensamiento.

Sunset mira a la última, Indigo queda rígida y quieta, un poco de sudor resbalando por su frente.

Sunset: tú siempre has dado todo por los demás, por ti misma! Siempre fuiste fuerte y motivaste a todos para serlo, esa es tu mejor cualidad. Pero ahora estás aquí escondiéndote y llena de inseguridad.

Indigo relaja los hombros, pero su mirada sigue siendo de asombro.

Sunset: si eres quien dices ser, serás fuerte, serás valiente, y vas a enfrentar todo reto, para impulsar a los demás, e impulsarte a ti misma a ser mejor!

Indigo no reacciona, pero frunce su mirada, y asiente decidida.

Sunset: hay fantasmas allá convirtiendo a nuestros amigos y compañeros en paletas heladas, y ustedes son las únicas que pueden detenerlos. Si son la mitad de las chicas que dicen ser, van a salir, van a pelear contra ellos, Y DEMOSTRARLES DE QUE ESTÁN HECHAS! ENTENDIERON!

Las tres: SI SEÑORA!

Sunset: entonces, MUÉVANSE!

Las tres hacen un gesto casi militar, y se apresuran a correr hacia la puerta, más se detienen justo antes de salir, y se vuelven a girar dudosas.

Indigo: pero… oye… como vamos a…

Sunny: no podemos… controlar esto…

Sunny extiende un poco sus manos. Y Lemon trata que su voz salga en forma de estruendo, pero no funciona.

Sunset las ve un momento, y sonríe de forma confiada.

Sunset: ustedes lo lograrán, porque sus sentimientos son fuertes. Solo crean, y sientan con todo su ser. Su magia, es parte de ustedes.

Al acabar su frase, sigue sonriendo a las tres. Y aunque dudan un momento más, las tres chicas vuelven a sonreír, y finalmente se adentran en aquella nevada fantasmal.

Sunset se queda ahí por un momento, sonriente, más pronto parece, casi desinflarse y se deja caer en el banco junto a la mesa, apoyándose ligeramente en esta.

Sunset: … fue más difícil de lo que me esperaba.

El cachorro de pronto se aparece y le sonríe.

Spike: eso estuvo bastante bien. No sabía que podías ser así de agresiva.

Sunset: no me gusta hacerlo… pero a veces… hay que enseñar las cosas, del modo difícil…

Spike: eso veo. Bueno, y ahora qué?

Sunset: … "y ahora qué?" … y ahora… qué…?

Sunset está demasiado dudosa sobre eso. Eventualemente decide ponerse pie y salir de la cabaña.

Afuera, el campamento sigue totalmente rodeado por esa nevada, el viento soplando, y los gritos de varios campistas, así como el aullido y aparente risa de los windigos.

La mirada seria de Sunset regresa.

Oye a alguien acercarse corriendo, al girarse ve a Twilight y Sonata correr hacia ella, ambas sonrientes y la científica agitando un trozo de papel en su mano.

Twilight: Sunset Sunset! Ya lo descubrimos, el que ocasionó esto fue-!

Sunset: ya lo sé, Winter White Tercero.

Tanto científica como sirena quedan calladas y sus sonrisas se borran. La científica mira el papel en su mano.

" _Royal Pin"_ , es lo que lleva escrito.

Twilight pone una sonrisa bastante nerviosa.

Twilight: je, precisamente…

Arruga el papel, pisa suavemente el pie de la sirena, y esta, como en un reflejo, abre la boca como un tacho de basura, mete el papel arrugado en la boca de la peli azul, y al quitar su pie ella la cierra. Con sorpresa por tal acto, pero termina tragándose el pepel, y luego se relame los labios.

Sunset: pero no está solo, se ha aliado con los windigos.

Twilight: windigos?

Sonata: qué?! Como llegaron desde Equestria?!

Sunset: no se si vengan de Equestria, pero eso no importa. Twilight Sonata, debemos ayudar a Lemon, Sunny e Indigo, hay que ver como enfrentar y detener a estas criaturas antes de que sea tarde. … cuento con ustedes?

Sonata: esa pregunta, ni se pregunta!

Ambas sonríen, la pelifuego sonríe igual, y se encaminan presurosas a salvar el campamento.


	8. Frío Verano

**Gracias por los nuevos favoritos y follows, AndreaaaVal, Drakoerrante, xenahort x**

 **Y perdón a todos por lo de ayer pero es que me molestó bastante ver 3 reviews nuevas y que las tres fueran un pedido de que continuara. Por favor, no hagan eso.**

* * *

Aquellos fantasmas creados de viento y hielo se desplazan por sobre el campamento.

El cálido ambiente de verano extinto, lúgubres nubes cubren todo el lugar. Nieve y viento gélido rodean todo el bosque. El susurro del viento y el aullido de aquellos fantasmas son lo que se oyen, acompañando los gritos de varios campistas que tratan de esconderse.

Pero la verdadera amenaza, es el sentimiento de conflicto que se produce entre los jóvenes del lugar.

El chocar unos con otros mientras huyen, da pie a una discusión. El buscar un escondite hacen que entre ellos se peleen a fin de poder mantenerse a salvo. Más de unos pocos gritos terminan en acusaciones irracionales, dedicas a la culpa o la irresponsabilidad de unos con otros.

Y todo aquello, solo hace a los seres espectrales más fuertes.

Las siluetas de los windigos poco a poco pierden ese aspecto traslúcido, volviéndose más opacos, más reales. Sus aullidos dejaron de ser susurros, oyéndose cual si fueran risas notables que resonaban junto a su viento.

Todo eso es lo que Chrysalis podía ver, de pie frente a una de las cabañas del campamento.

Cadence: Chrysi! Vamos entra!

Llama Candence desde dentro de la cabaña. Chrysalis parece dudar por un momento, pero al final corre hasta dentro. Cadence se apresura en cerrar la puerta. Ambas mujeres ven a los jovenes que lograron refugiarse en el interior, todos claramente asustados.

Jovenes: decana Cadence, que vamos a hacer…?

Cadence: tranquilos, tranquilos, todo estará bien solo-

Sour: **bien?! BIEN?! Hay fantasmas afuera congelando el verano! Esto no puede estar bien!**

Cadence: so-solo-

Neon: hay que salir de aquí, buscar como volver a la ciudad-

Sour: _u ju ju y cómo vas a hacerlo? Esos fantasmas están afuera_ _y la ciu_ **dad está a decenas de kilómetros de aquí!**

Cadence: chicos no discutan hay que-

Neon: y qué esperas?! quedarnos aquí y congelarnos a muerte?!

Sunshower: si salimos moriremos igualmente. No tenemos salvación.

Cadence: no vamos a morir! Por favor-

Neon: tú quédate y muerete si quieres! Yo aún tengo mucho por hacer!

Entre los jóvenes empieza una discusión.

Chrysalis no dice nada, pero voltea a ver como los vidrios del lugar empiezan a congelarse, y el soplo del viento fuera de la cabaña se oye con más fuerza. Incluso siluetas de aquellos seres pueden verse merodeando afuera.

Un suave sollozo la saca de sus pensamientos, al voltear, puede ver a Cadence temblar, un par de lágrimas cayendo.

Chrysalis: Cadence…

Cadence: … lo siento…

La decana empieza a sollozar, se cubre el rostro con ambas manos y se lamenta de si misma.

Cadence: es mi culpa…

Chrysalis: Cadence, esto no es tu culpa.

Cadence: yo los traje aquí… quería… quería que la escuela tuviera un lindo viaje…

El llanto de la mujer poco a poco calma la disputa entre los jóvenes.

Cadence: quería que todos nos divirtiéramos… poder celebrar que la escuela fueran buenos amigos… pero ahora… ahora… lo siento… lo siento…!

Las lágrimas de la decana tranquilizan a los jóvenes, quitándoles el enojo, cambiándolo por pena.

Chrysalis ve a Cadence, luego a los jóvenes, y su atención se desvía hacia las ventanas, donde puede ver como el hielo que las cubría, lentamente se desvanece. Esto la sorprende, y se permite pensar unos segundos.

Cadence se limpia el rostro, y Chrysalis se gira para verla.

Chrysalis: Cadence, esto no es tu culpa. Tú querías lo mejor para la escuela.

Cadence: y ahora estamos aquí… con miedo… atrapados…

Chrysalis: no podías saberlo, nadie podía.

La mujer de piel oscura toma a la otra de los hombros y la mira fijamente.

Chrysalis: Cadence, hiciste lo correcto. Quisiste mantener ese sentimiento que ha crecido en la escuela, y aún puedes hacerlo.

Ambas mujeres se miran, una impasible pero decidida, la otra dudosa y aún triste.

Chrysalis: aún hay muchos jóvenes afuera, iré a ver si puedo ayudarlos.

Cadence: pero… qué puedes hacer…?

Chrysalis: no lo sé. Pero lo haré, necesito que tú te quedes aquí. Debes mantener a todos unidos.

Cadence: pero… como puedo hacer eso…?

Chrysalis: Tú puedes. Tu corazón es bello y puro como el cristal, y puedes enviar amor a todos. Contigo aquí, esos seres no pueden hacer nada.

Cadence: Chrisie…

Chrysalis: volveré en cuanto pueda.

Sin decir nada más, y con prisa, se separa de Cadence y va hacia la puerta. Cadence solo puede verla marcharse.

Chrysalis da una mirada más a todos, y luego se va. Los jóvenes se acercan a la decana, todos dudando y temerosos de la situación.

Campista: Decana Cadence…

Cadence toma una respiración profunda, obligándose a tragar su inseguridad pone una mirada decidida. Toma la mano de Neon y Sunshower, y mira a todos los campistas.

Cadence: estaremos bien. Siempre que estemos juntos.

Entre todos se miran, siguiendo el ejemplo de la decana, Neon y Sunshower también extienden sus manos a las de un compañero, y estos siguen, uniendo todos sus manos y permaneciendo juntos unos de otros.

Sour Sweet se queda un poco apartada, seria, y con brazos cruzados, pero cuando una mano se extiende a ella, invitándola, suspira por la nariz, y acepta, uniéndose al resto.

La cabaña queda en silencio, pero desde afuera, puede notarse, levemente, como el clima alrededor va amenizando.

* * *

Por su parte, nuestro trío conocido, tras salir de la cabaña comedor avanzaron un poco por el campamento, evaluando la situación. No hace falta decir lo mucho que estaban preocupadas y asustadas.

Indigo: entonces… alguna tiene un plan?

Sunny: ademas de temblar del miedo…

Lemon: WAAAAAAAaaaaa... no sirve. Ugh porque no puedo gritar como altavoz ahora?! Es como cuando tengo examen! Tengo todas las respuestas en la cabeza pero cuando tengo la hoja en frente, me quedo en blanco!

Indigo: Lemon concéntrate! Tú también Sunny! Hay que… hay que ver como usar este poder para detener esas cosas.

Con eso dicho, Indigo empieza a frotarse el cuerpo, los brazos, y piernas.

Sunny: que haces?

Indigo: no lo sé! Es como si tuviera estática en mi piel, si la aumento tal vez atraiga esas cosas.

Sunny: eso no suena lógico.

Indigo: tienes una mejor idea?

Lemon: cuidado!

El grito de la peli verde las hace girarse, logran ver como un par de windigos vuelan hacia ellas. Todas gritan y se lanzan a los lados evitándolos. Lo windigos solo ríen y se reúnen con otros en el aire, todos empiezan a rodearlas de forma amenazante.

Las tres chicas se juntan dándose la espalda unas a otras.

Indigo: alguien piense algo antes de que se den cuenta que pueden vencernos…

Lemon: yo creo que ya lo saben…

Una risa es compartida entre todos los windigos. Y pronto las tres chicas sienten y ven sus pies, empezar a congelarse.

Sunny Flare, tras morderse el labio con miedo, da un suspiro resignado y deja de temblar.

Sunny: chicas… lo siento… yo… siento todo lo que dije antes.

Indigo: … yo igual lo siento. Ustedes son mis amigas, y… siempre lo serán.

Lemon: uf vaya. Pero bueno si vamos a ponernos cursis, entonces diré, que si me toca morir congelada por fantasmas, me alegro que sea con ustedes.

Indigo: bueno uff, eso ya fue muy cursi.

Las tres ríen y se sonríen entre si.

Sunny: … también siento lo que le dije a Sunset, ella es mi amiga… la mejor amiga que pude haber tenido…

Indigo y Lemon se deprimen ante eso, ambas pensando en su chica cabello de fuego…

Uno de los windigos entona un aullido siniestro y se lanza hacia Sunny Flare. Ella al notarlo se aterra.

Indigo ve eso, y su mirada se llena de enfado.

Una corriente de electricidad la atraviesa, y al llegar a sus piernas rompe el hielo que la apresa, sin esperar un solo segundo, se mueve y se pone frente a Sunny.

Insigo: Nadie. Toca. A mis. AMIGAS!

Como si de un reflejo se tratase, levanta su brazo. Al instante una oleada de electricidad cruza su cuerpo hasta su brazo, para luego salir en forma de pequeños relámpagos.

Los relámpagos tardan una fracción de segundo en impactar sobre el windigo, el cual aúlla de dolor. A la vez los otros windigos son también alcanzados, mientras el resto se mueve agitadamente en un intento de no ser alcanzados.

Aquellos relámpagos duran solo segundos pero es suficiente para golpear y lastimar a varios windigos, algunos que terminan cayendo al suelo con otro golpe.

Indigo sonríe, mira su palma, y da una gran sonrisa.

Sunny: Indigo! Cómo…?

Lemon: Zap-Zap! Fue increíble! Cómo lo hiciste?!

Indigo: no lo sé! Solo pensé en dar lo mejor por mis compañeros. Wow! Así como Sunset dijo.

Lemon sonríe ampliamente llena de emoción, Sunny por su parte mira a sus manos y se pierde en sus pensamientos.

Sunny: … Sunset dijo que yo nunca me avergoncé de lo que soy… y, es verdad…!

Los windigos que las rodean fruncen todos sus miradas y se lanzan a la vez contra ellas.

Sunny cierra sus puños y muestra una mirada determinada.

Sunny: siempre he sido yo misma, sin importar nada. Esta magia… es mía! MI, magia!

Las manos de Sunny brillan, y en solo un segundo se cubren de llamas de color azul cristalino. Ni siquiera se permite sorprenderse, simplemente extiende sus manos lanzando bolas de fuego hacia los windigos, quienes al ver aquello cesan su ataque y las esquivan.

Sunny se gira y lanza bolas de fuego hacia los windigos, estos logran evitarlas pero se denota su sorpresa.

Sunny cierra sus puños, contrae los brazos y al extenderlos deja salir un torrente de fuego hacia los windigos, estos se apresuran a evitar las llamas. Sunny mueve los brazos para obligarlos a dispersarse.

Con una sonrisa, e incluso una risa, Sunny cesa su ataque y mira sus manos con emoción.

Sunny: ESO FUE-! Uh estimulante.

Se obliga a calmarse un poco pero persiste su sonrisa.

Las tres chicas oyen gritos de los windigos. Los que vuelan las miran enfurecidos, y los que estaban en el suelo se apresuran a elevarse de nuevo. En lugar de lanzarse hacia ellas, los Windigos empiezan a volar en círculos sobre ellas, creando una clase de navada.

Lemon: déjenmelos a mí. Les aconsejo se cubran los oídos.

Con completa confianza Lemon se para en medio de aquella nevada. Sunny e Indigo también están confiadas, y siguen el consejo, cubriéndose los oídos.

Mientras los windigos gruñen y vuelan velozmente haciendo su nevada más fuerte, Lemon da un pisotón al suelo, como queriendo ponerse derecha, toma una bocanada profunda de aire, y mirando directo hacia el cielo entona un grito estruendoso, creando ondas de sonido que sacuden el aire y detiene el vuelo de los windigos y los sacude, algunos son arrojados a la distancia.

El estruendoso grito es oído incluso en la distancia.

* * *

Winter White se había paseado por el lugar con una sonrisa, pero la borra cuando escucha el grito y al girarse puede ver a los windigos siendo atacados en la distancia.

Winter: qué es eso?!

* * *

Hiberna al igual que todos los windigos estaba congelando y aterrando a cuanto campista encontrara, pero se detiene al ver aquella agitación.

* * *

Incluso Sunset, Twilight y Sonata, así como Spike quien las acompaña, escuchan el grito en la distancia, y se sorprenden, aunque pronto Sunset sonríe.

Twilight: qué fue eso?!

Sunset: fueron las chicas.

* * *

El grito de Lemon sacude a los windigos a tal punto que estos acaban huyendo. Al acabársele el aire, Lemon cesa su grito, y aunque se marea un poco, Indigo y Sunny la sostienen y la ayudan a mantenerse de pie.

Lemon: eso… fue… RADICAL! Me retracto de lo que dije! Ser un parlante andante es lo mejor!

Indigo: Sunset tenía razón, de verdad podemos hacer esto!

Anuncia la deportista acercando sus palmas, viendo las corrientes eléctricas que se forman entre ellas. Así mismo Sunny enciende sus manos y las apaga cerrando los puños.

Lemon: luego de esto hay que invitarla unos tragos para celebrar y disculparnos.

Indigo: ya rugiste, pero primero, pateemos traseros transparentes con el poder de la amistad! Porque la amistad es un shock!

Exclama con ondas de electricidad moviéndose por su cuerpo.

Sunny: porque es cálida.

Con un chasquido de dedo produce unas llamas que se elevan.

Lemon: y es estridente!

Toma aire, las otras proceden a taparse los oídos, y Lemon deja salir su grito.

* * *

Suri y Coco se abrazan una a la otra temblando por el frio y el miedo causando por tres windigos que las rodean. Los pies de ambas empiezan a congelarse.

Suri: Coco siempre te trate mal pero siempre has sido mi mejor amiga…

Coco: usé tu clarinete para destapar mi sanitario.

Suri: que?!

Coco sonríe con algo de nervios.

Sunset, Twilight y Sonata logran verlas a ambas ser amenazadas por los windigos quienes empiezan a congelarlas.

Sunset: Suri! Coco!

Las tres y el cachorro corren hacia ellas.

El aullido de los windigos hace a ambas niñas gritar de terror.

Para sorpresa de los tres fantasmas, una voz los llamas

¿?: dejen a esas niñas!

Los tres espíritus y las dos niñas logran ver a Chrysalis pararse con firmeza a pocos metros.

Chrysalis: por qué no se meten con alguien de mi tamaño?

Los windigos sonríen con cierta gracia. Uno de ellos se aparta de las niñas y vuela hacia la mujer.

Un frío viento la azota y el windigo vuela en círculos alrededor de Chrysalis.

Aún así ella no reacciona, su mirada impasible, su cuerpo inmóvil, no hace intento por huir ni detenerlo.

Aunque el frío viento rodea a la mujer, ella no parece sentir nada. Su cuerpo no tiembla. El windigo se sorprende cuando ve que no hay hielo formándose sobre ella. Se le oye un gruñido, cesa su movimiento y se acerca amenazante y veloz.

Pero sorpresivamente, Chrysalis extiende su brazo derecho y lo toma del cuello. Mirándolo seriamente y con una voz fría le habla.

Chrysalis: lo siento, creo que mi corazón es demasiado frío, para ti.

Levanta su brazo izquierdo y propina un duro golpe justo al rostro del espectro, enviándolo a volar y caer al suelo.

Los otros windigos se asombran de sobremanera. No solo ellos, nuestro trío que lo vio hace igual.

Sunset: wow!

Sonata: vieron eso?! Genial!

Twilight: como lo…?

Los dos windigos gruñen y se lanzan contra Chrysalis, ella se dispone a enfrentarlos, pero un sonido estridente sacude el aire. Empujando a los espíritus, y a las demás las obliga a taparse los oídos.

Pronto ven al resto de nuestro grupo acercarse presurosas.

Indigo: Chicas!

Lemon: Sun-Shim! Twi-Park! Duskie!

El grupo se reúne en un abrazo, uno especialmente fuerte dado a la peli fuego.

Sunset: chicas! Están bien?

Indigo: mejor que bien! Mira lo que puedo hacer!

Chocando sus palmas y frotándolas entre sí crea una corriente eléctrica en todo su cuerpo, todas las presentes pueden sentir sus ropas y cabellos ser ligeramente atraídos hacia ella.

Sunny: tenías razón Sunset, esta magia que tenemos, podemos controlarla.

Lemon: si que si! quieren oír mi grito?!

Con emoción toma aire y se prepara. Pero se detiene cuando todas le responden.

Todas: NO!

Sunset solo puede reír con cierta gracia. Luego se aproxima a las dos chicas más jóvenes que aún están congeladas de piernas.

Sunset: Suri, Coco. Descuiden, solo quédense juntas, y piensen en buenos momentos.

Toma a ambas niñas de un hombro, y les sonríe de forma amigable. Las pequeñas cierran sus ojos, y mientras piensan, ambas sienten el abrazo de la otra apretarse un poco más. En pocos segundos el hielo en sus piernas se derrite, y se rompe, permitiéndoles moverse.

Suri: señorita Shimmer!

Suri ya libre se lanza y abraza con fuerza a Sunset, Coco hace igual aunque con menos fuerza. Sunset responde el abrazo de ambas y les acaricia la cabeza.

Suri: teníamos miedo…

Sunset: lo sé, pero ya están bien.

Coco: señorita Shimmer… qué está pasando… que son estos…

Suri: fantasmas…?

Sunset: windigos, son criaturas-

¿?: SUNSET SHIMMER!

El fuerte y furioso grito detiene su frase. Presurosa se gira y de forma protectora deja a ambas niñas a su espalda. Las demás chicas, y Chrysalis, también se giran para ver el origen de aquella voz.

Es Hiberna, quien se alza por encima de todas. Sus ojos resplandecen en blanco, con un semblante de furia en su rostro.

Sunset: Hiberna.

Hiberna: cómo estás aquí?! Deberías estar congelada!

Sunset: podrás congelar mi cuerpo, pero no mi corazón! … por muy cursi que eso suene!

Twilight: también es contradictorio, ya que el corazón es un músculo del cuerpo, y si el cuerpo se congela por ende también el-

Indigo: Twilight, no es momento de ser una nerd.

Lemon: y no es que realmente haya un momento para serlo.

Sonata: Sunsita, nos presentas a tu amiga semi transparente?

Aunque la pregunta es una broma, el rostro de Sonata está bastante serio. Cosa rara en ella.

Sunset: no vas a arruinar nuestra comida otra vez, Sunset Shimmer!

Alzando su brazo Hiberna crea un fuerte viento que las azota a todas. Ellas se cubren y se sostienen entre sí para resistirlo.

Indigo se cubre, pero uniendo sus palmas, empieza a frotarlas creando una corriente, y luego la lanza en forma de relámpago. Hiberna lo nota, pero no consigue reaccionar antes que la electricidad la golpee.

El viento desaparece y Sunny Flare aprovecha para unir sus manos, crear una gran bola de fuego azul y lanzarla contra la windigo. La descarga eléctrica deja a Hiberna incapaz de moverse por lo que la bola de fuego la golpea y la hace caer al suelo.

Indigo y Sunny chocan sus palmas. Coco y Suri se sorprenden pero sonríen. Igual Sunset quien las mira.

Chrysalis se acerca, con su mirada aún seria.

Chrysalis: Cadence me dijo que eran un grupo especial, pero no me imaginaba algo como eso.

Todas sonríen. Pero regresan su atención a Hiberna cuando se levanta. Lo extraño, esas curiosas marcas en su cuerpo empieza a resplandecer, y el suelo debajo de ella se congela.

Hiberna: … no van a quitarnos nuestra comida… hemos esperado… siglos… para esto…

El suelo se congela y el aire alrededor de Hiberna se pone tan frío que se oscurece.

Hiberna: NO NOS QUITARÁN NUESTRA COMIDA!

Grita con furia, y luego lanza un aullido que resuena en todo el campamento. En solo segundos, el cielo se oscurece mucho más, pues todos los windigos se reúnen y su presencia comienza a helar todo el ambiente.

* * *

Las cabañas, se cubren de hielo, los arboles casi parecen sufrir, perdiendo hojas por el viento y llenándose de escarcha y nieve, el lago se congela por completo. Una fuerte nevada cubre todo el sitio.

En la cabaña donde está Cadence, todos los jóvenes se reúnen, sintiendo el terror de ver como el hielo cubre toda la estructura. Cadence también siente miedo, pero al ver a sus alumnos asustados, se obliga a vencer esa emoción, sostiene a tantos estudiantes como sus brazos le permiten, y los atrae hacia ella, de manera protectora.

Los jóvenes sienten ese acto, se acercan tanto a la mujer como pueden, y agarran las manos de sus compañeros con fuerza. Entre todos los jóvenes presentes se sostienen, se acercan entre si, formando algo parecido a un abrazo gigante.

Cadence obliga su cuerpo a calmarse, y centrarse en cuidar de todos, sujetándolos firmemente.

Esa sensación se comparte a todos, haciendo el abrazo cálido. Y aunque el hielo entra en la cabaña congelando todo dentro, no consigue llegar hasta ellos. Están rodeados por una burbuja de calidez

* * *

Pero aún hay jóvenes afuera que no tienen esa posibilidad, ni esa suerte. Son virtualmente aplastados por el viento y la nieve.

Fleur de Lis, intenta refugiarse detrás de un gran árbol en el terreno, la protege del viento, pero el frío ambiente la hace temblar. Oye una especie de risa, al alzar la vista puede ver a un windigo aferrado al tronco del árbol, grita del miedo e intenta levantarse, pero sus piernas se enredan y acaba cayendo. El windigo se lanza contra ella, Fleur grita y se cubre con sus brazos. Algo golpea y aparta al windigo lanzándolo lejos, Fleur alza la mirada, ve a Timber con un hacha en las manos, apretando los dientes mientras mira al windigo. Este mismo se levanta y gruñe, lanzándose contra el chico, pero este blande el hacha y lo vuelve a golpear.

Pese a ser golpeado con el filo del hacha, esta no parece causarle ningún daño, simplemente lo golpea y lo tira al suelo. Timber aprovecha eso y blande el hacha, parece un intento por clavarla. Pero al igual que antes, en lugar de clavarse, el hacha solo consigue golpearlo en la cabeza aturdiéndolo. Aún así Timber aprovecha el momento, y corre hacia Fleur.

Timber: vamos!

Le extiende la mano, ella no duda en tomarla, él la jala para levantarlo y ambos corren de nuevo hacia el campamento.

Timber sostiene con fuerza la mano de Fleur y ella responde igual.

Llegan hasta la cabaña donde Gloriosa tiene su oficina, y al entrar, se reúnen con la jefa del campamento, junto a otros jóvenes campistas.

Gloriosa entrega mantas a todos pues tiemblan del frío y el miedo.

Timber: Gloriosa!

Gloriosa: Timber! Estás bien?!

La mujer corre hacia su hermano y lo examina un poco.

Timber: estoy bien, pero esas cosas están por todas partes! Esta hacha no les hace nada, no tengo idea de que son! Pudiste llamar a alguien?!

Gloriosa: no… la tormenta cortó todas las comunicaciones. Ni siquiera los celulares funcionan.

Timber: maldita sea!

Timber siente un apretón en su mano, eso lo hace voltearse y ver el rostro preocupado de Fleur.

Timber: tú estás bien?

Fleur: si, gracias por salvarme.

Timber: descuida.

Gloriosa: estás bien querida? Te lastimaron?

Fleur: no, gracias a Timber.

Le sonríe al joven, este devuelve la sonrisa. Aunque pronto Fleur se agarra los brazos temblando un poco, volviendo a sentir frío. Gloriosa se apresura en darle una manta para que se cubra.

Timber: Gloriosa, quédate aquí y cuida de todos.

Gloriosa: vas a volver a salir?!

Timber: aún hay campistas afuera, con esas cosas. Debo hacerlo.

Aunque preocupada, Gloriosa no hace intento de detenerlo, él le da a su hermana una mirada más, y con firme agarre de su hacha, vuelve a salir.

Fleur: … es muy valiente.

Gloriosa: por favor hermano, ten cuidado.

Aunque sumamente preocupada, Gloriosa sigue atendiendo a los chicos dentro. Fleur también se queda preocupada, mirando a través de la ventana, pudiendo solo ver la nieve caer.

* * *

Devuelta con nuestro grupo, las seis amigas se juntan para poder sostenerse unas a otras, pero no pueden hacer nada para evitar la nieve. Las dos niñas y la mujer adulta también intentan resistir.

Indigo: Sunset! Qué hacemos?!

Sunset: … trato… de pensar…

Hiberna flota sobre el nivel del suelo, su mirada enfadada sobre el grupo viéndolos sometidos por la nieve.

Hiberna: son unas idiotas. no son más que humanas, por muchas habilidades que posean. Son comida para nuestra especie!

Sunset mira con resentimiento a la windigo, y esta le devuelve la mirada. Luego flota acercándose, y se queda frente a ella.

Hiberna: y tú, Sunset Shimmer.

Extiende su brazo y agarra a la chica equina por el cuello, apretándolo y levantándola del suelo.

Todas: Sunset!

Hiberna se eleva llevando a Sunset, sujeta por su cuello.

Hiberna: Quería dejarte vivir. Que sirvieras como alimento. Pero veo que eres peligrosa.

El cuello de Sunset empieza a envolverse en hielo.

Hiberna: esta vez, te congelaré hasta matarte.

El hielo crece, casi como en picos que envuelven el mentón, y los hombros de la pelifuego. Creciendo más y más.

Indigo: Sunset!

Sunny: Sunset!

Twilight: Sunset no!

Lemon: Sun-Shim!

Sonata: Sunsita…

Sus amigas solo pueden verla desde el suelo. Indigo, Sunny y Lemon intentan usar su magia, pero el viento y la nieve repelen la electricidad, apagan el fuego y dispersan el sonido, haciendo imposible que la ayuden.

El cuerpo de Sunset sigue siendo encerrado en ese hielo. Sus amigas se desesperan y gritan el nombre de Sunset, impotentes.

Hiberna se permite sonreír cuando ve y siente la fuerza de Sunset disminuir y el hielo llegarle hasta el torso.

Sonata también ve a su amiga de Equestria.

Sonata: Sunsita…

La mente de la sirena se llena de recuerdos…

Puede recordar su reencuentro con Sunset en Crystal, y el como empezaron a hablar…

Sonata: Sunset…

Recuerda cuando hicieron la banda… cuando Sunset la protegió de las chicas de Canterlot…

Y la primera vez que la llamó amiga…

Una lágrima cae de la sirena, y al instante se congela, pero ella solo sigue mirando a su amiga.

Sonata: … Sunset…

Todos los recuerdos de los momentos felices con Sunset llegan a la mente de Sonata. Sus manos tiemblan y las cierra en puños.

Sonata: … Sunset…

Sunset está casi congelada, Hiberna sigue sonriendo.

Sonata: SUNSEEEEEEEEEEEET!

El grito de Sonata resuena, incluso por sobre la fuerte ventisca, y antes de que nadie pueda notarlo todo su cuerpo es envuelto en una aura de brillante color azul.

Sorpresa, es poco decir. Todas las presentes ven como esa aura crece y se eleva en lo alto, poco a poco va ganando una forma. Esa aura brillante, toma una forma alargada, delgada, bella y elegante. Un ser que solo se podría describir como un híbrido de caballo y pez, con cola de sirena, patas equinas, y aleta dorsal. Su rostro alargado muestra un par de brillantes ojos.

En el suelo, esa aura se separa de Sonata, y ella cae hacia el suelo, sus amigas consiguen sostenerla, pero esta queda inconsciente. Todas llevan su atención hacia aquel ser, incluso los windigos.

Hiberna mira a esa criatura, y esta, parece mirarla también.

Los ojos de la criatura se fruncen.

Hiberna: uh oh…

Aquel ser aural abre su boca exhalando un grito armonioso, como si fuera una melodía, pero tan potente que sacude el aire y empuja a la windigo haciéndola soltar a la chica equina.

Sunset cae al suelo, aún cubierta en hielo, pero el ser aural se mueve por el aire, golpea con sus patas el hielo, rompiéndolo, y luego se mueve para que Sunset caiga en su lomo.

Sunset abre sus ojos lentamente, nota que está flotando, sobre algo, cuando alza la mirada se encuentra con el rostro de aquel ser.

Se hace silencio mientras Sunset mira a esa criatura, tras unos segundos…

Sunset: Sonata…?

El ser frota su cabeza en la mejilla de Sunset, cosa que la hace a ella sonreír.

En el suelo, las demás siguen sorprendidas, mirando entre aquel ser aural y su amiga peli azul ahora inconsciente.

Lemon: esa es… Duskie?

Indigo: eso… es…

Todas: ASOMBROSO!

El ser, Sonata, se mueve velozmente por el aire, inmune a la ventisca y empieza a atacar a Windigos, embistiéndolos. Todos se lanzan a atacar. Sonata los esquiva, los golpea con sus patas y su cola.

Sunset: cómo hiciste esto?!

Pregunta sonriente mientras se sujeta del cuello de su amiga.

Sonata solo deja salir una melodía mientras sigue moviéndose atacando a los Windigos.

Tras un par de vueltas, se dirige directo hacia Hiberna, esta está tan impactada que no puede reaccionar, y la sirena la atrapa en su cola, llevándola con ella, bajando a gran velocidad, la azota en el suelo.

Sonata vuela con Sunset hacia el grupo, vuela alrededor de todas un par de veces, y luego se detiene permitiendo a Sunset bajarse. Todas miran sonrientes a su amiga.

La sirena aural parece cerrar los ojos, luego se eleva un poco, y baja dirigiéndose a su cuerpo inconsciente. El aura se desaparece, entrando en este. Solo un segundo, y los ojos de la peli azul se abren.

Indigo: Sonata!

Lemon: Duskie!

Sunny: estás bien querida?

Sonata: … wow… chicas… vieron… vieron eso?!

Pregunta exaltándose y levantándose muy emocionada.

Sonata: no se que hice pero fue genial! Iba como wooooosh y pow! Y hice eso y también… FUE LO MÁS SUPER QUE ME HA PASADO!

La sonrisa de todas no hace más que crecer.

Indigo: y creía que lo mío era genial.

Lemon: no se vale, a Duskie le tocó el mejor super poder.

Sunset sonríe, y se acerca a la peli azul.

Sunset: Sonata, gracias por salvarme.

La sirena solo sonríe y envuelve a la peli fuego en un fuerte abrazo.

Sonata: te amo Sunsita!

Sunset: je je, yo también te amo Sonata.

El feliz ambiente es interrumpido por un quejido. Es hiberna quien vuelve a ponerse de pie.

Hiberna: … cómo… cómo es que hacen eso… SON SOLO HUMANAS!

Al igual que ella, todos los windigos alrededor se denotan enfurecidos. Especialmente aquellos que fueron atacados.

Indigo: quieres más chica hielo? Mejor ríndete! Somos demasiado para ti.

La windigo, gruñe, tiembla de rabia, parece dispuesta a hacer algo, pero…

Winter: Hiberna!

Eso la detiene, todas ven a Winter White acercarse con una mirada seria.

Winter: Sunset Shimmer. Vas a seguir metiéndote en mis planes.

Sunset: Winter esto tiene que parar! Si tienes rencores contra mí, bien. Vamos a arreglarlos, pero qué es eso de atacar el campamento y conquistar el mundo?! Te has vuelto completamente loco!

Winter: si tomar lo que me merezco es una locura, entonces si! estoy loco. Loco, por acabar contigo.

Sunset cruza miradas con él, las demás también lo miran. Chrysalis, sujetando de manera protectora a ambas niñas se mantiene alejada, pero atenta.

Winter: Hiberna.

Mira a la windigo, y esta parece entender lo que dice. Hiberna se eleva por sobre Winter, y luego desciende sobre él, fundiéndose en su cuerpo.

Todas se asombran, más aún cuando Winter empieza a gritar su cuerpo desprende un aire gélido.

La ropa de Winter se despedaza, dejando ver que en su torso aparecen las marcas que tenía Hiberna. Su piel se vuelve aún más blanca, y su cabello se eriza. Sus ojos se tornan completamente blancos, y luego se cubren de brillo azul.

Cesa su grito, y también el viento. Las marcas en el cuerpo de Winter brillan un segundo.

Winter: estoy de acuerdo en algo, Sunset. Tú y yo, debemos arreglar nuestros problemas.

Sunset no puede decir nada, solo fruncir su mirada con preocupación.

* * *

 **Tal vez estoy metiendo demasiado Dragon BAll Z en estas historias?**

 **...**

 **...**

 **NAH!**

 **-dibujando a Sunset lanzando un Kame Hame Ha-**


	9. Combate el Invierno

**Aquí el new charter.**

 **Pero lo juro. UN comentario más con eso de "sube otro capítulo por favor", y NO voy a subir el ultimo capítulo.**

 **Que ni siquiera comentan sobre cap, solo exigen otro, y eso me enerva.**

 **Si quieren elfinal l de la historia, NO comenten eso, o por lo menos digan, que lindo capitulo, que linda historia, digan algo del **** capitulo que para algo lo escribo. No solo pidan otro.**

 **Ni se para que piden si saben que lo voy a subir, no tienen que exigirlo.**

 **O no comenten. Prefiero ningun comentario a una exigencia para satisfacer a lectores caprichosos.**

 **Y los fieles no se preocupen que a ustedes les daré el final de todas formas, pero los guest caprichosos molestos se quedarán sin nada. Porque nomas exigen sin agradecer. Y ya me cansé de ser el escritor bueno, no me da miedo ser el malnacido.**

 **Ya dije.**

* * *

Nuestro sexteto, acompañadas por Suri, Coco, y Chrysalis, tenían diversas emociones, pero en su mayoría, todas mostraban asombro, al ver a ese sujeto.

Winter, ahora luce una piel totalmente blanca,imposible distinguirla de la propia nieve. Esas marcas casi en espirales por su cuerpo es lo que permite visualizarlo.

Sus ojos solo son un brillo azul semi cristalino, y su rostro solo muestra frialdad, y enfado.

Winter: tienes razón en algo, Sunset Shimmer. Tenemos que acabar con esto.

Por un minuto, ninguna de las presentes dice nada.

Indigo: bueno, el albino se fusionó con la chica hielo. … no muy original.

Lemon: eso da igual. Oye Wint! Entrega especial.

Previendo lo que viene, todas se apresura a cubrir sus oídos. Y a Lemon solo le toma una bocanada de aire lanzar su grito.

Aunque el ahora híbrido humano windigo lo recibe, solo se cubre y se queja un poco, apuntando con sus dedos casi como una pistola, lanza un rayo blanco, justo a la boca abierta de Lemon.

Lo siguiente que se ve, es a la joven de verde melena arrodillarse en el suelo, y agarrarse la garganta con ambas manos.

Todas gritan su nombre y se acercan a ella. Lemon respira, se presiona el cuello y tose, pero es una tos seca y apagada. Su voz tan baja, ni siquiera es un susurro.

Lemon: … mi… garganta…

Áspera y fría, así es como se la oye, y no puede decir nada más.

Todas se aterran y preocupan, pero Indigo se enfurece.

Indigo: ya ni quiero hacer chistes.

Junta sus palmas y las frota con furia. En seguida su cuerpo se cubre de electricidad, incluso su cabello se eriza. Con solo mover sus brazos hacia atrás, la electricidad va a sus puños, y luego estira los brazos lanzando varios relámpagos. Pequeños pero numerosos relámpagos avanzan a gran velocidad hacia Winter, pero son detenidos por una clase de escudo de hielo, formado desde la muñeca de Winter en forma de espinas.

Al golpear los relámpagos contra el hielo, este se despedaza, pero los bloquea todos antes de romperse por completo.

Indigo gruñe, y se dispone a atacar de nuevo, golpea sus palmas.

El híbrido se inclina ligeramente y da un soplido. Esto forma un torrente de viento, suave, pero que forma una neblina llena de humedad.

Tan pronto la niebla llega a la chica, su cuerpo se humedece, lo que causa que su electricidad se descontrole y la dañe a ella misma.

Indigo deja salir un grito de dolor antes de caer al suelo. Todas la llaman. Twilight y Sonata se quedan con Lemon, pero Sunset y Sunny van con ella.

Ahora es Sunny Flare quien se enfada. Parándose derecha se encienden sus manos con su fuego magenta.

Sunny: se acabaron las delicadezas.

Con un gruñido, apretando los dientes y los puños, sus llamas crecen, yendo mas allá de sus brazos y hasta cruzar su espalda y crecer intensamente.

Ella no pierde tiempo y lanza una intensa ráfaga de fuego contra el híbrido.

Él por su lado casi imita a la chica, cubriéndose sus brazos de un aire frío, y al extenderlos lanza su propia ráfaga de frío que choca contra las llamas.

Sunny y Winter enfrentan sus ataques, pero pronto el frío supera las llamas. Sunny se espanta cuando ve el viento y el hielo acercarse, y finalmente envolverla. Sus llamas se apagan, su piel palidece, su ropa es cubierta por escarcha.

Sunny tiembla, cae de rodillas abrazándose a si misma temblando por el frío.

Sunset: Sunny Flare!

Hace acto de levantarse, aunque duda al ver a Indigo, pero al final corre hacia Sunny.

Sunset: Sunny…! Estás…?

Sunny mira sus manos temblorosas, y pálidas. Las cierra y se ven pequeñas brasas salir de sus palmas, pero no hay llamas.

Sunny: tengo… frío…

Vuelve a abrazarse, haciéndose una bola tratando de mantener su calor.

Winter: parece que tus amigas no resisten el frío, Sunset Shimmer.

Habla él un tono burlón y con una sonrisa. Sunset mira hacia atrás. Ve como Chrysalis se había acercado a Lemon para ayudar a Twilight, en tanto Sonata, Suri y Coco ayudaban a Indigo a mantenerse de pie, parecía estar sufriendo calambres.

Mira también a Sunny y la sujeta, finalmente con una mirada molesta habla en voz alta.

Sunset: Winter! Maldito!

Winter: es culpa suya por meterse en mi camino, justo como tú lo hiciste.

Lo último lo dice con una voz sumamente fría. Y hace a Sunset enfadarse y levantarse. Pero antes de dar un paso, un brazo se levanta frente a ella, deteniéndola.

Es Sonata, quien contraria a su actitud normal, su rostro refleja una seriedad profunda.

Sunset se sorprende al ver esa expresión en ella. Sonata solo mira a Winter, quien le regresa la mirada con una sonrisa confiada.

La Sirena se enfada, su expresión muestra eso, y con un grito de ira, todo su cuerpo brilla. Aquel ser aural se hace presente, saliendo de ella. Su cuerpo queda inerte y cae, pero Sunset logra sujetarla, y dejarla suavemente en el suelo. Luego alza la mirada para ver a su amiga, ahora una criatura incorpórea, flotando cerca.

Sunset: Sonata…

La sirena aural mira hacia su amiga de cabello de fuego, entona una melodía suave, y luego voltea hacia el enemigo.

Winter borra su sonrisa, pero hace un gesto con su mano, invitando a la sirena a atacar. Ella no decepciona, con un semblante fiero, y un cántico que simula un aparente rugido, se lanza hacia él.

El albino da un salto y se mueve por el aire, la sirena siguiéndolo y "ruge" sacudiendo el aire. Winter ataca con rayos de energía helada, que ella evita con agilidad y velocidad.

Chrysalis y Twilight ayudaron a Lemon, en tanto Suri y Coco dejan a Indigo apoyarse en ellas para caminar, acercándose todas a Sunny y Sunset, para ver todas a su amiga sirena, persiguiendo a aquel sujeto.

Mientras la sirena persigue al ahora híbrido, se notan a los demás windigos volar detrás de ella rápidamente.

Sunset: Sonata cuidado!

Escuchando ese aviso, gira la cabeza notando como los windigos se acercan por detrás. Les gruñe, y los windigos lanzan un aullido, que crea un torrente helado que golpea a la sirena. Le afecta, pero lo resiste, se sacude y vuela fuera de ese torrente. Un cántico armonioso pero potente le sirve como rugido, que sacude a los windigos y los aparta.

Sin embargo Winter aprovecha ese momento, colocándose justo detrás de ella, junta sus manos y lanza un rayo helado contra Sonata.

Todas sus amigas gritan su nombre, incluso Lemon intenta hallar su voz. La sirena es lanzada y estrellada contra el suelo, el rayo helado aún impactando sobre ella.

Pronto más rayos se unen, los demás windigos se juntan y también lanzan rayos contra ella.

En el lugar se crea un cúmulo de pilares de hielo que pronto se rompen en casi una explosión. Una nube de niebla y escarcha se levanta, todas deben cubrirse por una leve onda expansiva. Lo siguiente que ven, es un gran cráter en el suelo, recubierto de fino hielo, y la sirena aural tendida en el centro.

Todas gritan su nombre, Sunset va con ella y se desliza, resbalándose un poco, por el hielo en el cráter hasta ella.

Sunset: Sonata… Sonata!

La sirena deja salir un sonido, se le nota el cansancio.

Sunset la mira con horror y desesperación, antes de darse cuenta que Winter se eleva sobre ellas, alzando su mano, esta brilla, listo para atacar. Ella al instante se pone de pie, extendiendo sus brazos a los lados de manera protectora.

Winter: … ja ja ja! Vas a protegerla? Crees poder?

Sunset: si quieres lastimar a mis amigas lo harás sobre mi cadáver.

Winter sonríe.

Winter: me gusta, la oferta.

la energía en su mano brilla con más intensidad.

Las demás se aterran, Indigo trata de correr pero su pierna falla. Lemon quiere ir pero Crysalis la detiene, y aunque Sunny intenta su cuerpo está muy frío para moverse.

Sunset tiene miedo, pero no desiste, usando su cuerpo para defender a su amiga. Incluso Sonata al verla trata de levantarse, sin conseguirlo.

Los windigos alrededor ríen, sus risas hace un pequeño eco por el lugar.

Winter sigue con su mano en alto, sin embargo, y para sorpresa de todas, la baja, y se apaga ese brillo.

Winter: pensándolo mejor, congelarte no será suficiente. No. Quiero que pagues, por todo lo _**que nos has hecho.**_

La última parte, deja oír la voz de Hiberna junto a la de Winter.

El híbrido desciende a gran velocidad, y lanza un golpe con su puño. Sunset se da cuenta y se cubre con sus brazos, pero el golpe la envía hacia atrás, tropezando con Sonata y cae al suelo. El hielo la hace deslizarse.

Sonata se sacude, y trata de levantarse pero vuelve a caer.

Winter vuelve a lanzarse, tomando a Sunset de su playera y le da un golpe en el rostro, repitiendo la acción varias veces, retrocediendo a la vez, y al final le da uno para sacarla de ese cráter y dejarla en el suelo.

Sus amigas, aún afectadas por lo de antes, no pueden acercarse a ella.

Chrysalis mira todo con un semblante serio, y tranquilo, pero en sus manos, y sus piernas, se nota un temblor con cada golpe que le asestan a Sunset.

Suri está al borde del llanto, y Coco no está mejor. Ambas aterradas por lo que ven.

Twilight, es la más afectada, viendo como su mejor amiga es atacada, y viendo a sus demás amigas, heridas y desesperadas. Eso la hace aterrarse, su pecho duele. A sus pies, el hielo empieza a formarse por cuenta propia.

¿?: Twilight!

La peli morada se sorprende, gira la cabeza, ve a su cachorro correr hacia ella.

Twilight: Spike!

Spike: Twilight! Vi todo! Hay que ayudar a Sunset!

Twilight: … no podemos… los windigos… Winter…

Puede verse a los fantasmas de hielo sobre volando la zona, disfrutando el espectáculo de ver a la peli fuego ser golpeada por su notable líder.

Spike: pero Sunset…! La lastiman! Necesita ayuda!

Twilight: pero todas están heridas…

Spike: entonces ve tú! Has eso de levitar cosas!

Twilight: qué?! No…! No se como hacer eso…

Twilight: … entonces yo iré!

Mirando hacia Winter el cachorrito se agazapa y gruñe antes de saltar hacia adelante.

Spike: yo si te muerdo!

Twilight: Spike no!

Atrapa a su perrito y lo sujeta entre sus brazos. El pequeño simplemente ladra y se sacude queriendo liberarse.

Twilight: Spike es muy fuerte! No puedes hacer nada!

Spike: no me importa! Sunset es mi amiga!

Mientras el pequeño ladra y se retuerce, Twiñight observa como su mejor amiga es golpeada. Las lágrimas caen de sus ojos…

Spike: Twilight! Suéltame!

Twilight: … Spike… es demasiado para ti… solo eres un cachorro…

Spike: No me importa! Quiero ayudarla…!

Del pequeño can también escapan lágrimas mientras mira a la pelifuefo, ahora tendida en el suelo, parece inconsciente.

Spike: amo a Sunset… las amo a todas…! Ustedes son mis amigas!

Twilight: … las amo… las amo…

Su abrazo a Spike se refuerza, sus lagrimas caen, pero las retiene, frunce su mirada y aprieta los dientes.

Con Sunset inconsciente, en el suelo, Winter solo la ve con sonrisa burlona.

Winter: _**tan patética, ya no te ves tan fuerte, ni segura.**_

Los ojos de Sunset se abren, pero carecen de brillo, siendo solo orbes verdes opacos. No parece realmente consciente.

Winter: _**nos diste muchos problemas, pero ahora te ves, tan insignificante. Casi sentimos que no vale la pena matarte.**_

Levanta su mano, se prepara para atacar.

Winter: _**pero no correremos riesgos.**_

Va a atacar, pero escucha un estruendo atrás. Se gira, ve lo que parece un tronco volar hacia él

Evita por poco ese "proyectil", al mirarlo caer, es un trozo de leña congelado. Vuelve a voltear, y ve más troncos volar hacia él.

Crea dos "escudos" en sus brazos para detener esos leños, aunque la fuerza acaba por romper el hielo.

Una mejor mirada, es Twilight, con los brazos en alto, tiene varios leños envueltos en un aura purpura a su alrededor.

La chica con lentes se toma un momento, mirando al sujeto, respira un poco agitada, y luego gruñe, moviendo sus brazos adelante lanza todos los leños contra él.

El híbrido gruñe, levanta las manos formando un muro de hielo frente a él. Los leños chocan, rompiendo tanto los troncos como al hielo.

Winter se enfurece, quebrando lo que queda del muro el mismo, y lanza un rayo helado contra Twilight. Ella ve eso, presurosa mira a su lado, notando una mesa del campamento, su aura la envuelve y la lleva delante sirviéndole de protección. La mesa acaba congelándose, rompiéndose un poco y al final cae al suelo.

Indigo: wow Sparks! Eso estuvo bien, para una cerebrito.

Todas sus amigas le sonríen, eso hace a ella sonreír, y parece ganar confianza. Vuelve a tomar esa mesa, aunque parece costarle trabajo, y en seguida la lanza contra Winter.

Él ve ese proyectil volar hacia él, se enfada, y lanza otro rayo helado, congelando la mesa hasta hacerla prácticamente hielo, lo que causa que se destroce.

Winter: _**MÁTENLA!**_

Algunos windigos vuelan hacia la científica. Esta mira alrededor por algo con que protegerse, pero no distingue nada.

Sin embargo al estar muy cerca, una silueta se aparece frente a Twilight, y asesta una patada sobre cada espectro. La fuerza del golpe envía a todos a volar varios metros.

Lightning: Sparkle si no vas a golpear al menos muévete!

Twilight: Lightning Dust?

Winter: _**cuántas humanas desgraciadas van a venir a querer detenernos?!**_

Lightning: si tienen un plan las escucho.

Indigo consigue estabilizarse y mira a sus brazos, cargados de electricidad.

Ibdigo: no estoy seca, pero puedo actuar.

Sunny mira a sus manos, logra producir llamas en sus palmas pero son muy pequeñas.

Sunny: … yo aún… te-engo fri-io… no pu-puedo…

Lemon la ve y se le acerca.

Lemon: … Sunny… mi garganta…

Su voz sigue rasposa y débil, pero Sunny entiende lo que dice, pone sus manos manos rodeando el cuello de Lemon y procura calentar sus palmas.

Lemon: … solo no me quemes…

Sunny: … lo intentaré…

Winter: _**mátenlas… MÁTENLAS!**_

Los windigos se lanzan. Indigo carga sus brazos con electricidad, hace un gesto y gruñe de dolor, pero resiste y lanza sus relámpagos. Por su parte Lightning corre, vuela, pega y esquiva, y patea a los que se acercan.

Lemon siente su garganta mejor, aparta las manos de Sunny y se levanta.

Lemon: ya estoy mejor, tú trata de descansar.

Su voz es mas clara, aunque aún suave. Pero se pone de pie, toma una bocanada de aire, y exhala su grito. El grito se nota más débil, pero es suficiente para retrasar el avance se los fantasmas, y prevenir que se amontonen sobre ellas.

Lemon necesita parar, respirar, volver a tomar aire y gritar.

Indigo siente su dolor, la electricidad poco a poco logra dejarla seca, aunque con cortes en sus brazos de los que salen hilillos de sangre.

Indigo: Twilight! Llévate a Sonata, has que vuelva a su cuerpo o lo que sea que haga.

La cientifica no objeta, asiente y se centra en el cuerpo inerte de la peli azul, este se rodea de su aura morada y levita.

Chrysalis: hay que ir todas, no debemos separarnos!

Ordena la mujer y todas obedecen. Indigo y Lemon luchan por mantener a los windigos alejados, aquellos que logran avanzar son detenidos por Lightning y Chrysalis.

Winter mira todo desde la distancia, flotando cerca de Sunset, aún tendida en el suelo.

Winter: _ **gh… humanos, son tan tercos!**_

El rostro de Sunset esta dirigido en esa dirección, sus ojos aun opacos reflejan tenuemente la imagen de sus amigas siendo atacadas.

En el cráter, la sirena aural consigue levantarse, escucha ser llamada y ve a sus amigas en el borde del cráter. Se levanta, y va hacia ellas, regresando a su cuerpo humano, toma una gran bocanada de aire al despertar.

Sonata: chicas! Woy estoy flotando.

Se gira y se sacude un poco viéndose no tocar el suelo. Twilight la baja y entre todas se reúnen.

Indigo y Lemon ya estan muy cansadas, ambas deben parar y recuperar el aliento. Sunny deja de temblar, pero sus llamas aún no son suficiente como para defenderse.

Sonata cierra los ojos, se comprime a si misma y se fuerza.

Sonata: wah! Ya no puedo hacerme sirena voladora…

Lightning: ok, alguien más tiene un plan que no involucre morir congeladas?

Los windigos se acercan amenazantes, pero se detienen, y en su lugar dejan paso a su líder.

Winter: _**si se hubieran quedado al margen, hubieran vivido para sernos alimento. Pero son una verdadera molestia.**_

No solo él,los windigos alrededor también preparan rayos de hielo para disparar contra ellas.

Entre todas se mezclan las sensaciones sentidas. Miedo, enfado, desesperación y decisión.

Manteniéndose juntas, unen sus manos y se acercan tanto como pueden.

Todo eso es lo que se refleja en los ojos opacos de Sunset, estando ella aún en el suelo.

Una parte de su mente, parece reaccionar, mirando a sus amigas.

 _Sunset: Twilight… Sunny… Lemon… Indigo… …_ _Sonata…_

Winter: _**recen lo que se sepan.**_

Algo sucede, algo, cruza a través del campamento.

Como una ola, una sensación extraña, pero confortable cruza por el suelo y el aire.

Nuestro grupo también lo siente. Esa sensación se dispersa por todo el campamento, e incluso el bosque.

…

Sunset está de pie. Encorvada hacia adelante, sus brazos caídos al igual que su cabeza. Su cabello le cubre completamente el rostro.

Winter: _**… aún te levantas? Eres peor que una hernia.**_

Sunset no habla, ni se mueve, solo se queda en esa posición.

Winter: _**veo que estás ansiosa, porque me deshaga de ti.**_

Cerrando su puño, lo cubre con hielo y forma puas. Sunset sigue sin ninguna reacción.

Winter: _**… muy, bien.**_

Con su puño en alto, vuela hacia Sunset, extiende su brazo, su puño directo hacia la chica, está por golpearla, pero para sorpresa, la cabeza de Sunset se inclina a un lado, esquivando así el golpe, que roza a milímetros de su mejilla.

Cual si fuese cámara lenta, se ve a Winter fallar su golpe, la cabeza de Sunset moverse, su cabello flamear por el movimiento, y de forma sorpresiva y rápida, el brazo de Sunset se levanta, doblando su codo de una manera, casi mecánica, asesta un golpe al rostro de híbrido.

Winter retrocede por el impacto, se desestabiliza, pero Sunset no lo deja caer, da un veloz giro sobre si misma, y envía una patada directo a su pecho, con una fuerza que lo envía unos metros atrás, cayendo y retrocediendo más.

Mientras Winter se recupera, las amigas de Sunset quedan inmóviles ante la sorpresa de sus movimientos. Los windigos igualmente se muestran asombrados.

Cuando el líder híbrido levanta la mirada, ve a la chica equestre de pie, con postura derecha, solo su cabeza cacha, su cabello cubriendo sus ojos, pero cuando levanta su rostro, ve que los ojos de Sunset se habían vuelto de un color casi plateado.

Winter: qué… pero… qué…?!

Esa mirada platinada está sobre el ser hibernal, sin notar como un grupo de windigos ataca desde la espalda.

Apenas puede alguien notar, cuando Sunset levanta y cruza sus brazos, atrapando así el brazo y muñeca de un windigo en cada mano, y con un solo giro de sus brazos, los lanza a lados opuestos, usándolos para impactar sobre los que están más atrás.

Winter se levanta, demasiado impactado. Más windigos se acercan, estos se preparan para disparar sus rayos, y disparan, pero Sunset no se inmuta, en su lugar, empieza a caminar hacia el líder, los rayos helados de los windigos impactan detrás de ella, sin tocarla.

Uno de los rayos parece estar por golpearla, más Sunset levanta su mano, y con eso lo detiene.

Winter se enfurece, se lanza contra ella para atacarla, pero de nuevo, Sunset retrocede, se mueva a un lado, evita su golpe, y con un giro rápido, asesta uno propio contra él. Lo golpea en el área, justo debajo de las costillas, lo que lo inmoviliza lo suficiente para que ella de otro golpe, esta vez a su rostro. Ya desde ahí empieza a asestarle golpes y patadas, en el rostro, el pecho, el estómago, y cada que él trata de contraatacar ella golpea sus muñecas y rodillas deteniéndole cada movimiento.

En un punto, lo sostiene ferozmente, desde el rostro, y lo levanta para luego azotarlo contra el suelo. Tal impacto lo deja inmóvil, Sunset entrelaza sus dedos, dispuesta a golpearlo con ambas manos. Él apenas logra volar lejos de ella evitando ese golpe.

Los ojos de Sunset nunca se apartan de él. Winter se queda volando en alto, sorprendido, pero furioso, mirando a la chica.

Winter: _**mátenla… MÁTENLA! MÁTENLA!**_

Una enorme cortina blanca se mueve por el cielo, son los windigos que se lanzan al mismo tiempo en contra de la chica equestre.

Desde la distancia, sus amigas la ven esquivar los constantes ataques de los seres de hielo. Saltar, moverse, incluso golpea a muchos de ellos.

Twilight: qué… qué está pasando…?

Lemon: Sun-Shim está… está ganando… … Sun-Shim está ganando!

Su voz pasa de la confusión al júbilo al ver a su amiga de cabellera de fuego.

Lightning: cuando aprendió a hacer todo eso?

Ninguna parece tener una respuesta.

Además de golpes, los windigos atacan con sus rayos, pero ninguno acierta. Un rayo viene desde atrás, Sunset alza su brazo moviéndose ligeramente, lo evita, luego salta inclinándose al lado contrario, evitando dos del frente. Tira su cabeza hacia atrás, evita uno desde el costado. Y tras eso gira sobre si misma, estirando su pierna, levantando su puño, y moviendo el otro brazo cual péndulo, asesta golpes sobre varios windigos al mismo tiempo.

Indigo: … ya he visto eso…

Todas voltean para verla cuando habla.

Twilight: qué quieres decir?

Indigo: lo he visto… esa vez, cuando Sunset golpeó a Lightning.

Lightning: ugh, tienes que sacar eso ahora?

Indigo: Sunset me contó, que esa vez no había querido golpearla, su cuerpo reaccionó en defensa sin que ella lo hiciera, es algo que aprendes cuando tienes que pelear mucho.

Hacen una pausa mientras ven como Sunset sigue combatiendo, evitando y bloqueando golpes y rayos de hielo.

Indigo: y ahora, es como si el cuerpo de Sunset reaccionara por innersia.

Sonata: Sunsita…

Todas siguen asombradas, viendo a Sunset en la batalla.

Los windigos se cansan sel ataque directo, desiden en cambio volar en círculos sobre ella a gran velocidad, para crear una especie de vórtice de hielo. Todo el suelo alrededor de Sunset se congela, pero ella se mantiene quieta, sin inmutarse por el viento ni el frío, el hielo se detiene a su alrededor, sin llegar a tocarla por mucho que aumente el frío.

Winter ve eso, gruñe, su puños tiemblan y aprieta los dientes con ira.

Winter: _**… cómo… Sunset Shimmer… cómo puedes resistirte a nuestro poder?!**_

Spike: es lo que hizo antes!

Exclama el cachorrito feliz, moviendo su cola mientras la mira. Claro eso gana el interés de todas.

Twilight: qué cosa Spike?

Spike: como en la cueva! Cuando la congelaron, Sunset dijo que recordaba a sus seres queridos, y eso les quitaba el poder.

Tal cosa hace a todas recordar, la noche de las historias junto a la fogata, el como Sunset les había enseñado aquello.

Twilight: … mantén cerca… a tus seres queridos…

Sunny: y recuerda cuanto los amas…

Sonata: el fuego de ese cariño…

Lemon: y el windigo no tendrá poder! Es igual que su historia!

El líder de los windigos enfurece, exclama con fuerza y furia.

Winter: _**BASTA! ESPERAMOS… SIGLOS POR ESTO… NO NOS DETENDRÁN AHORA!**_

Las marcas de su cuerpo y sus ojos brillan con intensidad. Un aura helada lo cubre y al aire a su alrededor.

Los ojos de todos los windigos brillan, sus cuerpos resplandecen, y pronto se vuelven haces de luz que van hacia su líder.

Se oye el grito de Winter e Hiberna, junto a un resonante aullido windigo.

La tormenta se detiene, lo que permite a todos ver hacia aquella luz que se había formado.

La imagen de Hiberna se sobrepone sobre Winter, y crece, crece y se transforma, volviéndose mucho más monstruosa.

Una gigantezca criatura casi no humana, formada de hielo, sin piernas, sobrevuelva el campamento.

En el suelo, Sunset lleva su mirada impasible hacia ese ser.

Un feroz rugido resuena sobre el campamento.

Cadence, Gloriosa, todos los campistas ven aquello.

Nuestro grupo temen por Sunset, todas atentas, aún recordando las palabras de su amiga.

El ser de hielo lanza un aliento helado, de nieve, hielo y frío directo hacia la ex equina.

Sunset sigue impasible, ve aquella ventista gélida ir directo hacia ella, pero no se mueve, se mantiene en su lugar, en su cabeza la imagen de sus amigas, de la escuela. Con el aliento helado justo en frente, sus ojos pierden ese brillo plateado, regresando a su color verde.

Con los brazos cruzados resiste, con ayuda. Twilight, Sunny, Sonata, Indigo, y Lemon, todas quedan detrás de Sunset, sujetándola, y sujetándose entre todas, forman una burbuja invisible que las protege del frío.

El ser helado fuerza su ataque, pero ellas no se rinden, cada una mantienen en sus mentes los recuerdos vividos con todas. Sunset da un paso delante, y estira ambas manos. Sunny y Twilight ponen las suyas sobre una de las de ella, Indigo, Sonata y Lemon hacen lo mismo con la otra mano.

Un brillo surge frente a todas, con un grito compartido, crea una explosión de luz, formando un gran corazón que explota en llamas.

Antes que nadie pudiera saberlo, el ser de hielo, es empujado por otro, un ser de energía con forma de un caballo alado, con crin y alas de llamas que resplandecen en rojo y dorado. El cuerno en la frente del caballo se entierra en el pecho de la bestia de hielo, y desprende una ráfaga de luz que parece fuego, que crece y arrastra al ser hacia lo alto.

La bestia invernal se deshace, hasta quedar solo el joven pálido, que se separa de la windigo, y son ambos envueltos por esas llamas.

La ráfaga de luz golpea las oscuras nubes, hay una explosión de luz… y luego… silencio…

…

El solo brilla… el azul reina en lo alto. Todo el hielo se derrite, el bosque recupera su verde color. El campamento recupera su calor.

Por un momento todo es silencioso. Solo la respiración de las seis chicas se oye. Todas recuperando el aliento, con su mirada aún en lo alto, donde habían visto ese ser fantasmal.

La chica de cabello de fuego baja sus brazos, dobla un poco sus piernas, se sujeta a sus rodillas para no caer. Sus compañeras no están mucho mejor, todas se notan demasiado cansadas.

Lemon: … … ya… ya? … ganamos…?

Es lo que alcanza a preguntar tras recuperar un poco el aire. Las demás no pueden responder de inmediato.

Cuando el hielo de las cabañas se derrite, los demás campistas se permiten salir, y ver la calma del lugar. No hay nieve, no hay viento, no hay hielo, es un día de verano.

Poco a poco el lugar se llena de sonrisas, luego de risas, le siguen gritos, e incluso aplausos. Lo siguiente que se ve es a prácticamente todo el campamento corriendo hacia nuestras chicas.

Indigo: creo… que… creo que si.

Entre todas sonríen, y se carcajean cuando son alcanzadas y levantadas por todos, celebrándolas.

Mientras el grupo es celebrado con risas, Chrysalis da su propia sonrisa y se permite finalmente relajarse.

Cadence: Chrysie!

La decana de la escuela se apresura, corriendo a su conocida de cabello esmeralda y no pierde tiempo en envolverla en un fuerte abrazo.

Cadence: Chysie…!

Chrysalis: … hey Cadence.

Cadence: … tenía miedo… creí… que te pasaría algo…

Chrysalis: hey, está bien, estoy… estamos bien.

Ambas mantienen ese abrazo un momento, antes de romperlo. Se miran sonrientes, y luego a los jovenes que siguen celebrando.

Finalmente bajan a las chicas quienes siguen sonrientes, y tras mirarse unas a otras comparten un abrazo de grupo.

Spike: Wuju! Esas son mis chicas!

Neon Lights: oigan ese perro habló?!

Spike: el perro que habla es lo que te parece extraño?

La jefa del campamento se abre paso entre todos, con una mirada de asombro y levantando las manos.

Gloriosa: oigan! Tranquilos! Están todos bien?! .. woh… todo eso fue… … ni-… ni siquiera se que fue todo eso!

Sunset: Gloriosa, tú estás bien?

Gloriosa: si, yo si. Ustedes lo están? Wah! Estás sangrando!

Grita al ver el brazo de Indigo.

Indigo: eh? Oh si, creo que recibí unos cortes, no es para tanto.

Gloriosa: ay mi… todo eso… yo no… no saben cuanto lo siento…

Chrysalis: no fue tu culpa Gloriosa. Creo que el campamento Everfree sufrió una amenaza sin precedentes.

Sunset: … es mi culpa. … los windigos vinieron aquí por mí… yo puse a todos en peligro, lo siento…

Sonata abraza a Sunset y sonríe.

Sonata: Sunsita, no es tu culpa!

Lemon: bueno, si lo es. Pero peleaste para salvarnos, y eso es lo que cuenta.

Se arma un nuevo abrazo de grupo, que permite a la ex equina sonreír.

El pequeño can mueve su cola, pero borra su sonrisa y mira hacia el cielo.

Spike: miren! Allá arriba!

Todos llevan sus ojos al cielo, por un momento no hay nada, pero pronto pueden verse pequeños puntos blancos adornar el color azul. Solo segundos después, se distinguen mejor, los puntos son los windigos, que van cayendo en picado.

Los jovenes del lugar se mueven, evitando que los seres helados caigan sobre ellos. Los windigos caen y chocan contra el suelo, o sobre las cabañas, y básicamente en todas partes. Para suerte no causan daños, nada se rompe debajo de ellos, pero se nota el golpe los afecta.

Un punto más se ve caer, es Winter, quien está inconsciente y con su ropa bastante dañada, quedando solo sus pantalones rotos cubriéndolo. Él está a punto de golpear el suelo, mas es detenido por el aura morada de Twilight, quien lo salva de estrellarse.

Sunset sonríe a su amiga, y ella le devuelve la sonrisa.

Por un momento todo esta en silencio, cada quien viendo a los windigos cerca, estos están inmóviles en el suelo.

Cielo Despejado: están muertos?

Sunshower: un fantasma puede morir?

La respuesta llega a los pocos segundos, pues se empieza a ver a los fantasmas reaccionar, y algunos levantarse, aunque con dificultad.

Los campistas se espantan, y se alejan tanto como pueden

Nuestro grupo no es excepción, aunque pronto todas fruncen sus miradas, parecen dispuestas a defenderse.

Sunset en particular, mira alrededor, y logra encontrar lo que busca, unos manchones azules sobre el cuerpo blanco.

Hiberna reacciona, se esfuerza por poder enderezarse. Ve a alguien detenerse frente a ella, levanta la vista, es Sunset, quien la mira de manera seria, y casi fría.

La windigo gruñe, pero no logra levantarse. Sunset solo sigue mirándola. E Hiberna se da cuenta que toda su raza está igual que ella.

Otros windigos también se ven enfrentados por las demás chicas, y al no poder hacer otra cosa, muchos se elevan y buscan alejarse del lugar.

Hibernna y Sunset cruzan miradas, una es seria, y la otra frustrada. Al final, Hiberna también se apresura a elevarse, y alejarse del campamento.

Indigo: a donde creen que van miserables?

La peli añil se prepara para cargar su electricidad, pero…

Sunset: déjalos.

Sorprendidas, todas miran a la peli fuego, quien solo observa a los windigos, y a Hiberna.

Sunset: dejen, que se vayan.

Indigo: que?! Pero…

Sunny: por qué Sunset?

Por un momento no responde, pero ve a los windigos que se alejan, van perdiendo su apariencia opaca. poco a poco se vuelven traslucidos.

Sunset: ellos se alimentan del odio, no debemos, alimentarlos.

Los windigos que se alejan empiezan a desvanecerse, desaparecer. Hiberna se gira, con una mirada llena de molestia observa a Sunset.

Sunset: no son más que fantasmas ahora.

La windigo gruñe, pero no hace mas que darse vuelta, y alejarse, desvaneciéndose en el aire.

Con eso, todos los windigos desaparecen, y todo queda en silencio una vez más.

Eso hasta que Winter se despierta, y se da cuenta que está de cabeza, y flotando a centímetros del suelo.

Winter: oigan! Pero qué…?!

Su despertar hace a todas verlo y acercarse a él. Por su parte, él se agita y trata de liberarse de esa aura que lo sostiene.

Winter: bájenme! EXIJO QUE ME BAJEN!

El aura desaparece, él mira hacia arriba, lo que desde su perspectiva da al suelo, y se vuelva a agitar.

Winter: me arrepentí!

Cae y se golpea la cabeza, y luego el resto contra el suelo. Cuando logra reaccionar del golpe, ve a las chicas rodearlo, con miradas serias. Eso lo pone nervioso y aterrado.

Winter: … Hiberna… Hiberna! … chicos? … alguien…?

Indigo: ya no tan rudo estando solo, eh albino?

Lemon: LINCHENLO!

Sonata es la primera en acceder a eso, tirándose sobre el chico, luego va Lemon, y Indigo no se queda con las ganas, las tres dan un castigo y apresan al sujeto. Cadence y Chrysalis se acercan.

Cadence: Winter White Tercero! Tú eres responsable de esto! Has estado desaparecido durante meses. Tus padres te han estado buscando! Y ahora vienes y, tratas de lastimar a tus compañeros y destruir el campamento?!

Winter: ugh… es culpa de Shimmer! Ella y sus miserables lamebotas que llama amigas!

Chrysalis: bueno estoy segura que a tu padre, y a las autoridades, les encantará saber que te encontramos, y que atacaste al campamento.

Winter: ugh… Me habría salido con la mía si no fuera por esas chicas entrometidas!

Spike: wuof!

Winter: ah si y su estúpido perro!

La super intendente toma al chico albino del brazo y se lo lleva.

Chrysalis: Gloriosa, aconpáñame por favor, tendremos bastante de que hablar las autoridades.

Gloriosa: oh! Si, umm, Timber! Por favor encárgate de los chicos.

Timber: entendido.

Las dos mujeres se van llevando al chico. Mientras caminan hablan levemente sobre que dirán a la policía.

Timber se acerca a las chicas.

Timber: bueno eso fue algo único. Twilight, tú y tus amigas son asombrosas!

Twilight: je je, si, tengo las mejores amigas del mundo!

Cadence: y yo, la mejor escuela que pueda desear. Estoy orgullosa de todas, de TODOS!

Hay mas celebración y aplausos. En especial dedicados a las seis amigas.

Lemon: SI! Salvamos el campamento!

Se ve todo el lugar, pero se notan los destrozos del invierno y la batalla. Una bandera sobre una cabaña se cae.

Lemon: bueno, casi.


	10. Adios Everfree

**BIENVENIDOS Y BIENVENIDAS**

 **al último capítulo**

 **-Sonata toca una canción triste en el violín más pequeño del mundo-**

 **Vamos vamos no se desanimen. Bueno, solo puedo agradecer a todos y todas los que han leído y apoyado este fic. Se que no era precisamente lo que esperaban de una continuación de SAS, pero espero les gustara.**

 **Gracias CarlosDNQ96; kave36; Smemo64; por agregarla a sus favoritos.**

* * *

Varias maquinas se mueven por el lugar, llevando troncos, tablas de madera, cristales, y más.

Varios hombres, trabajadores de construcción dispersos por el campamento, reparan las cabañas dañadas, y reponen las mesas, tiendas de campaña. Esencialmente restaurando el campamento devolviéndole su gloria.

Cadence ve todo con una sonrisa, aunque curiosa.

Cadence: Chrysie, um, Chrysalis, cómo hiciste para conseguir esto?

Chrysalis: en realidad fue el señor White. Cuando se enteró que su hijo contrató una pandilla para atacar el campamento, este de inmediato prometió pagar toda la reconstrucción.

Cadence: una pandilla?

Chrysalis: nadie creerá que fue causado por fantasmas de hielo. Aún así, Winter White llamó a esos fantasmas y atacó el campamento. Técnicamente no mentimos, solo omitimos ciertos detalles.

Cadence da una pequeña risa.

Cadence: bueno, muy amable el señor White por reconstruir el lugar.

Chrysalis: es eso o tenía miedo de una demanda. Quizá nunca lo sepamos.

Oyen ambas un grito y quejas, y al girarse pueden ver a Winter, vestido con un equipo del campamento presumiblemente prestado, ser llevado por unos oficiales de policía hasta una patrulla.

Cadence: y que pasará con él?

Chrysalis: temo que eso ya no nos concierne. Estuvo desaparecido mucho tiempo, y luego se aparece causando vandalismo y agresión hacia otras personas. Le corresponde a la ley hacerse cargo, y a sus padres.

Es metido al auto y pronto es llevado fuera del campamento.

Cadence: pobre chico.

Chrysalis: es lo que se gana por hacer tonterías. Con suerte madurará luego de esto.

Gloriosa: señorita Chrysalis!

Se ve a la jefa del campamento acercarse

Gloriosa: Chrysalis, le agradezco tanto todo esto.

Chrysalis: como le decía a Cadence hace un momento. No es gracias a mí, el padre de Winter se ha ofrecido pagar toda la reconstrucción.

Gloriosa: aún así, yo… tenía miedo de que tuviéramos que cerrar el campamento, aún hay mucho verano y vendrá otra escuela en unos días, y yo-

Chrysalis: Gloriosa por favor, no sigas preocupándote así. El desastre terminó y el campamento estará en su nueva gloria en un día o dos. Puedes relajarte.

La jefa parece hacer caso, tomando una respiración profunda relaja los hombros.

Gloriosa: si, está bien. Pero le agradezco esto a ambas. Y a sus estudiantes. Por cierto, donde están ellas?

Cadence: dijeron que aún había un último asunto que tenían que terminar.

* * *

En otra parte, específicamente en el lago, varios campistas están reunidos y así como los trabajadores reparan el campamento, ellos también reparan algo.

Indigo martilla una tabla en el suelo y se seca la frente.

Indigo: wuju! El muelle nuevo está prácticamente hecho! Y esta vez, se va a quedar así.

Suri se acerca y le entrega una lata de soda que la peli añil no duda en beberse entera.

Suri: señorita Zap, no quiero ser grosera pero, por qué no dejamos que los trabajadores hagan el muelle igual que todo lo demás?

Indigo: obvio Suri, porque dijimos que nosotros lo haríamos, y que con ello dejaríamos nuestra huella en el campamento! Para que futuros campistas sepan que la Preparatoria Crystal es la mejor!

La explicación parece convencer a la más joven. Así como a todos los que están trabajando en el sitio.

Cerca de ahí se ve a Sunny, Sonata y Sunset trayendo en sus manos unas macetas con flores, y detrás está Twilight trayendo cuatro en su aura mágica.

Sonata: que tramposa eres Twilita.

Twilight: no tengo la culpa de tener telequinesis. Solo es lo que me tocó.

Sunset solo ríe.

Sunny: mm, eso me recuerda, Sunset, has descubierto porque tenemos estos poderes?

Sunset: uh? Ah, no, lo siento… con todo el revuelo de los windigos ya no pensé en eso…

Sunny: mm, bueno, al menos ya no estoy quemando nada.

Dice levantando un poco la maceta para confirmar que no se estuviese quemando.

Las cuatro llegar a la cercanía del muelle donde hay ya algunas flores plantadas. Tomando un par de palas de jardín, empiezan a cavar.

Sonata: estuve pensando, quizá tiene que ver con la cueva donde encontramos a Sunset. Cuando estuve allí, me sentí rara, como un deseo de volver a ser sirena y nadar por el océano.

Sunset: … no quería decirlo pero, la verdad también me he sentido rara, como si quisiera corre por el bosque, como un corcel libre que va a donde quiere.

Mientras cavan agujeros pequeño siguen todas la conversación.

Twilight: fue por eso que estabas en la cueva como en una especie de trance?

Sunset: … creo…, la verdad no podría decirlo con seguridad.

Sunny: y, ahora como te sientes?

Sunset toma su maceta y mira a la planta.

Sunset: pues… me siento bien… creo?

Por alguna razón parece interesarse mucho por la planta. y se lame el labio.

Twilight: honestamente quisiera ir a esa cueva e investigar un poco. Quizás los cristales tengan componentes reactivos que se relacionen con ustedes de alguna forma.

Sonata: no entendí nada.

Sunny: perdona que lo diga querida, pero preferiría que todas olvidemos cualquier asunto mágico, y nos dediquemos al campamento que es para lo que vinimos desde el principio.

Twilight: je, supongo que tienes razón. Además, no creo haya algo para preocuparnos más, verdad Sunset?

Al preguntar eso y terminar de plantar su flor, voltea a su amiga peli fuego, y se sorprende al ver que está masticando algo, una mirada más, y ve que la flor en la maceta ya no está, y hay un pétalo asomándose entre los labios de la ex equina.

Sunset nota la mirada de las demás, ve su maceta, la carencia de la flor, y sonríe nerviosa, traga lo que tiene en su boca.

Sunset: je je… um, em… querían… un poco…?

Es dicho a modo de broma, pero claramente nerviosa, y avergonzada. Un pequeño eructo se le escapa y se apresura a cubrirse la boca.

Hay silencio, roto por Sonata al empezar a reírse bastante fuerte, luego Twilight también ríe aunque cubriendo un poco su boca, finalmente, Sunny opta por imitarlas, y al final Sunset solo puede hacer lo mismo, quitándose un poco su vergüenza.

Indigo: hey Sunset! estamos casi listos! Ven aquí!

Dejando la maceta de lado y limpiándose la boca con su muñeca, Sunset se acerca al muelle con los demás.

Sunset: que necesitan?

Indigo: en realidad, ya casi terminamos, solo falta martillar un clavo más.

Señala un clavo medio salido en una de las tablas del suelo. Extiende un martillo a la ex equina.

Indigo: nos haces el honor?

Nuestra peli fuego sonríe, toma la herramienta, y ante las atentas sonrisas de todos alrededor, se inclina, y da el ultimo golpe, hundiendo el clavo en la tabla. Al instante todos celebran y aplauden, contemplando el trabajo.

Gloriosa también se acerca, y observa el nuevo muelle. Pilares a los lados sostienen arcos elegantes, y cuelgan faroles solares. El muelle se extiende en frente y a los lados, dando espacio para anclar los votes y veleros. También algunos baúles donde van guardados chalecos salva vidas, remos, y equipos de natación y pesca. Lo más llamativo, un gran letrero con el nombre del campamento, decorado y vistoso con dos lámparas que en la noche lo iluminarían.

Gloriosa: esto está de lujo! Chicos, chicas, el muelle es una maravilla! Yo misma no lo hubiera hecho mejor!

De nuevo hay celebración de parte de todos.

Gloriosa: en especial, debo agradecerte a ti Sunset. Tú y tus amigas salvaron mi campamento, gracias.

No resiste el impulso de abrazar a la chica, cosa que apena un poco a Sunset, pero no se queja.

Sunset: no es nada, detener desastres mágicos, es como, un talento.

Sonata: y provocarlos! No olvidemos que la mayoría han sido en parte tu culpa.

Sunset da una sonrisa con tic en su ojo. Toma una maceta cercana.

Sunset: Sonnie adivina quien se comerá la próxima flor.

Se oye el gritillo se la sirena mientras es perseguida por la ex equina.

Sunset: ven acá Sonnie!

Sonata: Sunsita Perdóname!

Sunset: no has escuchado come frutas y verduras?

Todos ríen mientras ambas chicas equestres siguen su persecución.

* * *

...

Cae la noche, pero el campamento sigue resplandeciendo gracias a las luces y la música. Una fiesta en todo el campamento toma lugar, y nadie se queda fuera de ella.

Los jóvenes campistas bailan y conversan, disfrutan de los bocadillos.

No podía faltar una canción cortesía de las Sunset Among Shadows, y como no puede ser de otra forma, es vitoreada por todos, y grabada para la posteridad.

Al acabar su canción no se hacen esperar los gritos y aplausos.

Lemon: WUJU! Ven?! Les dije que que traer nuestros instrumentos era buena idea.

Todas sonríen y ríen un poco, mientras siguen recibiendo los aplausos de todos.

La jefa del campamento sube al escenario, vestida con un elegante pero vistoso vestido, y en seguida le entregan el micrófono.

Gloriosa: buenas noches! Gracias a todos! Espero estén disfrutando de esta fiesta. Mañana deberemos despedirnos, por eso propongo que esta fiesta se mantenga viva hasta el amanecer!

La respuesta llega en forma de gritos y aplausos demasiado animados.

Gloriosa: quiero agradecer a todos. Pese a los problemas, creo que nunca había visto a una escuela tan unida y cálida como esta. Aún en el frío, con ustedes siempre será verano!

Los jóvenes no se cansan de aplaudir y vitorear, y la fiesta como se dijo, no desiste manteniéndose siempre viva.

* * *

Gloriosa misma disfruta del ambiente de la fiesta, en un momento ve acercarse a su hermano.

Timber: hey, Gloriosa.

Gloriosa: Timber. Todo en orden?

Timber: si, una gran fiesta. Y buen discurso allá.

Gloriosa: gracias, lo estuve, practicando un poco je je.

Timber: si, es bueno. Me alegro que se haya hecho la fiesta ya sabes, es bueno que … pudiéramos reparar, el campamento.

Gloriosa: lo sé. En verdad esta escuela tiene algo mágico.

Timber: si, aunque, ya sabes, sienton un poco de pena. Un campamento nuevo que-

Gloriosa: NO! No te atrevas, a hablar de eso.

Timber: Gloriosa-

Gloriisa: NO! No! Esta noche es solo diversión, y aún debemos encargarnos de otra escuela en unos días. No quiero oír más del asunto.

Sin dar oportunidad a su hermano de responder, ella se aparta, aunque se detiene, y se da la vuelta.

Gloriosa: lo siento Timb, no quiero tratar con eso, quiero disfrutar con los chicos por esta noche. Lo siento…

No dice más, solo se aparta a otro lugar de la fiesta. Timber solo la mira, deja salir un suspiro, y antes de hacer nada mas, siente unos toques en su hombro. Al girarse ve a Fleur de Lis, vestida con un vestido elegante con brillos en color rosa.

Fleur: hola Timber.

Timber: oh, hola, Flor de Lis, verdad?

Fleur: Fleur, es fránces. Están bien tú y tu hermana? Parecían tener problemas.

Timber: uh si, solo… ah, todo lo que pasó, es un poco estresante.

Fleur: lo entiendo. Y eso me recuerda, Timber, puedo hablar contigo un momento, en privado.

Timber: uh claro, no hay problema.

Fleur toma la mano del joven y, con cierta prisa, se lo lleva.

No muy lejos de ahí, las Sunset Among Shadows hablan de su reciente acto. Pero Twilight ve de reojo a Timber y a Fleur entrar en el bosque.

Se intriga, y tras mirar un momento a sus compañeras, y ver que siguen conversando, los sigue.

* * *

Su vestido le dificulta un poco ir por el bosque, pero avanza y con la mirada intenta encontrar a ambos.

Lo hace, y se queda oculta tras un árbol. Timber y Fleur se quedan bajo una pequeña apertura entre los arboles que deja a la luna iluminarlos.

Fleur: quería agradecerte por salvarme aquella vez.

Timber: je, no necesitas agradecer, es mi trabajo cuidar de los campistas.

Fleur: eres muy valiente, y fuerte.

Timber: gracias, bueno, hay que serlo al cuidar un campamento. Puede haber, animales salvajes al acecho.

Fleur: uh! podría haber alguno cerca?

Hace esa pregunta mientras se acerca y pone las manos sobre él mirando alrededor.

Timber: quizás, pero descuida, si alguno aparece, yo te protegeré.

Fleur: se que si, eres mi héroe.

Timber: je, héroe? no. Solo soy, yo.

Fleur: ser tú, es perfecto.

Sin ningún tipo de duda, Fleur envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuello del joven, respondiendo él, envolviendo los suyos en la cintura de la chica.

Twilight abre los ojos, y se queda helada cuando ve a Fleur acercarse, besar a Timberr en sus labios, acción que el responde al instante.

Las lágrimas caen de los ojos violetas, en alguna clase de autotortura se queda viendo esa escena, hasta que finalmente puede obligar a su cuerpo a alejarse del lugar.

* * *

Al regresar no puede no pasar de nuevo por la fiesta, las demás de la banda siguen hablando, hasta que la peli fuego la nota correr, por supuesto se preocupa y corre a alcanzarla. Lemon y Sonata no dudan en seguirla igual.

Lightning Dust está con Indigo platicando, pero cuando ve al grupo corriendo se lo señala a su amiga, ella se intriga, y de inmediato llama la atención de Sunny que estaba cerca de la mesa de bocadillos.

* * *

Todas ven a Twilight entrar presurosa a su tienda, y la alcanzan, pero Sunset espera un momento fuera, antes de entrar.

Su amiga de lentes está sentada en su cama, se había quitado los lentes y con sus manos intentaba quitarse las lagrimas que no dejaban de caer. Aunque queria no podía callar sus sollozos.

Ninguna de sus amigas se atrevía a acercarse, pero todas estaban demasiado preocupadas.

El último en aparecer no es otro que el cachorrito de la chica, que al verla llorar se apresura a acercarse.

Spike: Twilight!

Se acerca, con orejas caídas la mira, se apoya en las piernas de ella para verla bien.

Spike: Twilight…! Que tienes…?

El cachorro se frota en el regazo se su dueña en un intento de consolarla.

Twilight alza la vista, y aún sin sus lentes, y sus vidriosos ojos, mira a su perrito. Lo toma en sus brazos y lo abraza. Con un llanto de cachorro Spike le lame la mejilla, siente el salado sabor de las lágrimas pero sigue, intentando animarla. Ella solo lo abraza con fuerza.

Finalmente sus amigas se acercan, la rodean y tratan se confortarla lo mejor que pueden.

Abrazando a su perrito, y a la vez siendo abrazada y apoyada por sus amigas, Twilight deja salir su pena.

* * *

Le toma un rato calmarse lo suficiente, para contar lo que vio. De inmediato todas las presentes se sorprenden, se indignan, y se molestan, pero por sobre todo se preocupan más por su amiga.

Spike: Twilight, ya no llores por favor…

El perrito también estaba muy triste por estar viendo a su dueña en ese estado.

Twilight: sniff, lo siento… solo…

Sotana: animo Twilita, hay muchos peces en el mar. Podemos pescar algunos y azarlos a las brasas. Yumi.

Lemon: lo que Duskie quiere decir, es que no debes sentirte mal por ese tipo. No vale la pena.

Twilight: sniff… ningún chico me había tratado así, yo… pensé…

Indigo: ese tipo, voy a enseñarle un par de cosas.

Con un semblante en verdad molesto la chica de googles va hacia la salida.

Sunset: Indigo espera. Que vas a hacer?

Indigo: qué mas? Voy a romperle la cara, y quizás otras cosas a ese pelo de espinaca.

Sunset: Indigo eso no arreglará nada.

Indigo: claro que si! Le enseñará al inútil a no meterse con mis amigas.

Twilight: por favor Indigo… no quiero que te metas en problemas.

Sunset: nos vamos mañana. No empecemos una pelea para despedirnos.

Insigo: … ugh! Bien. Pero me quedaré con las ganas…

Sunny: … se que suena duro. Pero es mejor que te enteraras Twilight, así no andarás con un sujeto pedante y mujeriego como él. Te mereces algo mejor.

Twilight: … sniff, tenías razón, Sunny… Timber es… él… no era quien creía…

Sunny: ay Twilight…

Twilight: fui tonta al creer… que algún chico se podría fijar en mí, sniff…

Sunny: oye, oye, oye, detente ahí Twilight. Timber no fue lo que esperabas pero eso es problema suyo, tú no tienes nada de malo.

Twilight: … y yo dije que ya no quería ser tu amiga… lo siento…!

Se cubre el rostro volviendo a llorar.

Sunny: ay Twily…

Toma las manos de la científica y la hace levantarse, ambas se dan un fuerte abrazo, con la pelimorada aún llorando.

Twilight: lo siento Sunny!

Sunny: ya ya, Twily, yo siempre estaré ahí para ayudarte.

Deja a la científica desahogarse en su hombro un poco, y luego la separa para verla.

Sunny: Twilight, escucha. Eres una chica dulce, inteligente, además eres bonita y adorable. Encontrarás a alguien que vea todo eso de ti, y te haga feliz. Alguien mejor que ese lobo sarnoso.

Twilight ríe un poquito, y luego ambas retoman el abrazo. Aunque se sorprenden cuando Sonata las abraza a las dos.

Sonata: SI! yo también quiero abrazo!

Hay una risa compartida, luego un abrazo compartido por todas. Incluso el cachorro está animado y se frota en la pierna de su dueña.

Se separan, Sunset entrega los lentes a su amiga que tras limpiarse los restos de sus lágrimas, se los pone.

Twilight: gracias, chicas, son las mejores.

Indigo: si, lo sabemos. Bueno, la noche aún es joven y hay mucha fiesta allá afuera, que dicen si regresamos?

Twilight: gracias, pero, quisiera quedarme un poco más. Quiero, pensar un poco.

Sunset: me quedaré contigo, para lo que necesites. Chicas ustedes vayan a divertirse, nosotras iremos un poco más tarde.

Indigo: más les vale. Si no lo hacen vendré y las arrastraré. A no ser que estén desnudas en la cama ahí podré entenderlo.

La respuesta además de risas son dos almohadazos directo a su cara.

El grupo sigue riendo mientras 4 de las seis amigas se retiran, quedando dentro Sunset y Twilight, acompañadas del cachorro Spike que decide irse a costar en su cama un momento.

Sunset: estás bien Twily?

Twilight: … si, o… no, pero… si. … supongo que fue tonto pensar que a Timber en verdad le gustaba.

Sunset: hey, olvídalo, él es el que pierde. Por bobo ahora no sabrá lo que es poder abrazarte y consentirte.

Mientras lo dice hace esas cosas, abrazando y frotando su mejilla contra la de ella.

Twilight: ja ja Sunset!

Sunset: debo decir que mejor para mí. No me hubiera gustado tener que compartirte con él. Eres MI gatita.

Twilight: owww deja de decirme gatita!

Aunque se queja, ríe y devuelve los afectos de la pelifuego.

Sunset: ánimo, Tim será un idiota, pero nos tienes a nosotras.

Twilight: si, tengo las mejores amigas del mundo.

Sunset: nosotras también Twily.

Se quedan abrazadas. La científica da un suspiro contenido y se relaja. Sunset hace lo mismo.

* * *

Fuera de la tienda, las demás se alejan poco a poco para volver a la fiesta. Pero en un momento ven acercarse a Sugarcoat.

Indigo: hey Sugar! A donde vas?

Sugar: a mi tienda, es tarde así que me retiraré a descansar.

Indigo: QUEEEE?! Pero aún hay mucha fiesta!

Sugar: soy consciente, pero prefiero retirarme. Les deseo buenas noches a todas.

Dice y trata de pasar al lado de ellas, pero Indigo le agarra la mano y la detiene.

Indigo: oye vamos! No te pongas amargada ahora. Hay que disfrutar del campamento.

Sugar: ese era mi plan inicial, pero a consecuencia del trabajo en la reparación, y posterior reconstrucción del muelle, en más de una ocasión, y el incidente de seres ajenos a mi entendimiento, me ha consumido mi tiempo.

Indigo: EXACTO! Te has pasado todo el campamento trabajando! Es nuestra última noche, necesitas divertirte. Anda vamos!

Sin darle tiempo a responder, ni pedirle permiso, sostiene la mano de la peliplata y la lleva, casi jalándola de vuelta a la fiesta.

Sugar: e-espera! Indigo Zap! que haces?!

Indigo: vamos! Bailemos un poco!

Sus amigas solo pueden verla, prácticamente secuestrar a la otra, y perderse por la fiesta.

Lemon: bueno eso fue raro.

Sunny: considerando que es Indigo no me sorprende.

Sonata: bueno vamos a comer bailar beber vomitar y repetir o que?

No es fácil saber si es broma el comentario, y con cierto disgusto Sunny va a responder, pero su teléfono suena en el bolsillo de su vestido.

Lemon: wow! tienes señal hasta aquí?! Qué marca usas?

En lugar de responder, atiende el llamado.

Sunny: diga? Oh! Flash, que sorpresa oírte querido. Si seguimos en el campamento, buscas a Sunset? Oh! no, está bien. Dame un momento.

Tapando un poco el teléfono mira a sus amigas.

Sunny: disculpen chicas debo atender.

Con eso se retira un poco y sigue hablando por teléfono.

Sunny: bien dime de qué se trata. Uh, si. Eso suena bien querido.

Viendo que la llamada puede tardar un poco, las dos chicas musicales deciden seguir solas.

Lemon: _chin_ , Sun-Shin y Twi-Spark, Zap-Zap con Sug, y hasta Sunny tiene algo más interesante, creo que solo quedamos nosotras Duskie.

Sonata: no puede ser!

Lemon: qué?!

Sonatra: hicie-… ron…. TACOOOOOOOOOOOS!

Corre hasta una mesa donde Gloriosa acababa de dejar una charola con varios tacos, y por supuesto no duda en empezar a comerlos casi con desesperación. Incluso se le ven unos corazones volando entre ella y la bandeja.

Lemon se queda quieta mirándola.

Lemon: … bueno son tacos de carne con queso cebolla jitomate pimientos y ajo cubiertos de salsa, no puedo competir contra eso.

Dejando a la sirena con su plato mexicano sigue por su cuenta.

* * *

No muy lejos puede verse a Chrysalis, con su vestido en verde esmeralda, atender algo en su teléfono.

Cadence: Chrysie!

Chrysalis: hola Cadence.

Cadence: qué haces?

Chrysalis: recibí algunos mensajes del ministerio. Quieren que me presente a una reunión importante mañana.

Cadence: qué? Pero mañana volvemos. Es demasiado pronto para que vuelvas a trabajar.

Chrysalis: así son las cosas Cadence. A diferencia de las escuelas, el ministerio trabaja todo el año.

Cadence: … lo siento, de saberlo no te hubiera pedido que vinieras…

Chrysalis: hey, no te pongas así. Vine por mí misma, tú solo me ofreciste unas vacaciones, y yo acepté. Quería conocer a los chicos de tu escuela y ver como habían cambiado. Y conocer a esa chica Sunset. En verdad ella es interesante.

Cadence: si, lo es. … la verdad, me recuerda un poco a ti.

Chrysalis: a mí?

Cadence: es una chica dulce, pero muy fuerte. Puede ayudar a la gente cuando quiere, aunque, parece no querer relacionarse con otros. Pareciera que le da miedo en cierta forma. Es como tú en la secundaria.

Chrysalis: … yo nunca tuve miedo. Solo no era alguien sociable.

Cadence ríe un poco. El teléfono de Chrysalis suena, una llamada, ella parece estar por contestar, pero la mano de la decana le roba el aparato y corta la llamada.

Chrysalis: Cadence.

Cadence: no, no. Si tienes que ir atrabajar mañana, no puedo detenerte. Pero hoy, seguimos en el campamento, y quiero que lo disfrutes.

Chrysalis: … lo estoy disfrutando.

Cadence: entonces olvida el teléfono, y mejor vamos a bailar.

Chrysalis: Cadence sabes que no soy buena bailando.

Cadence: no importa ven!

La toma del brazo y la lleva más cerca de la fiesta. Chrysalis se queja un poco pero no se resiste mucho.

* * *

Lemon sigue por ahí, y ve pasar a Cadence y Chrysalis, tomadas de la mano hasta el punto donde todos bailan.

Lemon: uff! Hasta la decana anda con suerte. Ahora me siento forever alone. Necesito a alguien con quien pasar el rato.

Está al lado de una mesa con ponche y llega un chico a servirse un poco.

Lemon: que tal tú? Quieres un romance de verano?

Chico: … uh yo solo soy un personaje de fondo.

Lemon: que número de zapato usas?

Chico: uh, 36 por qué?

Lemon: con eso me basta. Vamos.

Sin explicar nada se lo lleva con ella, para gran desconcierto del chico.

* * *

La fiesta vive durante la noche. Entre bailes, juegos, comida, y alguno que otro accidente.

Sunset y Twilight aparecen y se unen al baile, junto a sus amigas.

La decana y la super intendente, así como la jefa del campamento también disfrutan junto a los chicos.

Nuestro sexteto se divierte, todos se divierten, hasta el amanecer.

* * *

Con la llegada del sol, la fiesta da su fin. Muchos se apresuran a usar las pocas horas que les quedan para asearse, y luego recoger sus pertenencias.

* * *

Era ya casi hora de irse. Mientras esperan los autobuses que los llevarán, cada quien se entretiene como quiere.

Nuestro grupo favorito discute un tema importante.

Indigo: entonces, ahora tenemos super poderes. Eso es súper. Valga la redundancia.

Dice al ver entre sus dedos una pequeña corriente eléctrica.

Twilight: deberíamos preocuparnos?

Sonata: por qué? Yo creo que es genial.

Twilight: si lo es pero, tuvimos varios problemas al principio.

Lemon: pasado pisado ahora somos super heroínas! Oigan necesitamos un nombre genial!

Sonata: uh! Uh! Las Dazzlings!

Twilight: que no es el nombre de ti y tus hermanas?

Sonata: claro! Adagio dice que es el nombre perfecto.

Indigo: supongo que para ustedes tres está bien, pero nosotras necesitamos algo distinto.

Sunny: cómo qué?

Indigo: algo como, equipo dinamita!

Lemon: o que tal, el equipo buena onda!

Sunny: pues yo creo suena mejor, equipo maravilla.

Spike: o que tal escuadrón alfa lobo?

Sonata: ya se! Ya se! Que tal, Equipo Alfa Buena Maravilla Dinamita Escuadrón Lobo!

Hay silencio por un rato antes de que todas empiecen a reír.

Sunset: creo que pueden pensar en eso después.

Indigo: tu que opinas Sunset? Alguna idea?

Sunset: je, no se, las 5 fantásticas? Ja ja.

Lo dice en cierto tono de broma. Aunque en lugar de reírse, todas la miran algo extrañadas.

Sunset: … um, fue muy malo?

Indigo: 5? Por qué 5?

Sunset: … um, pues porque ustedes son 5.

Sonata empieza a contar con sus dedos, sumando uno luego otro y cambiando a dos de la otra mano y sube y baja varios dedos luego alza un pie un momento par contar un poco pero lo baja y junta acerca sus manos cruzando sus dedos hasta que se le enredan unos con otros por lo que tiene que jalar sus brazos en direcciones opuestas para separarlos. Y luego de hacer todo eso se queda quieta un momento, después sonríe.

Sonata: 6! Somos 6! Lo conté yo solita! Yay!

Sunset estaba algo confundida, hasta…

Sunset: uh… oh! Claro! Spike casi te olvido! Claro supongo que entonces son 6. Podrían ser, las 5 fantásticas y el cachorro maravilla. Je je.

De nuevo su aparente broma no gana más que miradas confundidas y un tanto sorprendidas.

Indigo: Sunset somos nosotras seis. Tú yo, Twi Sunny Lemon y Sonata. Y bueno, el cachorro.

Sunset: eh? Yo por qué? Las mágicas son ustedes.

Indigo: … y TÚ.

Sunset: solo porque vengo de otra dimensión no significa que tenga magia como esa.

Lemon: pero la tienes! Te vimos!

Sunset: vieron… qué?

Indigo: cuando peleaste con los windigos.

Sunset: solo logré que me rompieran la cara.

Lemon: no Sun-Shim! Lo otro.

Sunset: … lo otro?

Lemon: si cuando pusiste una cara así y empezaste a patearle el trasero a todos!

Imita la cara de Sunset y trata de hacer movimientos raros, aunque por poco acaba cayéndose.

Sunset no responde, está confundida.

Indigo: cuando se te pusieron los ojos blancos!

Sunset solo parpadea.

Indigo: … que no recuerdas?!

Sunset: que debo recordar?

Sunny: Sunset, en medio del desastre luego de que te dejaran inconsciente, te levantaste y empezaste a luchar.

Sunset: … eso hice?

Twilight: en serio no recuerdas?

Sunset: um… nop. Solo recuerdo, que Winter me estaba golpeando, luego supongo me desmayé, y cuando me di cuenta, estábamos frente al monstruo windigo gigante todas juntas.

Eso desconcierta a las cinco chicas.

Twilight: en serio no recuerdas? Te enfrentaste no solo a Winter, si no a todos los windigos.

Indigo: si era como si estuvieras en modo automático evitando ataques y prendiéndoles la cara a todos al mismo tiempo.

Sunset: … pues, no creo recordar nada de eso.

Sonata: nada? Ni un poquito?

Sunset solo niega con la cabeza.

Sonata: ni un poquitito?

Sunset: no.

Sonata: ni un poquitiritito?

Sunset: no Sonata. Solo recuerdo ser golpeada por Winter, y cuando me di cuenta ya lo habíamos derrotado.

Quedan todas en silencio por un rato. El cachorro del grupo no parece muy intrigado por la conversación.

Indigo: diablos, es una pena. Quería que me enseñaras a hacer esos movimientos.

Sunset: que movimientos eran?

Twilight: es difícil de decir, movías todo tu cuerpo, doblando y girando de maneras extrañas.

Indigo: si, era muy aleatorio, como si tu cuerpo se moviera solo.

Sunset: … quizás mi poder es ser sonámbula. De por si caminaba dormida cuando me hallaron en la cueva.

Lemon: pues lo que haya sido fue genial! Debes hacerlo otra vez.

Sunset: je, ni siquiera puedo recordar haberlo hecho, dudo que vuelva a pasar algo así.

Entre que nuestro grupo está en su charla, algunos otros campistas disfrutan de unas últimas actividades. Unas de ellas son Sour, y Suri, con la más joven sujetando un arco y flecha, y la mayor dándole algunas instrucciones.

Sour: bien no es muy difícil, solo deja el brazo recto, respira un poco si estas nerviosa, y suéltalo cuando tengas el objetivo claro.

Suri sigue la indicación, empujando la flecha atrás con el brazo recto, respirando profundo, y…

Coco: Suri encontré tu cargador!

El repentino grito le quita la calma a la chica, lo que la hace soltar la flecha, que vuela a gran velocidad hacia el blanco ubicado al frente, pero en lugar de golpearlo le pasa por al lado. Rebota en una campana colgante de una cabaña, luego en el totem de decoración del campamento, en una botella de soda de vidrio vacía, que ademas se rompe, y sigue volando, dirigiéndose directamente hacia Sunset.

Sour: CUIDADO ALLÁ!

Suri: SEÑORITA SHIMMER!

Los gritos no alcanzan a llegar, la flecha va a gran velocidad hacia un lado de su cabeza y-… se detiene…

Estando a unos centímetros de tocar a Sunset, la flecha queda inmóvil, eso es porque Sunset la atrapó en su mano justo antes de que la alcanzara.

Sus amigas quedan sorprendidas, y algo aterradas por lo que vieron. Incapaces de hablar, solo miran a la peli fuego.

Sunset: … por qué me miran así?

No hay respuesta verbal, solo Lemon apuntando al lado de su cabeza.

Sunset levanta una ceja, gira los ojos al costado un segundo, y le toma otro medio segundo reaccionar, girando por completo la cabeza y apartando cuello y brazo en direcciones opuestas a fin de alejar su cabeza de la flecha en su mano.

Nadie dice nada por un rato.

Sonata: … Sunsita fue genial! Hazlo de nuevo!

Suri: SEÑORITA SHIMMER!

Grita la campista mas joven corriendo presurosa al lugar. Sour y Coco también llegan.

Suri: señorita Shimmer! Lo siento! No quise… yo… no quise…

La joven parece estar por llorar. Sunset se obliga a tragarse su desconcierto para confortarla.

Sunset: … está bien Suri. No pasó nada.

Suri: … ghh Coco! Por tu culpa casi lastimo a la señorita Shimmer!

Coco: y-yo… no quise…

Suri: siempre arruinas todo!

Sunset: niñas, ya, no peleen.

Acaricia la cabeza de calmarlas.

Suri: lo siento…

Coco: … yo también lo siento…

Sunset: está bien, nadie se lastimó así que está bien.

Sour la sorprende un poco tomando la flecha.

Sour: son flechas de caucho, no tienen punta real. No te hubiera herido, aunque te hubiera dado una buena jaqueca. Aún así , cómo lo hiciste?

Sunset: … yo… no tengo idea…

La conversación pudo haber seguido, pero el sonido y visión de los autobuses de Crystal Prep llegando al lugar detiene toda acción de los jóvenes.

Cada quien deja lo qie está haciendo, y tomando su equipaje se acercan a los vehículos.

De uno de los buses baja un sujeto, ya conocido, con gorra de conductor, pero de camisa azul, su cabello negro brilla al sol y sus ojos amarillos acompañan su sonrisa.

¿?: hey jóvenes de Crystal! Cómo dicen que les va?

Lemon: FENIXYZ?! Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Pregunta curiosa pero animada al verlo.

Fenixyz: tenía ganas de hacer un cameo. Bueno, andando! Este fic no durará para siempre. QUE DIGA! … el… verano! El verano no durará para siempre!

Con eso empieza a ayudar a los campistas con sus equipajes.

Nuestro sexteto se miran un momento, aunque rápidamente le restan importancia y solo ríen.

Mientras van guardando cada quien sus cosas, cuando Twilight está dejando el suyo, Timber se le acerca.

Timber: hola Twilight.

La científica lo escucha, gira la cabeza a verlo, pero no le habla.

Timber: supongo que te vas, fue bueno conocerte.

Twilight lo mira un poco más, pero luego sigue lo suyo, guardando su bolso. Timber queda algo desconcertado, pero vuelva a hablar.

Timber: oye me preguntaba, si me darías tú número, o tu mail, la verdad es que, me gustaría mucho volver a verte.

La científica termina su asunto, se mantiene silenciosa, sin mirar al chico va hacia la puerta del autobús.

Timber: oye, Twilight! Espera!

Se apresura y está por tomarla del hombro, pero alguien agarra el suyo primero, y lo jala un poco hacia atrás.

Indigo: hey Timber! Fue divertido! Nos vetemos alguna vez, SUERTE!

Le da un suave golpe en el brazo, pero Timber exhala un grito al sentir una corriente atravesar el mismo.

Indigo: whoops, disculpa, creo que aún no domino esto del "Zap". Ja ja! Suerte!

Se despide del chico con una palmadita en el hombro, que de nuevo lo hace a él gritar.

Lemon: Tim-Tim! Nos vemos, dame esos cinco!

Él responde como en reflejo, levantando su mano, pero en lugar de chocársela, Lemon le palmea la mejilla, otra vez él grita.

Lemon: hasta otra!

Se dirige a subir al autobús. Y mientras Timber se recupera de tal "violencia", se aparece Sonata y exclama super animada.

Sonata: chao chao Timbie!

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar lo envuelve en un abrazo, uno fuerte, que le quita el aliento a él, y luego ella los refuerza aún mas y virtualmente lo aplasta por completo. La sirena suelta al chico, causando que este caiga, y empiece a toser y respirar desesperado. Pero la sirena sigue sonriente y dando brinquitos, se va.

Timber debe apoyarse en el autobús para poder levantarse, pero aún le falla el aire.

Sunny Flare lo ve desde atrás, con el ceño fruncido, sin decir nada ni hacerle saber que está ahí, apunta con su dedo, y lanza una bola de fuego, pequeña, al pantalón del joven.

El jefe campista no se da cuenta al principio, pero cuando huele y ve el humo, luego se da cuenta que su pantalón está en llamas. Grita con desesperación, y sale corriendo, dando vueltas por el campamento un rato, hasta correr por el muelle y saltar al agua a fin de apagarse.

Toda la escena de él corriendo desesperado gana varias risas de los campistas. Algunos tratan de cubrirlas, otros ni se molestan en intentarlo.

Por su parte, nuestro grupo mira a su amiga de cabellera lila desde las ventanillas del autobús, y ella misma solo sopla su índice cual si fuera el cañón de una pistola. Todas ríen, hasta Twily.

* * *

No mucho después ambos autobuses van camino devuelta a la ciudad.

Fenixyz: nie'un dinosaurio que vive en las cantinas~ fuma na na na na ni na ni na ni na~ina~

Entre que el conductor hace el idiota. Nuestro grupo en la parte de atrás dan un último vistazo al campamento que se va quedando atrás.

Lemon: adiós Campamento Everfree! Fue divertido! Incluso la parte del apocalipsis invernal!

Twilight: … Sunset, en verdad crees que estuvo bien dejar ir a los Windigos?

Sunset: los windigos se alimentan del odio. Guardarles rencor, solo los alimentará, es mejor olvidarse de ellos.

Indigo: … oye Sunset, hay más monstruos de tu mundo que podrían haber llegado al nuestro.

Sunset: … a decir verdad no sé si ellos son de Equestria. Hiberna dijo que han estado en este mundo desde hace siglos, quizás… milenios.

Sunny: entonces, ellos son de aquí? De nuestro mundo?

Sunset: … no lo sé… creo que debo hablar con la princesa Twilight al respecto.

Se hace silencio por un momento.

Indigo: bueno, eso da igual! Si aparecen más monstruos o cosas, las SunSix'S estarán ahí para detenerlos!

Sunset: Sun… que?

Indigo: SunSix! Seguí pensando un nombre, y se me ocurrió ese! Que les parece?

Sonata: suena Sun-sacional! Je je.

Todas ríen ante los comentarios.

Sunset deja de reír, y gira la cabeza una vez más, viendo como el letrero, con el nombre del campamento, se pierde de la vista.

Twilight: todo bien Sunset?

Sunset: eh? Oh, si. Solo me quedé pensando, los windigos fueron una casualidad, pero creo que el campamento Everfree aún esconde algunos secretos.

Con una mirada un poco seria mira hacia el exterior, perdiéndose su vista en la infinidad.

* * *

…

…

…

Timber va hacia la oficina de su hermana, y entra sin necesidad de llamar.

Timber: Gloriosa, estás aquí?

Gloriosa: aquí Timber, que sucede?

Timber encuentra a su hermana en su escritorio, ordenando algunos papeles.

Timber: me llamó-… bueno, ya sabes quién.

Gloriosa deja salir un quejido y rueda loa ojos.

Timber: oye, podemos hablar de-

Gloriosa: Timber, por favor. Ya lo hemos discutido.

Timber: no lo discutimos, tú solo reniegas todo!

Gloriosa: porque no hay nada de que hablar. Ahora, están listas las tiendas?

Timber: si Gloriosa.

Responde con recelo y volteando la mirada.

Gloriosa: y el comedor? Vigilaste los senderos? Que tal el muelle?

Timber: todo perfecto. En especial eso último. Gloriosa podemos-

Gloriosa: no! Los campistas llegarán en cualquier momento y no quiero problemas antes de eso.

Timber: y que vamos a hacer?

Gloriisa: Por favor Timber confía en mí. Yo, me encargo de todo.

Dicho eso deja sus papeles en un escritorio y se retira a la parte trasera. Su hermano la mira un momento, luego bufa con cierta molestia, pero hace un gesto despectivo y se retira sin decir nada.

Gloriosa decide arreglarse, mirándose a su espejo se arregla las pestañas solo un poco, y cepilla su cabello.

Luego de eso, mira hacia un cajón de la cómoda, lo abre, y saca un collar adornado con un par de piedrillas, de colores. Mira el collar un momento, y se lo pone.

Oye el grito de su hermano desde afuera, llamándola.

Timber: Gloriosa! El autobús ya llegó!

Gloriosa: ahí voy!

Mira su collar en su reflejo, y se sonríe.

* * *

Sale de su oficina y luce más animada.

Gloriosa: Secundaria Canterlot, bienvenidos al Campamento Everfree!

* * *

 **Hasta aquí! Shadows Among Everfree termina aquí.**

 **Espero les gustara la historia, y no se preocupen, nuestras "SunSix'S" regresarán con más aventuras. En algún momento.**

 **Si tienen preguntas déjenla con sus comentarios de la historia, y yo con gusto las responderé.**

 **Hasta otro fic, Bye!**


End file.
